Una Verdadera Familia
by YGarcia
Summary: Edward Cullen de Masen, el mejor piloto de carreras del mundo, era también el más reputado playboy de Mónaco… hasta que un terrible accidente puso en peligro su vida. Bella Swan, la bella mujer que no se separaba de su cama, tenía un secreto que esperaba lo ayudara a recuperarse: ¡Edward tenía un hijo!
1. Chapter 1

___****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Sinopsis**_

_Entre aquella mujer y su hijo le habían dado una razón para vivir… _

_Edward Cullen de Masen, el mejor piloto de carreras del mundo, era también el más reputado playboy de Mónaco… hasta que un terrible accidente puso en peligro su vida. _

_Bella Swan, la bella mujer que no se separaba de su cama, tenía un secreto que esperaba lo ayudara a recuperarse: ¡Edward tenía un hijo! _

_El pequeño, que tenía los ojos de su padre, le dio a Edward fuerzas para vivir, pero lo que haría que volviera a ser el hombre valiente de siempre sería que Bella accediese a casarse con él…_

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno**_

—Dos vueltas más y es tuyo, Edward.

Nada era nunca «tuyo» hasta que cruzabas la línea de meta con el mejor tiempo, se dijo Edward, pero permaneció en silencio mientras su jefe de equipo seguía hablándole por el micro del casco.

—Te acercas a la cuarta curva. Vigila a Prinz. Está a punto de incorporarse.

—Ya lo veo.

—Rykert ha chocado contra el muro de cemento. Hay restos. Tómala por el interior.

Edward corrigió la dirección. Al salir de la curva vio lo que había quedado del coche de Rykert, del que salía una nube de humo. Entonces su corazón se detuvo al ver que una parte del chasis de Prinz volaba hacia él. No había posibilidad de escape. Había llegado su hora.

—Soy hombre muerto.

Apenas había murmurado aquello cuando tuvo lugar el impacto. Experimentó una serie de cegadores destellos de luz antes de verse sumergido en una especie de torbellino negro de olor acre.

* * *

—¿Edward?

Edward sintió que unas manos lo zarandeaban delicadamente por los hombros.

—¿Edward?

Edward de Masen, conocido como Edward Cullen en el circuito de Fórmula 1, despertó buscando desesperadamente una bocanada de aire. Vio que su médico se inclinaba hacia él con expresión preocupada.

—Estás bien, Edward. Han empezado tus pesadillas sobre el accidente. ¿Recuerdas alguna?

—No —alzó un brazo para frotarse la transpiración de la frente. Su cuerpo yacía en un mar de sudor.

—Enseguida van a bañarte y cambiarte.

Mientras Edward esperaba a que el ritmo de su corazón se calmara, dos enfermeras se ocuparon de lavarlo y cambiarle la cama. Luego regresó el médico.

—Te han dejado el desayuno, pero veo que no lo has tocado.

Aún tembloroso a causa de las pesadillas provocadas por un accidente que no recordaba, lo último que quería Edward era comida.

—Dásela a algún pobre diablo que la necesite.

Lo que él quería era una pastilla que lo mantuviera despierto para no volver a experimentar el terror de la noche anterior. Pero estar despierto resultó ser igualmente horrendo.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas y no podía mover las piernas.

Estaba muerto de cintura para abajo. Su corazón había muerto seis años antes. Su fallecimiento ya era completo.

—Tu terapia física debe empezar hoy mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitas mantenerte en forma para superar la situación —contestó el médico—. Retrasar el comienzo de la terapia no te ayudará a caminar de nuevo.

—Eso no va a suceder. Ahórrate tus palabras para alguien más crédulo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mírame! He perdido mi cuerpo y mi mente.

—Te sientes así porque aún no has salido del todo de tu pesadilla. Pero créeme, estás vivo y bien. Es demasiado pronto para saber si el daño que has sufrido en la columna es permanente. Después del accidente que has sufrido es un milagro que estés en tan buena…

—¡Fuera de aquí, _dottore_!

* * *

La rabia del tono de voz de Edward hizo que Bella Swan sintiera un estremecimiento. Había estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta. El médico la había dejado abierta al entrar, de manera que había podido ver y escuchar a Edward y ya sabía a qué se enfrentaba.

Aunque ella no hablaba ni entendía italiano, la violenta respuesta de Edward había dejado de manifiesto la profundidad de su desesperación.

Cuando el médico salió de la habitación, se la llevó a un lado.

—Edward ha pasado una noche muy mala. Estoy seguro de que ha tenido pesadillas sobre el accidente, pero no podía recordarlo cuando ha despertado. Lo que me preocupa es su mente. Necesita recuperar los recuerdos para ayudar al proceso de curación. Todo lo demás está bien. Su cuerpo es fuerte y saludable, algo de vital importancia en su caso. Pero no seguirá así mucho tiempo si se niega a comer o a iniciar la terapia.

—Hay que hacerle salir del oscuro lugar en que está viviendo —murmuró Bella.

El médico hizo un gesto para que pasara, pero su expresión indicó claramente que, si lo hacía, era por su cuenta y riesgo.

Pero Bella sabía que tenía que hacer aquello. El día anterior había volado de San Francisco a Roma con su hijo, Johnny. Del aeropuerto fueron al hotel y de allí, al hospital.

Cuando se negaron a darle información sobre el estado de Edward y no le permitieron verlo, pidió hablar con su médico. Pero éste se negó a hablar del caso con ella hasta que vio a Johnny. Entonces se vio obligado a reconocer que Bella y Edward tenían una historia juntos y aceptó contarle lo que sabía.

Entonces Bella supo que Edward se había negado a aceptar visitas, incluyendo a sus padres y a su hermano, que estaban muy asustados.

Desde que había volado de Italia a Brasil, donde había sufrido el accidente, nadie había logrado verlo.

—¿Es cierto que tiene impulsos suicidas? —había preguntado al médico el día anterior—. He oído que lo decían en televisión, pero no puedo creerlo. Edward no es así.

El médico frunció el ceño.

—Sufre una severa depresión, y me preocupa que pueda llegar a eso. Ha sufrido daños en una zona de la cadena de células nerviosas relacionadas con el movimiento y ha perdido parte de su capacidad para controlar el movimiento de sus piernas. Pero, tras examinar las placas de rayos X, creo que con el tiempo volverá a recuperar las terminaciones nerviosas dañadas. Por eso necesita iniciar cuanto antes la terapia de recuperación física.

—Entonces… ¿aún existe la posibilidad de que recupere el movimiento de sus piernas?

—Sí.

Aquello era lo que necesitaba escuchar Bella.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

El médico asintió.

—Sí, pero su mente, desesperada y traumatizada por las pesadillas, no le permite creerlo.

—¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

—Tal vez su visita sea precisamente lo que necesite Edward para reaccionar. Organizaré las cosas para que pueda verlo mañana por la mañana.

—Gracias —merecía la pena hacer cualquier cosa por sacar a Edward del pozo negro en que se hallaba.

—Cuento con usted, señorita Swan —había dicho el médico.

Pero el doctor no sabía que ella estaba poniendo sus esperanzas en Johnny…

Una enfermera llamada Anna estaba haciendo compañía a su hijo en la sala de enfermeras. Hablaba suficiente inglés como para comunicarse con él. Iría a por él cuando llegara el momento adecuado, aunque aquello dependía de Edward, por supuesto.

Tras respirar profundamente, pasó al interior de la habitación.

Una delgada sábana cubría la parte baja del cuerpo de Edward. Por su aspecto, nadie habría dicho que había sufrido un grave accidente.

El corazón de Bella se encogió.

A sus millones de admiradores les habría horrorizado ver al gran Edward Cullen, cinco veces campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1, tumbado en la cama de un hospital, incapaz de mover las piernas. Los crueles medios de comunicación ya habían predicho que quedaría inválido de por vida.

Edward era italiano por parte de madre y monegasco por parte de padre, el duque de Masen de Mónaco. Entre la oscura semibarba que cubría su rostro y su pelo negro rizado, el corredor de treinta y tres años era la personificación del soltero aristócrata más deseado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Bella pensó que era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido a un accidente que había destrozado el fabuloso coche de carreras que Emmett de Masen, su hermano ingeniero, había diseñado hacía unos años.

—Hola… Edward—murmuró Bella cuando estuvo junto a la cama.

Edward abrió los ojos.

La última vez que Bella lo había visto en persona, sus preciosos ojos grises ardían de deseo por ella.

—Me… me alegro de verte después… de tanto tiempo… —balbuceó.

Por la amenazadora maldición que escapó de los labios de Edward, fue evidente que Bella era la última persona que esperaba ver en la habitación.

Ella se consoló pensando que al menos la había reconocido.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos ella tenía veinte años y estaba muy orgullosa de llevar una melena que no se había cortado nunca y que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Seis años después llevaba una corta melena que realzaba el contorno oval de su rostro. El tiempo también se había encargado de redondear las curvas de su esbelta figura.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, casi con repulsión. Bella se ruborizó al pensar que conocía cada centímetro cuadrado de lo que había bajo del delicado sueter y pantalones que llevaba puesto.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Aquello estaba siendo mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Una vez me pediste que me reuniera contigo en Italia —dijo—. Ha habido un motivo por el que no lo he hecho hasta ahora.

—Ya es tarde —dijo Edward en tono gélido antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No estoy de acuerdo. La próxima temporada de carreras no empieza hasta marzo. Tienes siete meses para recuperarte de este contratiempo temporal. No podría haber mejor momento para mi visita.

—Vete, Bella.

—Me alegra comprobar que aún recuerdas mi nombre.

Edward masculló otra maldición en italiano. Cualquier otra persona ya habría salido corriendo de la habitación, pero Bella estaba en una misión desesperada.

—Supongo que no estarás retirando la invitación que me hiciste.

—Sal de aquí de una vez.

—Por si te interesa saberlo, no siento ninguna lástima por ti —insistió Bella—. El médico me ha dicho que volverás a caminar. Lo cierto es que he venido por un motivo totalmente distinto.

Cualquier persona sensata se habría mantenido alejada, pero ella no era cualquier persona, sensata o no. Había dado a luz al hijo de Edward. Había llegado el momento de que padre e hijo se conocieran.

_«Que el cielo me ayude»,_ rogó en silencio mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba por dentro.

—Puede que tú no recuerdes lo que me dijiste la mañana después de que hiciéramos el amor, pero yo sí. Dijiste que con las dos carreras que se avecinaban y las pruebas que tenías que hacer de las nuevas ruedas no íbamos a poder vernos en dos meses. Añadiste que cuando estuvieras libre vendrías a buscarme para que pasáramos dos semanas juntos en Positano, como habíamos hablado. Después tenías una carrera en Francia y otra en España —nerviosa, Bella trasladó su peso de una pierna a otra—. Habría acudido a pasar aquellas dos semanas contigo, pero cuando me llamaste yo acababa de averiguar algo que iba a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.

Edward masculló otro epíteto ininteligible.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

—Supe que estaba… embarazada.

Aquello hizo que Edward volviera la cabeza hacia ella como un rayo.

—¿Embarazada de quién? —espetó.

—De ti.

—Cuéntame otro cuento. Tomé precauciones.

—Lo sé, pero mi médico me explicó que ninguna protección es cien por cien segura. Por si acaso, he traído los resultados de la prueba de ADN de tu hijo.

—¿Mi hijo?

—Tenemos un hijo, Edward. Se parece tanto a ti que las enfermeras aún no han salido de su asombro.

—¿Tengo un hijo?

A pesar de su frágil estado y de su enfado, Bella percibió un matiz de inconfundible alegría en su tono. Y aquello era todo lo que necesitaba ella para seguir adelante con su plan.

—Sí. Ahora mismo está en la sala de enfermería esperando impaciente a conocer a su padre.

—Si esto es alguna clase de broma…

—¡No es ninguna broma! Lo juro. Dame un momento para que lo traiga.

Al ver que Edward no le decía que no, Bella salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Johnny corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Bella mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo.

—¿Has hablado con papá?

—Sí.

—¿Quiere verme?

—¡Claro que quiere verte!

—¿Está muy enfermo?

—No. Pero tendrá que hacer mucho ejercicio para recuperarse.

Johnny pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

Cuando tuvo edad suficiente para preguntar por su padre, Bella le explicó que su padre no sabía nada de él porque se fue mucho antes de que naciera. Según fue creciendo y se volvió más curioso, le habló de Edward y le enseñó fotos suyas. Le aseguró que lo conocería cuando llegara el momento adecuado. Finalmente, su hijo iba a conseguir su deseo.

Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, Bella tomó la mano de su hijo y se encaminó con él hacia la habitación.

* * *

Tenía que estar soñando. Edward apretó los puños con fuerza.

Hacía tiempo que había desterrado al rincón más apartado de su memoria los recuerdos de Bella Swan. A lo largo de aquellos años no había sabido adonde había ido ni qué había sido de ella, y sus sentimientos por ella estaban muertos y enterrados…

Lo que había experimentado hacía unos momentos tenía que haber sido el recuerdo de una pesadilla.

_«Tenemos un hijo». _

No… Imposible…

En otra época, cuando estuvo locamente enamorado de ella, imaginó lo que sería verla embarazada y ser testigo de los cambios de su precioso cuerpo. Pero ella se encargó de asestarle un golpe mortal.

Lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era algo fuerte que la borrara permanentemente de su subconsciente. Asustado, alargó una mano hacia el interruptor para llamar a una enfermera. Estaba a punto de pulsarlo cuando escuchó una delicada voz femenina.

—Este es tu papá, cariño.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Edward volviera la cabeza bruscamente hacia la puerta. Allí estaba de nuevo Bella, acompañada en aquella ocasión por un niño.

Un Masen.

El niño lo miró seriamente con sus ojos gris azulados durante un largo momento.

—No sabía que tuvieras barba, papá. Pareces distinto. El abuelo dice que la barba pica.

Al ver la expresión anonadada de Edward, Bella dijo:

—Los médicos han estado tan ocupados ayudando a tu padre a ponerse mejor que aún no le han dejado tiempo para afeitarse. Puede que por eso esté un poco gruñón. Me recuerda a ti cuando no has dormido suficiente.

La tensión reinante era tan intensa que Bella casi perdió el coraje para terminar las presentaciones.

—Quiero presentarte a tu hijo, Edward. En su certificado de nacimiento aparece como Jean Edward Swan de Masen, en honor a tu padre Jean Louis y a ti. Donde vivimos lo conocen como Johnny Swan. Probablemente, tu madre lo llamará Giovanni. Hemos venido para decirte que sentimos que resultaras herido en el accidente, pero sabemos que te vas a recuperar muy pronto.

—Sí —dijo Johnny, que no apartaba la mirada del rostro de su padre—. Vimos el accidente en la televisión. Alguien dijo que habías muerto… —su voz tembló—, pero mamá dijo que no. Me prometió que podría venir a verte.

Edward se sentó abruptamente en la cama. Aunque había tratado de prepararlo, Bella notó que estaba tan asombrado que aún no podía hablar.

—¿Te duelen las piernas? —preguntó Johnny.

Claramente conmocionado mientras miraba a su hijo, Edward sólo logró negar imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—Eso está bien. ¿Y no puedes hablar?

Bella vio la expresión de incredulidad de Edward antes de que su mirada se suavizara.

—Acércate —dijo con voz ronca.

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras Johnny le soltaba la mano y se acercaba a la cama. Edward alargó sus fuertes y morenos brazos hacia él y lo alzó para sentarlo en su regazo.

Se observaron sin decir nada, fascinados.

Bella tenía los ojos color verde lavanda y Johnny había heredado de ella los flecos verdes de los suyos. Su pelo rizado era una mezcla del rubio de su madre y el moreno de su padre.

El resto era contribución de Edward. Además de la piel morena, Johnny poseía suficientes genes Masen y Varano en sus aquilinos rasgos como para delatar sus orígenes sólo con mirarlo.

—¿Te asustó mucho el accidente? —preguntó Johnny.

Edward carraspeó.

—Sucedió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de asustarme —dijo con el marcado acento que aún perseguía los sueños de Bella.

—La semana pasada iba conduciendo mi bici y choqué con una boca de riego.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Mira la costra —Johnny se subió el pantalón hasta la rodilla para que su padre la inspeccionara—. Mamá me puso una tirita, pero se cayó.

—Veo que el golpe fue fuerte.

Johnny asintió.

—Lloré. Carson me dijo que era un llorica.

—¿Carson es tu amigo?

—Sí.

—A veces no puedes evitarlo.

—Seguro que tú no lloraste.

Había otras formas de llorar, pero Johnny era demasiado joven para comprender que su padre sufría por dentro. Ansiosa por cambiar de tema, Bella dijo:

—El médico ha dicho que sólo podíamos quedarnos unos minutos, cariño. Tenemos que dejar descansar a papá. No está acostumbrado a las visitas.

—Pero mamá…

—Johnny es mi hijo, no una visita —dijo Edward en tono autoritario a la vez que alzaba una mano para revolver el pelo de Johnny—. No estoy cansado.

—¿Lo ves, mamá? Papá quiere que nos quedemos.

Al parecer, el plan de Bella para hacer salir a Edward de su letargo psicológico estaba funcionando. Pero aquél era sólo el primer paso. Sabía que Edward descargaría su furia sobre ella cuando se quedaran a solas.

—Si de verdad no estás cansado —dijo—, ¿te importa si como un poco de tu desayuno? Hemos salido temprano del hotel y estoy hambrienta —Bella se sentía débil y tomó la naranja que había en la bandeja.

—¡Yo también tengo hambre! —dijo Johnny—. A los dos nos dolía el estómago esta mañana, papá.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí. Seguro que a ti también te dolía —dijo Johnny a la vez que miraba significativamente la bandeja llena.

Bella le alcanzó el plato en que estaban los bollos. Johnny tomó dos y mordió uno.

—Mmm. Está bueno. Toma, papá.

A Bella le encantó comprobar que Edward no tuvo más opción que aceptar el bollo y darle un mordisco.

—No me gustan los hospitales —dijo Johnny—. ¿Y a ti?

—Tampoco —contestó Edward.

—¿Vas a tener que quedarte aquí mucho tiempo?

—Lo cierto es que estoy planeando irme hoy mismo.

—¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa? —preguntó de inmediato Johnny.

—¿A Carmel?

—La abuela y el abuelo viven allí. Mamá y yo vivimos en Watsonville.

Lo suficientemente cerca de los abuelos y lo suficientemente alejados del mundo de las carreras como para que a alguien se le ocurriera relacionar a Johnny con su legendario padre.

Bella evitó la mirada de Edward y dijo:

—Toma un poco de mosto, cariño.

—Gracias —Johnny tomó varios tragos—. ¿Quieres un poco, papá?

—Creo que sí.

La visión de Johnny sentado en el regazo de Edward y ambos bebiendo del mismo vaso hizo que el corazón de Bella se derritiera.

Sarah rogó para que Johnny fuera la inspiración que lo impulsara a salir del pozo en que se encontraba.

Mientras ella terminaba de comer la naranja, Johnny empezó a hacer preguntas a su padre sobre el mando a distancia que había en la mesilla. Pronto había probado todos los botones. Le encantaba el que alzaba la cabecera de la cama para que su padre pudiera descansar la cabeza en ella. A Edward no pareció importarle.

De pronto entró una enfermera mayor en la habitación. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde la llegada de Johnny. Edward le dijo algo ininteligible. La enfermera asintió, aturdida, y salió rápidamente.

—¿Por qué hablas distinto? —preguntó Johnny.

—Porque aquí la gente habla italiano —contestó Bella—. Tu padre también habla francés y español.

Johnny miró a su padre.

—Nosotros hablamos americano.

—No, cariño. Hablamos inglés.

Johnny permaneció un momento pensativo y luego se volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Qué le has dicho a esa señora?

—Que me traiga una máquina de afeitar.

La mirada de Johnny se iluminó.

—¿Puedo ver cómo te afeitas?

—¿Te gustaría? —preguntó Edward, divertido.

—¡Sí!

Bella tomó una decisión instantánea.

—Ya que afeitarse es cosa de hombres, voy al servicio que hay al final del pasillo a lavarme las manos. ¿No te importa, cariño?

—No.

Si lo hubiera dejado con cualquier otra persona, Johnny habría salido corriendo tras ella, pero en aquellos momentos estaba encantado con su padre.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Bella le oyó decir:

—Mamá iba a llevarme a verte correr, pero tuviste ese accidente en la última carrera.

Johnny había hecho prometer a su madre que asistirían juntos al Gran Premio de Monterrey, pero el accidente de Brasil había hecho que los planes cambiaran.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, Bella avanzó por el pasillo hacia los servicios. Afortunadamente no había nadie más dentro. Se sentó en una banqueta tapizada que había junto a los lavabos.

La culpabilidad que sentía por no haber revelado a Edward la existencia de su hijo durante todos aquellos años era terrible, pero verlos juntos y comprobar cuánto se querían hizo que su angustia aumentara hasta el punto de hacerle sentir que podía morir por los remordimientos.

Se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que se balanceaba adelante y atrás en la banqueta. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, jamás sería capaz de perdonarme, Edward—dijo sollozando.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron finalmente de manar, se puso en pie, se lavó la cara y trató de reparar los daños sufridos en su maquillaje.

Tras retocar la pintura de sus labios se sintió más recuperada y salió del baño. El médico la estaba esperando en la sala de enfermería con expresión satisfecha.

—Su hijo es responsable de un milagro que está teniendo lugar esta mañana, _signorina _Swan.

—Lo sé —Bella se frotó los ojos, aún conmocionada por su reencuentro con Edward después de tanto tiempo. El médico no sabía que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

—Ha venido justo a tiempo. Edward planea irse hoy del hospital. Eso le ha dicho a Johnny.

—Debe convencerlo para que empiece con la terapia física. Es algo vital para él en estos momentos.

—Lo comprendo. Desafortunadamente, apenas tengo influencia sobre él, aunque es posible que la existencia de Johnny suponga el incentivo necesario.

—Ya está haciendo efecto. El hecho de que haya querido afeitarse es un indicio de que quiere seguir viviendo.

—Es cierto. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por él.

—Edward es un icono en mi país. Sería una tragedia que se dejara derrotar por esta experiencia.

—Eso no sucederá si Johnny y yo podemos evitarlo —Bella estrechó la mano del médico antes de encaminarse hacia la habitación de Edward.

La enfermera salió con la bandeja vacía justo cuando llegaba. A Johnny no le gustaban los huevos, de manera que debía de habérselos comido Edward.

Cuando entró en la habitación lo primero que vio fue a un recién afeitado hablando rápidamente por teléfono desde su cama.

Sintió que la miraba atentamente. Cualquiera podría haber notado que había estado llorando, pero para él no significaría nada. ¿Por qué iba a importarle?

Johnny estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, jugueteando con la máquina de afeitar.

Sin decir nada, Bella se acercó a él, se la quitó y retiró la mesa con ruedas sobre la que se había afeitado Edward. Al hacerlo vio algunos pelos grises entre los negros, evidencia de que Edward era seis años mayor que la última vez que se habían visto.

Pero los años sólo habían añadido carácter a los rasgos de Edward, acentuando su atractivo. A veces Bella no podía creer que la hubiera deseado tanto como para hacerle el amor toda la noche…

—¿Johnny? —dijo Edward en cuanto colgó. El nombre de su hijo sonaba totalmente distinto al ser pronunciado con aquel marcado acento italiano—. Necesito hablar con tu madre a solas. Has conocido a Anna hace un momento. Va a venir para llevarte a comer algo en el restaurante del hospital. Puedes comer lo que quieras. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Vas a hablar mucho rato con mamá?

Edward dedicó a Bella una penetrante mirada con la que pareció decir que todo dependía de ella.

—No demasiado.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo.

Un instante después Anna asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

—_Ciao_, Johnny. ¿Vienes a tomar un refresco?

Johnny asintió y saltó de la silla. Bella le dio un abrazo y lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato, cariño.

La enfermera sonrió a Bella.

—Cuidaré bien de él.

Johnny la miró con expresión seria.

—No hace falta que me cuides. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Anna rió.

—Hablas como tu padre. ¡Y también te pareces a él!

Bella cerró la puerta cuando se fueron. Sintió un escalofrío. Estaba a solas en la habitación con un hombre cuya animosidad hacia ella era casi palpable.

* * *

**_Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore. Link en Mi Perfil._**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__****______**Declaimer:** ________Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo Dos**_

—Debo confesar que si hubiera pedido por encargo un hijo no podría haber imaginado uno más maravilloso que Johnny —empezó Edward en un tono engañosamente suave—. Pero, de no ser por el accidente, no sé si habría llegado a conocerlo.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Había planeado que os conocierais cuando vinieras a Calif…

—Basta —interrumpió Edward con brusquedad—. De lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro de nuestro hijo. Hasta ahora las cosas han sido como tú has querido y Johnny está obviamente unido a ti. Podría quitártelo legalmente, pero eso destruiría a Johnny y yo sólo obtendría su odio eterno. Quiero tener los mismos derechos que tú sobre el niño. Por su bien, la única solución es que nos casemos.

—No, Edward…

—¿No? —repitió él en tono amenazador.

—Me refiero a que será mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora. Sé… que me desprecias, y estás en tu derecho. Pero tu familia nunca lo aprobaría. Lo importante es…

—¿Que me recupere? —interrumpió Edward en tono despectivo—. Supongo que ése es el cuento de hadas que has estado contando a Johnny desde el accidente, pero eso no va a suceder. Al traer a un niño inocente junto a mi cama y decirle que soy su padre has puesto en marcha algo que ya nadie podrá detener.

—Lo sé. Pero haz el favor de escucharme…

—Johnny me ha visto en carne y hueso. Sabe sin lugar a dudas que existo. No convertirlo oficialmente en un Masen sería un pecado mortal.

—Pero tú nunca quisiste…

—¿Nunca quise casarme? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? Deja que te aclare que el hombre al que una vez creíste conocer ya no existe. La persona que tienes ante ti tendría que arrastrarse para tratar de alcanzarte y estrangularte por lo que has hecho.

La expresión horrorizada de Bella hizo que Edward sonriera con crueldad.

—Pero se me ocurre una forma mucho mejor de obtener venganza. Johnny me ha hablado de ese tipo que suele ir a vuestra casa.

Consciente de las erróneas conclusiones de Edward, Bella tuvo que sujetarse al respaldo de la silla que tenía ante sí para controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

—«Mike vende seguros» —continuó Edward, imitando a la perfección la voz de su hijo—. «Viene mucho a comer y me trae juguetes. Cuando me voy a la cama suele quedarse a ver películas con mamá».

—Mike es un amigo, nada más —dijo Bella—. Sabes que no había estado con ningún hombre antes de ti, y no ha habido otro desde entonces.

Edward masculló una maldición.

—¿Y se supone que eso te absuelve de tus pecados?

—No… Sólo trato de explicarte lo de Mike porque Johnny aún es demasiado pequeño para comprender.

—En ese caso, supongo que ni a Mike ni a ti os preocupará que la prensa anuncie nuestra boda.

—Edward…

—Por si lo has olvidado, deja que te refresque la memoria. Hace mucho tiempo, una tentadora y ardiente plebeya hizo apasionadamente el amor con sus palabras y su cuerpo a un incauto corredor de coches que resultó ser el segundo hijo de un duque. Pero el destino hizo caer una maldición sobre ellos por haberse dejado llevar por la pasión. Ella quedó embarazada y, tras dar a luz, ocultó a su amante la existencia de su vástago…

—¡Basta, Edward!

—Aún no has escuchado el resto del cuento. El hijo creció preguntándose si tenía un padre. «_Por supuesto que tienes padre», le decía su madre. «Lo puedes ver en la televisión. Es ése al que están sacando de ese amasijo de hierro para llevárselo en una ambulancia. ¿Te gustaría ir al hospital para ver lo que queda de él? Si su vida corre peligro, no queremos que muera antes de que tengas la oportunidad de llamarlo «papá» al menos una vez, ¿verdad, cariño?»_ —Edward se inclinó hacia Bella como si quisiera lanzarse sobre ella—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estabas embarazada? ¿Se te pasó en algún momento por la cabeza que yo tenía derecho a estar informado?

—¿Acaso crees que no he sufrido a diario por haberte ocultado que tenías un hijo? —se defendió Bella—. Pero eres el hijo del duque de Masen, el campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1, y ya tenías perfectamente planeada tu carrera años antes de que nos conociéramos. Una carrera que no permitía interferencias de ninguna clase. Ni esposa, ni hijos. _Niente_… dijiste. Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando te escuché decir eso por primera vez, y volviste a decírmelo cuando saliste de la cama antes de acudir a tu siguiente carrera en Francia. No quería que pensaras que era una de esas mujeres dispuestas a hacer lo que fuese por obtener algo de ti. Y tú me habrías convencido de que, si no estabas totalmente centrado en tu carrera, no podrías seguir siendo campeón.

—Comparados con el hecho de tener un hijo, mis triunfos de los últimos cinco años no significan nada para mí —espetó Edward—. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que me conocías tan bien y no comprender las necesidades más básicas y elementales de mi carácter?

Bella gimió, desconsolada.

—Pensaba que te conocía, pero tienes razón, Edward. Debí acudir a ti, como me aconsejaron mis padres, a los que no les dije la verdad hasta que mi embarazo fue evidente. Mi padre me repetía que el hecho de que fueras el mejor corredor de Fórmula 1 del mundo no te eximía de nada.

—¡Y tenía razón!

—Ahora lo sé, pero hace seis años a ti te aguardaba una nueva carrera. Me aterrorizaba pensar cómo podría influirte la noticia, de manera que le prometí a mi padre que te lo diría cuando llegara el momento adecuado. El trató de hacerme ver que tú siempre estarías preparándote para una nueva carrera, que aquél era el mejor momento para decírtelo.

—¿Y a pesar de los sabios consejos de tu padre seguiste ocultándome la verdad? —preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerte comprender… —dijo Bella, angustiada—. Estabas disfrutando de un éxito sin precedentes en el circuito. Yo… no veía cómo podías compaginar la paternidad y tu trabajo sin que afectara negativamente a tu carrera. No podía hacerte eso a ti, o a nuestro bebé, que acabaría siendo la verdadera víctima de todo. Nuestro hijo sólo podría verte de vez en cuando… y eso si aceptabas ser su padre.

—¿Si aceptaba ser su padre? —bramó Edward.

Bella movió la cabeza, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Estaba equivocada, Edward. Mis padres me advirtieron que acabaría lamentando mi decisión, pero entonces creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensé que tal vez irías a casa de mis padres la siguiente vez que acudieras a Estados Unidos, pero no lo hiciste.

—Según recuerdo, cuando nos vimos por última vez quedamos en que serías tú la que se pondría en contacto conmigo —dijo Edward—. Tras pasar seis meses sin tener noticias tuyas, ¿para qué iba a buscarte?

—Estuve a punto de llamarte en varias ocasiones, pero no me sentí con valor para hacerlo. Cuando Johnny cumplió tres años y empezó a hacer preguntas sobre ti, decidí llevarlo a Mónaco para que te conociera. Ya tenía los billetes cuando me enteré por la prensa de que estabas implicado en una relación con una mujer embarazada, y resultó que la mujer en cuestión era la prometida de tu hermano Emmett. No supe qué hacer. En caso de que el bebé resultara ser tuyo, temí que volar con Johnny a verte pudiera complicar las cosas. De manera que decidí esperar y llegó el momento en que comprendí que no podía retrasar más tu encuentro con Johnny. Le prometí que te veríamos en tu carrera de Monterrey, pero sufriste el accidente en Brasil antes de poder volar a California… —Bella tuvo que interrumpirse para controlar su emoción—. Nunca llegarás a conocer la profundidad de mi dolor —alargó instintivamente una mano y la apoyó sobre el brazo de Edward—. Estoy destrozada por lo que te he hecho.

Edward apartó su brazo con gesto desdeñoso.

—Eso no me basta. Me he perdido los cinco primeros años de la vida de Johnny. Ya que es imposible recuperarlos, quiero disfrutar del resto. Vamos a casarnos aquí mismo dentro de un rato.

—Nadie puede casarse tan rápido.

—Yo sí. Ya está todo arreglado.

—Pero no quieres casarte conmigo —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa—. Nunca quisiste, o…

—¿O qué?

—Nada… Da igual.

Edward la miró sin ocultar su desprecio.

—Quiero a mi hijo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo. Después de lo que has hecho, verte condenada a vivir con un hombre que no te desea, y que aunque te deseara no podría hacer nada al respecto, me parece una penitencia adecuada.

—Descarga tu furia conmigo si es lo que quieres, pero no dejes que Johnny vea lo que sientes cuando esté con nosotros. Es un niño tan dulce y amoroso…

—¿Como solías ser tú? —dijo Edward en tono desdeñoso—. Es extraño. En otra época pensaba que te conocía…

—Supongo que ambos hemos cambiado. Tú solías tener un espíritu competitivo que nada ni nadie podía conquistar.

—Eso era antes de que quedara permanentemente inválido.

—Aún no hay pruebas de eso. El médico dice…

—Aún no he terminado —interrumpió Edward en tono gélido—. Estoy paralizado, así que empezaremos a partir de ahí con nuestro hijo. Comprendo que te repugne la idea de verme así, pero a Johnny no parece preocuparle. Si no tienes expectativas, no corres el riesgo de sufrir futuras decepciones.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! El médico piensa que si te esfuerzas y sigues la terapia volverás a caminar. ¡Y yo también lo creo!

—¡Más vale que no le cuentes esa mentira a Johnny! ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

Bella era consciente de que lo que le había hecho al ocultarle la existencia de su hijo era imperdonable, pero le aterrorizó comprobar que Edward había renunciado a recuperarse.

Pero con lo que se había encontrado había sido con un ultimátum que no iba a causarle más que pesar, hiciera lo que hiciese. Lo último que quería Edward era una esposa, pero sabía que tenía que contar con ella si quería a su hijo. Irónicamente, no le había quedado más remedio que ofrecer matrimonio a la única persona de la tierra a la que realmente despreciaba.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Johnny entró en aquel momento corriendo en la habitación, antes de que Anna pudiera impedirlo. Bella dio las gracias a la enfermera y cerró la puerta. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Johnny corrió junto a su padre.

—Habéis estado hablando mucho rato.

Edward miró significativamente a Bella. Era evidente que quería escucharle pronunciar las palabras que harían que los sueños de su hijo se hicieran realidad. Johnny también miró a su madre.

Bella se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

—Tu padre y yo teníamos mucho de qué hablar, cariño. Quiere… que seamos una familia.

—¿Como la de Carson?

—Sí —los padres de Carson vivían juntos—. ¿Te gustaría?

Johnny parpadeó antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su padre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a vivir con nosotros? —preguntó, maravillado.

—Tu madre y tú vais a vivir conmigo. De hecho, insisto en ello.

—¡Hurra!

Bella miró instintivamente a Edward, que, en beneficio de su hijo, estaba conteniendo la furia de su mirada.

Le temblaron las piernas. La idea de vivir con él en aquellas circunstancias la aterrorizaba.

—¿Dónde está tu casa? —preguntó Johnny, emocionado.

—Te refieres a nuestra casa —dijo Edward, y el niño asintió, feliz—. Tenemos dos casas.

—¿Dos casas? —repitió Johnny, asombrado.

—Así es. Una está en Mónaco, donde viven mis padres y mi hermano.

—¿Está lejos?

—Bastante. Pero iremos pronto a que conozcas a tus parientes Masen.

—Mamá me ha dicho que tengo una abuela, un abuelo y un tío llamado Emmett.

Edward miró un instante a Bella sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Así es. Él y tu tía Rosalie tienen una hija pequeña llamada Marie Claire. Es tu prima.

—¿Podré jugar con ella alguna vez?

—Por supuesto. Pero de momento vamos a ir a nuestra otra casa. Está aquí, en Italia, en un pueblo llamado Positano, en la ladera de una colina que da al mar.

—Me encanta el mar.

—En ese caso, está acordado.

Seis años atrás, Edward había pedido a Bella que se reuniera con él en Positano para pasar unas vacaciones de dos semanas. Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde entonces.

Edward se inclinó hacia Johnny.

—¿Has volado alguna vez en helicóptero.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Muchas.

—¿Da miedo?

—¿Te da miedo ir en avión?

—No.

—Entonces no te asustará volar en helicóptero conmigo hasta la casa.

—¿Cuándo podemos irnos?

—En cuanto tu madre y yo nos casemos.

Johnny abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Pero estamos en un hospital.

—Este hospital tiene una capilla en la segunda planta. El cura de nuestra familia va a venir a celebrar la ceremonia. Si quieres, puedes ayudarme a prepararme mientras tu madre va al hotel a por vuestro equipaje.

—¡Quiero ayudarte!

—En ese caso, pulsa ese botón para que venga la enfermera.

Johnny pulsó el botón de inmediato. Aquélla fue la señal para que Bella se fuera. Besó a su hijo en la mejilla.

—Volveré dentro de un rato.

Johnny asintió, pero era evidente que tenía cosas más excitantes en que pensar en aquellos momentos.

—No tardes —le advirtió Edward.

* * *

Una vez en el hotel apenas tardó unos minutos en recoger el equipaje. Al no saber cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer en Italia no había llevado demasiada ropa y, lógicamente, no tenía nada adecuado que ponerse para la boda. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no podía entretenerse saliendo a comprar un vestido.

Mientras esperaba a pagar en recepción no dejó de lamentar la falta de habilidad de que había hecho gala para hacer comprender a Charlie cuál era su estado mental seis años atrás. El muro que se había alzado entre ellos era demasiado impenetrable.

Charlie Swan, su padre, era dueño de la empresa de refrescos Quenchers, que construyó a mediados de los años ochenta el circuito de carreras Quencher, cerca de Carmel.

Después de las carreras de Fórmula 1 siempre organizaba una fiesta para los corredores y algunos selectos aficionados en su casa de Carmel.

Bella había asistido a las carreras con sus padres y su hermana mayor Elaine desde que era pequeña, y sabía lo que opinaba su padre sobre las relaciones románticas con los pilotos.

_«Disfrutad de su talento, pero mantened la distancia con ellos»,_ solía decirles a sus hijas, cuya madre opinaba igual.

Elaine pareció asumir el consejo, pero Bella no pensó en ello hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Conoció a Edward Cullen cuando tenía diecisiete años y se encaprichó enseguida del piloto de veinticuatro años.

Él también se encariñó con ella y acudía a verla cada vez que corría en Estados Unidos. Solían dar largos paseos, o iban a navegar y a nadar.

Bella llegó a sentir una gran confianza con él y Edward compartió sus sueños con ella. Con el tiempo, los sentimientos de Bella crecieron hasta convertirse en auténtico amor.

Edward soñaba con ganar siete veces el campeonato, algo que no había hecho nadie hasta entonces. Luego dejaría el circuito para dedicarse a sus negocios y se casaría y tendría familia.

Aunque escuchaba sus palabras, Bella no llegó a asumirlas. Cuando cumplió los veinte años no quería creer que Edward estuviera dispuesto a seguir soltero tanto tiempo. Ella soñaba con convertirse en su esposa y darle un hijo cuanto antes.

De manera que siguió ignorando lo que le decía Edward y jugó con fuego hasta que una noche hicieron el amor. Aquella experiencia cambió su vida para siempre.

Pero todo lo que dijo Edward después fue que era la chica más maravillosa que había conocido y que trataría de dedicarle todo el tiempo posible entre carrera y carrera.

Pero, tras su noche de pasión, Bella pensó ingenuamente que Edward no podría vivir sin ella, porque ella sentía que no podía vivir sin él. Pero esperó en vano su declaración de amor.

Pasaron dos carreras y dos meses y medio antes de que Edward la llamara para invitarla a pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con él en Italia.

Pero para entonces el destino había sorprendido a Bella con algo que no esperaba. Estaba embarazada de Edward.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría si le decía la verdad. En aquellas circunstancias, algunos hombres ofrecían casarse porque eran honorables y querían dar un nombre a su hijo. Bella consideraba a Edward un hombre honorable, pero sabía que provenía de una familia aristócrata de Mónaco a la que no le haría gracia enterarse de que una chica americana cualquiera era la portadora de uno de los futuros herederos de la dinastía Masen.

Sin duda, Edward haría todo lo posible por su hijo desde un punto de vista financiero, pero no se comprometería de lleno. Sólo estaría en contacto con ella entre carrera y carrera, y Bella no quería que a su hijo se le rompiera el corazón por un padre fantasma al que sólo vería ocasionalmente.

¿Y qué sabía realmente de Edward? Sólo tenía una cosa clara: el embarazo crearía complicaciones que le impedirían alcanzar sus metas. Acabó aceptando demasiado tarde lo que Edward le había estado diciendo todos aquellos años: que pretendía permanecer soltero hasta que terminara su carrera.

De manera que, consciente de lo que debía hacer por el bien del bebé, rechazó la invitación de Edward para ir a Italia. Como excusa argumentó que no podía dejar sus estudios en aquellos momentos. De hecho, estaba a punto de graduarse y no podía perder clases si no quería repetir.

Edward pareció sinceramente decepcionado, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado, pero no trató de convencer a Bella. En lugar de ello le dijo que lo más importante era que acabara sus estudios, que comprendía su decisión, y que esperaría a que ella lo llamara cuando pudiera irse de vacaciones con él.

Acabó la conversación diciendo:

—_Te echo de menos, __bellissima__. No sabes cuánto me gustaría tenerte aquí, conmigo. Llámame cuando acabe el semestre y arreglaremos las cosas para estar juntos. _

Angustiada, Bella tuvo que enfrentarse a la amarga verdad: Edward no estaba enamorado de ella hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ella.

Podía devolverle la llamada y decirle que iba a ser padre, pero aquella noticia cambiaría para siempre el mundo de Edward. ¿Cómo iba a centrarse en su carrera con un bebé necesitando su atención? Su profesión no era como la de otros hombres.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que llegara el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad. Pero, tal y como fueron las cosas, nunca volvió a hablar con él.

Después de terminar sus estudios alquiló una pequeña casa en Watsonville, cerca de donde vivían sus padres, y empezó a trabajar en una aseguradora. Cuando ya no pudo ocultar por más tiempo su embarazo contó la verdad a sus padres, que no se mostraron sorprendidos. Sabían cuánto quería a Edward.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza cuando se enteró. Ya había advertido a Bella que tuviera cuidado, que podía acabar sufriendo con aquella relación.

Y Bella había sufrido. Sin embargo, el dolor que había infligido a Edward y a su hijo con su silencio era mucho más profundo.

Por fin, padre e hijo estaban juntos. Pero si había creído que aquel reencuentro podría borrar todos aquellos años de culpabilidad y remordimiento, se había equivocado.

Ningún hombre podía amar a una mujer que le había hecho aquello. Y cuando Johnny se hiciera mayor comprendería que lo que había hecho su madre había sido egoísta y cruel y la despreciaría.

Jamás lograría superar el abismo que la separaba de los dos hombres a los que amaba por encima de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Después de que las enfermeras lo ayudaran a ponerse el traje y la corbata, Edward tomó de nuevo su móvil. Ya había hecho las llamadas necesarias para poner en marcha la ceremonia. Sólo le faltaba poner al tanto a su ama de llaves de sus planes.

Mientras Johnny se entretenía dibujando, Edward llamó a la villa.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Bianca.

—¿Edward? —la mujer, de sesenta y cinco años, rompió a llorar, emocionada—. He ido a misa a diario para rezar por ti.

—Alguien de arriba debe de haberte escuchado —dijo Edward, conmovido.

—¿Quieres decir que puedes andar? Tus padres no me han dicho nada todavía. Tampoco tu hermano Emmett.

—No, no, Bianca. Eso no va a suceder. Nadie sabe lo que estoy a punto de decirte, excepto mi médico.

Y Bella, por supuesto.

Edward apretó instintivamente el puño que tenía libre. Cuando, años atrás, la invitó a Italia, creía que estaba enamorada de él con la clase de amor que un hombre sería afortunado de conocer una vez en la vida. Era su querida Bella, una mujer distinta a las otras. Tenía planes para ellos…

Masculló una maldición. Averiguar que le había ocultado que tenía un hijo le había hecho comprender que no la había conocido en absoluto. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal crueldad?

—Es una bendición que estés vivo —dijo Bianca.

Edward siempre había podido contar con la lealtad de su ama de llaves. Al parecer, iba a tener que confiar en ella y en su marido Angelo más que nunca.

—¿Puedo confiar en que vas a guardar el secreto más importante de tu vida?

—¡Me insultas preguntándolo!

—Lo siento, pero es muy importante que no se entere nadie de lo que te voy a decir, ni siquiera mi familia. Podría filtrarse algo a la prensa, y nadie debe enterarse.

—Nadie se enterará de nada por nosotros.

—_Grazie_, Bianca.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Voy a volar a Positano dentro de unas horas, pero no iré solo. Necesito que Angelo y tú organicéis al servicio y preparéis las habitaciones para dos personas que van a vivir con nosotros.

—Me ocuparé de todo de inmediato. Esta casa ha estado vacía demasiado tiempo.

—Prepárate para escuchar pasos de piececitos a partir de ahora.

—¿Pasos de piececitos?

—Sí, Bianca. De un niño de cinco años llamado Jean Edward Swan de Masen.

Tras un anonadado silencio, Bianca dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa.

—Su madre también estará con nosotros —añadió.

—Ah…

Seis años antes, Bianca fue testigo del sombrío estado de ánimo en que quedó Edward tras su conversación con Bella. Tan sólo ella y su marido fueron capaces de soportarlo durante aquella temporada.

—Hasta luego, Bianca.

Edward colgó sin dejar de pensar en Bella. Decírselo en alto al ama de llaves le había hecho experimentar una inexplicable sensación de orgullo. Sus padres no iban a poder contener su alegría.

Y su hermano se iba a quedar de una pieza cuando averiguara que Edward tenía un hijo mayor que su hija.

En cuanto a su primo y mejor amigo, Jasper era la única persona que sabía algo de Bella. Dentro de unos días lo llamaría a Guatemala para darle el notición.

Hasta que había visto a su hijo, Edward no había querido seguir viviendo…

Johnny tenía el aspecto y la inteligencia que cualquier hombre habría deseado para su hijo, y Bella era la responsable de su excelente comportamiento, de su educación, de su sensibilidad y su amabilidad.

Debía reconocer que veía en su hijo todas las cosas que había amado de Bella cuando ésta tenía diecisiete años.

Cuando la había visto entrar aquella mañana en la habitación había pensado que estaba sufriendo un colapso mental irreversible. Pero todo había cambiado cuando había vuelto con Johnny.

Unos segundos después de ver el precioso rostro de su hijo de cinco años, Edward había sentido que una poderosa fuerza revitalizadora recorría su sistema nervioso.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Johnny cuando su madre entró de nuevo en la habitación.

Edward se volvió a mirarla. Estaba deseando que llegara para llevar adelante la ceremonia y poder salir de una vez de aquella claustrofóbica prisión. Bella cargaba con dos maletas medianas.

Aún estaba asombrado por el cambio que había experimentado. Durante aquellos seis años, la encantadora adolescente por la que perdió la cabeza se había convertido en una mujer madura a la que apenas habría podido reconocer sin la larga y sedosa melena que solía llevar.

Mientras miraba sus largas y contorneadas piernas no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que se había convertido en una voluptuosa belleza.

Bella tembló ante la intimidante mirada de Edward.

—Siento haber tardado tanto…

—Una hora y media, para ser exactos.

—Lo sé, pero había una cola muy larga en recepción —dijo Bella dejando las maletas junto a la pared.

—Ya estamos listos para ir a casarnos, mami.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, Bella se quedó sin aliento. Edward estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, pero con el traje azul marino y la impecable camisa blanca que vestía, era el deslumbrante piloto del que se había enamorado años antes.

Nadie que lo hubiera visto así habría podido imaginar que no podía caminar. En la solapa izquierda del traje llevaba una pequeña rosa blanca.

—Toma, mamá. Esto es para ti —Johnny corrió a darle una pequeña caja de cartón. Sólo entonces se fijó Bella en que también él vestía un traje azul oscuro y camisa blanca. Y también llevaba una rosa en la solapa.

—Gracias, cariño. ¡Qué guapo estás!

—Papá y yo vamos iguales.

—Desde luego —eran los dos hombres más guapos del mundo.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia la caja y vio que contenía un prendido de flores blancas.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó mientras levantaba la cubierta de celofán.

—Papá quiere que lo lleves.

Edward se acercó en la silla de ruedas hasta ella.

—Inclínate para que te lo ponga.

Bella hizo lo que le decía mientras él sacaba el prendido de la caja. Cuando se lo sujetó al vestido, sus dedos la rozaron. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiendo respirar. A través de la fina tela de su vestido, el calor del contacto contra su piel desató una reacción en cadena que recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —preguntó Johnny, al que no se le pasaba nada por alto.

—Sí, cariño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

—No… no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos vio que Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. La burlona expresión de su mirada reveló que sabía con exactitud cómo le afectaba su contacto. Sabía que sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo la habían vuelto siempre loca de deseo.

—Vámonos —dijo Edward unos momentos después.

—Estoy listo —Johnny se situó tras él y ayudó a empujar la silla hacia la puerta.

Camino del ascensor Bella notó que había guardias de seguridad por todas partes. Aquello le recordó que lo que estaba pasando en el hospital con Edward era algo que haría ganar millones de dólares a los medios de comunicación cuando el público fuera informado.

Las carreras y la aristocracia formaban una combinación interesante para la prensa, pero sumando a ello el elemento del playboy paralizado que había mantenido oculto a su hijo y a su esposa durante seis años, la historia resultaba explosiva.

Enseguida llegaron a la segunda planta. A Bella le sorprendió el ornamentado interior de la capilla. Todo en Italia, desde el estilo de los edificios y las estatuas a la seductora sonoridad de la lengua, le encantaba.

Un anciano cura vestido formalmente los animó a avanzar.

—Acercaos—dijo en inglés.

Excepto por los trabajadores del hospital que iban a hacer de testigos, tenían la capilla para ellos solos.

El sacerdote se inclinó y estrechó la mano de Johnny con expresión sonriente.

—Yo bauticé a tu padre cuando nació, y me alegra comprobar que ha tenido un hijo como tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Je… Jean Edward Swan de Masen —dijo Johnny, con una soltura bastante asombrosa para su edad.

—Muy bien, Jean Edward. Es un placer conocer a un joven como tú. Sé que siempre serás un gran consuelo para tu padre, sobre todo ahora que se está recuperando del accidente. Depende de ti, de tu padre y de tu madre que el milagro suceda.

El cura miró a Bella y luego a Edward.

—La mejor medicina que puede existir es una familia unida. Tened coraje y triunfaréis. Y ahora, recemos.

Tras murmurar unas oraciones, el cura dijo a Edward que tomara la mano de Bella.

El momento adquirió un aire de irrealidad cuando ambos prometieron amarse y cuidarse en la salud y en la enfermedad durante el resto de sus días.

—Bella Swan y Edward Cullen de Masen, os declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, amén —el sacerdote concluyó haciendo la señal de la cruz.

—Amén —susurró Bella.

Johnny dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Ya estáis casados?

—Lo estamos —murmuró Edward con voz grave.

—¿Y dónde está el anillo de mamá?

—En la villa.

—Oh —tras un momento de silencio, Johnny añadió—: ¿Y no vais a besaros?

—Sí —dijo Bella antes de que Edward respondiera.

Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, pero su corazón se hizo añicos cuando sintió que estaba besando una fría pared de piedra.

En cuanto ella se apartó, Edward tomó a Johnny en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo. El niño se volvió y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. Bella apenas podía respirar debido a las emociones que la embargaban.

—Ahora eres oficialmente mi hijo. Nunca volveremos a separarnos —Edward besó a Johnny en la frente—. ¿Estás listo para el viaje en helicóptero?

—¡Sí!

El cura les recordó que debían pasar a la salita adjunta a la capilla para firmar los documentos del matrimonio. Cuando acabaron, Bella estrechó cariñosamente su mano.

—Gracias, padre.

El sacerdote se apartó con ella un momento de Edward y de Johnny.

—Conozco a tu marido desde que nació. Edward protege celosamente su corazón. Sé paciente durante los oscuros tiempos que se avecinan. Algún día volverá a salir el sol.

A Bella le habría gustado tener la fe del sacerdote, pero las palabras _«algún día»_ le hicieron sumergirse en una nueva oleada de desesperación.

Una vez concluidos todos los trámites, un grupo de trabajadores del hospital los acompañó hasta la azotea, donde aguardaba el helicóptero que iba a llevarlos a la villa. Dos enfermeros instalaron a Edward en el interior y, tras ayudar a Johnny a subir, uno de ellos entregó a Bella la cámara de usar y tirar que había utilizado para tomar fotos de la boda.

—¿Estás emocionado, cariño? —preguntó a su hijo una vez estuvo sentada.

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Johnny no engañó a Bella. Estaba asustado, pero jamás lo habría admitido ante su padre.

Un instante después comenzaron a rotar las aspas de las hélices.

Edward debió de percibir el miedo de su hijo, porque apoyó su mano en la de él en cuanto se elevaron.

—Así fue como me sentía la primera vez que conduje un coche de carreras de verdad, _mio piccolo_. Pero enseguida me acostumbré a la sensación. Tú limítate a mirarme y verás como todo va bien.

Unos minutos después dejaron atrás Roma en dirección al sur. Johnny no tardó en superar el miedo y al cabo de un rato estaba haciendo comentarios sin parar mientras contemplaba las espectaculares vistas que se divisaban desde el helicóptero.

Siguieron su trayecto en dirección a Positano por la costa de Amalfi, conocida como una de las regiones más bellas de Italia.

—¿Dónde está nuestra villa, papá? —preguntó Johnny cuando oyó que el piloto comentaba que ya estaban muy cerca.

Edward se inclinó hacia la ventanilla y señaló.

—¿Ves la casa rosada que está encima de esa colina?

Johnny presionó su nariz contra la ventanilla.

—¡Parece un palacio!

—Es demasiado pequeña para ser un palacio de verdad —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!

La mente de Bella se llenó de imágenes de cómo habrían sido las cosas si seis años antes se hubiera reunido con Edward en aquel paraíso. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Entonces no había tenido una respuesta para aquella pregunta, pero ahora sí la tenía. Edward estaba feliz. Su instantánea transformación de soltero a padre había sido total.

—Estamos a punto de aterrizar —les informó el piloto.

Edward hizo que Johnny se sentara adecuadamente y no le soltó la mano hasta que el helicóptero tomó tierra. Bella se preguntó quién necesitaba más a quién.

El helipuerto formaba parte de una pequeña clínica que se hallaba en una ladera de la colina. Dos enfermeros acudieron enseguida para trasladar a Edward del helicóptero a una ambulancia. Bella dio las gracias al piloto antes de bajar con su hijo.

Una vez en la ambulancia miró a Edward y notó que su expresión se había endurecido. Después de haber sido el rey de la velocidad durante varios años, no debía de resultarle fácil aceptar la constante ayuda que necesitaba.

A su manera, Johnny mostró una asombrosa comprensión de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su padre.

—¿Te encuentras bien, papá?

Edward acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

—Contigo aquí, ¿cómo no iba a estar bien?

Bella se obligó a mirar por la ventanilla. _«Sigue diciendo eso, __Edward__. Sigue creyéndolo y saldrás de ésta más fuerte que nunca»_.

El conductor puso en marcha la ambulancia y unos segundos después circulaban por una sinuosa y estrecha carretera a la que daban diversas villas de lujo. Finalmente se detuvo ante una verja que daba a un sendero privado. La verja se abrió para darles paso y unos momentos después estaban ante la villa rosada que habían visto desde el aire.

—Ya estamos en casa —dijo Edward.

—¡Hurra! —Johnny prácticamente saltó del coche, demasiado excitado como para permanecer quieto un segundo más. Bella lo siguió.

El enfermero que los había acompañado sacó una silla de ruedas en la que ayudó a instalarse a Edward. Luego empujó la silla hasta un precioso patio interior que rodeaba una piscina rectangular.

Johnny tenía razón: la villa parecía un palacio.

Cuando el enfermero volvió a la ambulancia, una mujer y un hombre, ambos de pelo rubio oscuro, salieron a recibir a Edward. Por sus abrazos y expresiones de cariño, Bella dedujo que lo querían mucho.

Edward atrajo a Johnny hacia sí y lo sentó en su regazo.

—Bianca, Angelo, os presento mi hijo, Johnny —dijo en inglés—. Johnny, ellos son los Carlonis.

—¡Hola!

La sonrisa del niño fue como un rayo de sol.

—¡Qué niño más guapo! —exclamó Bianca mientras se inclinaba para besarlo en ambas mejillas.

Angelo, un hombre fuerte como un toro, sonrió.

—Te pareces a tu padre cuando era joven.

—Lo mismo me ha dicho el piloto del helicóptero —dijo Johnny, obviamente encantado.

—Bianca y Angelo llevan años viviendo aquí y se ocupan de mí y de la casa.

—Mamá y yo también nos vamos a ocupar de ti.

Edward besó a su hijo en la frente.

—Lo mejor será que todos cuidemos de todos. ¿Bella? —añadió inesperadamente sin mirarla, casi como si fuera un exceso de equipaje.

Bella se acercó con piernas temblorosas a estrechar las manos de Bianca y Angelo.

—Os presento a mi esposa, Bella Swan, ahora Bella de Masen.

El nombre pareció significar algo para el ama de llaves, que miró a Bella sin sonreír.

—Nos acabamos de casar en el hospital —continuó Edward—. Hasta mañana, no quiero que nadie sepa que estamos en casa. ¿_Capisce_?

—Sí, Edward—murmuró Bianca. Su marido se limitó a asentir.

—¿Johnny? Si quieres venir conmigo y con Angelo, Bianca se ocupará de tu madre. Luego comeremos en la terraza.

—La cocinera ya tiene lista la comida —dijo el ama de llaves.

Johnny ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes cocinera, papá?

Edward sonrió.

—Ahora tú también la tienes. Se llama Juliana. Puede prepararte lo que quieras.

Al escuchar aquello, Johnny se puso a dar saltos, emocionado. Bella notó que parecía totalmente feliz con su padre.

—Nos vemos enseguida, cariño.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

Bianca se volvió hacia Bella.

—Venga conmigo, señora de Masen.

Tomó la maleta de Bella y la condujo hasta un amplio dormitorio pintado en delicados tonos azules y con un moderno baño que incluía todo tipo de servicios.

En el centro del dormitorio había una gran cama de matrimonio cubierta con una colcha de seda verde.

—Es una habitación preciosa —Bella miró a su alrededor y señaló una puerta—. ¿Adónde da esa puerta?

—Al pasillo.

Bella asintió.

—¿Y dónde ha instalado a Johnny?

—En la suite de su padre, al otro extremo de la villa.

El ama de llaves estaba siendo educada, pero Bella detectó cierta hostilidad en ella. Era evidente que culpaba a Bella por aquella situación y quería compensar a Edward. Decidió que hablaría con Edward sobre el tema cuando estuvieran a solas, para que el comportamiento de Bianca no afectara negativamente a Johnny.

—La comida se servirá en la terraza oeste. Cuando esté instalada, vaya por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo y luego cruce las puertas corredizas.

—Gracias, Bianca.

El ama de llaves salió sin decir nada más.

Bella comprendió que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la situación si quería sobrevivir. Sólo la toleraban en la villa porque era la madre de Johnny.

Tras refrescarse en el baño y ponerse unos pantalones blancos y una blusa amarilla, salió al vestíbulo.

Había prometido hacer una rápida llamada a sus padres, pero tendría que esperar a la hora de acostarse. El día anterior los había llamado para decirles que habían llegado bien a Roma. Lógicamente, sus padres querían saber cuál había sido el resultado de la visita al hospital. Se iban a quedar sorprendidos cuando averiguaran que ya estaba casada, pero se alegrarían de que la verdad hubiera salido por fin a la luz por el bien de su nieto.

Pero no estaban al tanto del verdadero estado mental de Edward, y Bella no pensaba informarles de la situación hasta que la tuviera un poco más controlada.

A punto de llegar a la terraza, vio a Edward sentado en su silla de ruedas. Estaba señalando algo a su animado hijo, que estaba de pie junto a él.

Al verla, Johnny corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Bella nunca había agradecido tanto sentir sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Ven a ver, mamá! —dijo el niño a la vez que tiraba de ella hacia la terraza.

Bella trató de ignorar la castigadora mirada de Edward mientras se encaminaba hacia la barandilla.

Johnny señaló el mar que se veía desde la terraza.

—¿Ves esas islas?

Bella asintió.

—Se llaman las islas Galli. Papá me ha dicho que las sirenas solían vivir allí y que eran peligrosas. ¿Qué es una sirena?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—Me ha dicho que te lo preguntara a ti porque tú lo sabes todo sobre las sirenas.

Bella se ruborizó, pero se negó a mirar a Edward.

—Eran mujeres imaginarias con medio cuerpo de pez que cantaban cuando algún barco pasaba cerca.

—¿Y por qué eran peligrosas?

—Porque sus canciones eran tan bonitas que hacían que los hombres quisieran saltar de los barcos para nadar hasta ellas —dijo Edward—. Pero los hombres morían al tratar de alcanzarlas.

Johnny miró a su padre con expresión seria.

—No deberían haber navegado cerca de ellas.

—Tienes razón, _figlio mio_. Desafortunadamente, aprendieron la lección tarde.

Bella trató de contener su enfado.

—Es sólo un cuento, cariño —dijo a su hijo—. Y ahora vamos a sentarnos a comer.

Se reunieron con Edward en torno a la mesa redonda de cristal en la que una doncella llamada Concetta acababa de servir la comida.

—¿Mamá? Bianca me ha dicho que Juliana ha preparado una hamburguesa con queso especialmente para mí.

—¡Qué suerte! Ésa es una de tus comidas favoritas.

Johnny asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, papá?

—También me encantan las hamburguesas.

El niño sonrió, encantado de la coincidencia, y luego se lanzó sobre su comida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer después de comer? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Tu padre acaba de salir del hospital, cariño. Ha sido un día muy largo y ajetreado y lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a la cama temprano.

Edward lanzó a Bella una mirada de advertencia antes de volverse hacia Johnny.

—¿Te gustaría ver mi gimnasio?

—¿Dónde está?

—Al final del pasillo, en el extremo más alejado de la piscina.

—¿Quieres decir que está en nuestra casa? —preguntó Johnny, sorprendido.

—Sí, _piccolo mio_. En una habitación muy grande en la que trabajo para estar en forma.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Pesas, espalderas, bancos de flexiones, una bicicleta estática, una cinta para caminar y correr…

—¡Bien! ¿Puedo hacer ejercicio contigo?

—Podemos trabajar con las pesas para fortalecer nuestros bíceps.

—¿Qué son los bíceps?

—Esto —Edward palmeó el brazo de Johnny—. Dentro de poco los tuyos serán más grandes que los de tu amigo Carson.

—Los suyos son más bien pequeños.

—Eso suponía.

Johnny rió.

—Pero tú aún no has visto a Carson. Eres muy gracioso, papi. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —Edward tomó un bocado de macarrones antes de continuar hablando—. Mañana iremos a comprar unos juguetes y luego podemos nadar. Nos sentará bien con el calor que está haciendo.

—Yo no sé nadar muy bien, pero sé bucear si mamá me sujeta.

—Ahora estoy yo aquí para sujetarte.

* * *

_**Atuendos de Bella en Polyvore.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_____________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Bella captó con total claridad la advertencia de Edward. _«Ha llegado mi turno»,_ venía a decir. Y a ella no se le habría ocurrido privarlo de aquello.

Después del sombrío estado mental por el que había pasado, le hacía muy feliz comprobar que la presencia de Johnny estaba devolviéndole las ganas de vivir.

Doce horas antes Johnny y ella habían tomado un taxi para acudir al hospital. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces que apenas podía creerlo. Estaba casada y a partir de aquel día iba a ser tratada como la señora de Masen, esposa del gran Edward Cullen.

Tembló de aprensión al pensar en cómo reaccionarían los padres de Edward cuando se enteraran de la noticia. Su madre la despreciaría por lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo podía haber ocultado a Edward la existencia de su hijo durante tanto tiempo? Sabía que los remordimientos no la abandonarían nunca, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera para compensarlo.

Lo más probable era que en aquellos momentos estuviera deseando que se fuera para poder disfrutar de su primera comida a solas con su hijo, una experiencia que ella ya había compartido con Johnny muchas veces. Al menos aquello era algo que podía hacer por él.

Terminó rápidamente el resto de su comida y luego se levantó.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas —dijo, evitando mirar a Edward—. Que os divirtáis.

—¿A quién piensas llamar? En California son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que Bella se detuviera en seco.

—Es cierto —rió nerviosamente, no sólo por haber olvidado la diferencia horaria, sino porque Edward podía pensar que iba a llamar a Mike. Después de haberle dicho que sólo eran amigos, tenía todos los motivos para sentirse suspicaz.

—Cuando le he dicho a Bianca que preparara las habitaciones ha asumido que, en mi estado, necesitaría un dormitorio para mí sólo —dijo Edward—. Pero, como ha dicho Johnny, la mamá y el papá de Carson duermen en la misma habitación, de manera que puedes trasladar tus cosas a mi cuarto —la orden estaba implícita en el tono de su sugerencia—. Cuando llegues al vestíbulo, tuerce a la izquierda. Es la habitación del final del pasillo.

A pesar de saber que sólo lo estaba haciendo por Johnny, Bella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de excitación al pensar en dormir con él.

—Mi cuarto está junto al vuestro, mami.

El primer impulso de Bella fue preguntar a Johnny si quería ayudarla a trasladar su equipaje, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Johnny y ella habían pasado juntos tanto tiempo que resultaba extraño ceder la responsabilidad a otro. Pero Edward no era cualquier otro. Era el padre de Johnny y había asumido su paternidad sin dudarlo. La adoración entre padre e hijo había sido mutua desde el primer instante. Johnny quería estar con su padre, lo que significaba más tiempo libre para ella, que en realidad no lo quería.

Johnny había sido todo su mundo desde que había nacido. Pero ahora iba a compartirlo como lo hacían dos padres en un hogar normal.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo finalmente.

Sin dar tiempo a Johnny a hacerle preguntas que tal vez no podría contestar, salió de la terraza y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Unos minutos después se hallaba con su equipaje ante las puertas de madera labrada que daban al dormitorio principal. Cuando las abrió entró en un mundo de ensueño, sin duda creado para ayudar a Edward a relajarse después de las carreras. Como la habitación que acababa de dejar, aquella también bordeaba la piscina, pero era bastante más grande. Sobre la cabecera de la cama colgaban dos cuadros de Miguel Ángel. Junto a una de las paredes había un gran armario francés pintado a mano. También había un sofá ornamentado y un confidente situados frente a una chimenea exquisitamente tallada. A ambos lados de una mesa de mármol blanco había dos sillas estilo Luis XV.

Frente a la cama había dos altas puertas que daban a una terraza desde la que había espectaculares vistas al océano.

Bella dejó la maleta en el suelo y salió. La belleza desde aquel lado de la casa era tan indescriptible que casi dolía. Permaneció un buen rato allí antes de explorar el resto de la _suite_.

Una puerta daba al dormitorio de Johnny, decorado en unos deliciosos tonos amarillo limón y blanco. Otra daba a un lujoso baño y una tercera al estudio de Edward, equipado con todo lo último en tecnología.

Aquella habitación pertenecía al corredor. Todos sus trofeos, premios y fotos estaban allí, modestamente ocultos a los ojos del mundo. Edward siempre había sido la personificación de la clase para Bella, y ahora entendía por qué. Si le quitaran sus orígenes aristocráticos, seguiría siendo el mismo hombre maravilloso que era.

En el fondo era una persona muy reservada que, a pesar de disfrutar de la competición, se mostraba asombrosamente humilde en lo referente a su colosal éxito en el mundo de las carreras.

Aquella mañana, en el hospital, la violencia de sus emociones había revelado una faceta de su naturaleza que poca gente llegaba a ver. Pero Bella había mirado en su alma y había descubierto a un hombre que quería a su hijo más que cualquier premio que pudiera obtener con las carreras. También estaba convencida de que, aunque no hubiera sufrido el accidente, Edward habría tenido la misma reacción cuando le hubiera presentado a su hijo en California.

El anhelo de ser padre siempre había estado allí. Edward nunca había negado que algún día, en el momento adecuado, quería tener una familia, pero el destino había decretado que ese día llegara antes de lo que esperaba, cambiando para siempre la vida de tres personas.

Bella no fue capaz de controlar el sollozo que subió a su garganta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y deslizó la mano por la colcha color crema que la cubría.

—Querido Edward… si tenía que haber un accidente, ¿por qué no me sucedió a mí? No a ti, mi amor. No a ti…

De pronto sintió que una mano le zarandeaba el brazo.

—¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa?

Johnny había entrado en la habitación tan sigilosamente que Bella no lo había oído.

—¿Papá? Mamá está llorando.

—Tal vez está disgustada porque he olvidado darle el anillo de bodas que le prometí.

Bella trató de borrar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro antes de volverse, pero nada escapaba a la atención de Edward que, tras observarla un momento, maniobró su silla de ruedas hasta el tocador para sacar algo de un cajón.

—¿Ves este rubí, Johnny? —dijo a la vez que abría la palma de la mano—. Napoleón lo trajo de su campaña en Egipto. Es conocido como el Corazón de Alejandría.

Johnny tomó el anillo y lo miró.

—Es muy bonito.

—Hace muchas generaciones que el anillo está en la familia Varano. Mi madre me lo entregó cuando cumplí veintiún años. Me dijo que debía dárselo a la mujer con que quisiera casarme —Edward se acercó a Bella—. Dame tu mano izquierda.

Una de las famosas joyas Varano…

La madre de Edward nunca habría imaginado que el anillo acabaría en el dedo de una insignificante norteamericana que había sido capaz de ocultar durante cinco años a su hijo que había sido padre.

Agobiada por los remordimientos, Bella extendió la mano, consciente de que cada gesto de aquel memorable día tenía un propósito simbólico y dejaría una impresión indeleble en la mente de Johnny.

Edward tomó su mano y le puso el anillo. Cuando lo miró, Bella pensó que aquel rubí se parecía mucho a su sangrante corazón.

Johnny la miró atentamente.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora, mami?

—Mucho mejor —Bella extendió los brazos para abrazar a su hijo, consciente de que su marido esperaba algún tipo de respuesta—. Gracias, Edward—dijo por encima del hombro de Johnny—. Sé que es un anillo inestimable. Me esforzaré porque nunca le suceda nada —le aterrorizaba perder una herencia familiar irremplazable.

—Tampoco sería tan grave. Cuando Johnny encuentre a la mujer con la quiera casarse, podrá elegir entre las otras joyas que hay en el palacio ducal.

—¿Otras joyas? ¿Puedo verlas, papi?

—Por supuesto. Haremos un viaje para visitar a mi primo Maximiliano y a su esposa Greer. Tienen un hijo llamado Carlo que se parece mucho a ti, aunque es más joven. Tú eres el mayor de todos tus primos.

Johnny sonrió, evidentemente satisfecho con la idea.

—¿Tengo muchos primos?

Edward asintió.

—Mi otro primo Nicolás y su esposa, Piper, acaban de tener trillizos.

—¿Trillizos?

—Eso significa tres bebés a la vez —explicó Bella.

—¡Guau!

—Dos niñas y un niño. Lety, Carolina y Fernando —dijo Edward—. Y mi primo Jasper también acaba de ser padre. Pronto vendrá a visitarnos.

Jasper… Bella conocía muy bien aquel nombre. Había habido momentos a lo largo de los últimos seis años en que había sentido la tentación de llamarlo para pedirle consejo. Pero cada vez que había descolgado el auricular se había echado atrás. Si Edward hubiera averiguado que le había contado a Jasper lo sucedido antes que a él, las cosas habrían resultado aún peor.

—¿Cómo se llama su bebé?

—Nicky de Whitlock. Alice, su mama, es de Sonoma, California.

—Nosotros hemos estado ahí, ¿verdad, mamá?

Bella asintió sin decir nada.

—Mi tía Elaine va a tener otro bebé —añadió Johnny.

Edward ladeó su oscura cabeza.

—La recuerdo. ¿Sigue teniendo el pelo rojo?

—Sí. Le preocupa que su hijo lo herede.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dice que los otros niños se burlarán de él.

—A veces los niños no son agradables, ¿verdad?

—No. Carson no fue agradable cuando me llamó llorica.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Ha herido alguna vez alguien tus sentimientos?

Edward miró a Bella antes de responder.

—Sí —contestó con firmeza.

Bella apartó la mirada.

—¿Johnny? Se está haciendo tarde. Tienes que tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama.

—De acuerdo.

—Voy a abrir el grifo de tu bañera.

Bella bajó de la cama, ansiosa por alejarse de Edward. Pero cuando fue a entrar en el dormitorio de Johnny le dijo que esperara.

—Déjale que se bañe en nuestra bañera. Podrá nadar en ella.

—¡Nadar! —exclamó Johnny, encantado ante la perspectiva.

Unos minutos después estaba demostrando sus habilidades de salpicado en la enorme bañera del dormitorio de sus padres.

Bella sintió la presencia de Edward a sus espaldas mientras se arrodillaba para lavar el pelo de su hijo.

—Mira, papá… puedo contener el aliento —Johnny metió la cabeza bajo el agua mientras su madre le lavaba los rizos. Cuando volvió a salir con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, parecía uno de los atractivos y traviesos querubines italianos que Bella había visto pintados en la capilla del hospital. Se parecía tanto a Edward…

—Voy a por el pijama —dijo, emocionada.

Un rato después, con el pijama puesto y tras haberse lavado los dientes, Johnny se volvió hacia su padre.

—Ya estoy listo para ir a la cama. ¿Quieres acompañarme mientras rezo mis oraciones?

—Trata de impedírmelo —bromeó Edward a la vez que simulaba golpear con el puño la mandíbula de su hijo.

—Déjame hacer eso.

Johnny imitaba todo lo que su padre hacía. Como una esponja, no dejaba de absorber cada uno de sus gestos, de sus actos.

Bella los siguió hasta el dormitorio del niño. Apartó la colcha y las sábanas de la cama y colocó junto a la almohada el modelo en miniatura del coche de Edward y dos pequeños dinosaurios que Johnny había llevado consigo.

Mientras Bella se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Johnny se arrodilló junto a ésta y miró de reojo a su padre para asegurarse de que le estaba prestando atención.

—Querido Dios… quiero a mi papá. Gracias por haber dejado que nos casáramos. Gracias por no haber dejado que me asustara demasiado en el helicóptero. Bendice a todos mis abuelos y a todos mis primos. Bendice las piernas de papá para que se pongan mejor. Bendice a mamá para que deje de llorar. Amén.

—Amén —dijo Bella a la vez que se levantaba—. Disculpadme un momento.

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación, Edward abrazó a su hijo. Estaba tan emocionado que le costaba hablar.

—Te quiero, Johnny. Me has hecho muy feliz, hijo mío.

—Y tú a mí, papá.

—Dime algo. ¿Tu madre suele llorar a menudo?

—Sí, porque te quiere mucho.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Pero no sabe que puedo escucharla —añadió el niño—. Ojalá no llorara…

—No es agradable escuchar llorar a nuestras madres, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿La tuya también llora mucho?

—Sé que a veces lo hace.

—Porque tiene miedo de que sufras un accidente, ¿verdad?

Edward palmeó la espalda de su hijo.

—Ya no tiene que preocuparse por eso.

—Porque tuviste un gran accidente.

—Más grande de lo que esperaba.

Johnny tomó el coche que su madre había dejado junto a la almohada y lo miró.

—¿Volverás a correr cuando te pongas mejor?

—No. Pienso quedarme en casa para disfrutar de mi hijo.

—Me alegro de eso —tras una pausa, Johnny añadió—: Si me asusto esta noche, ¿puedo ir a vuestro dormitorio?

Edward sonrió.

—¿Y adonde ibas a ir si no? Pero puede que no te haga falta si dejamos una de las luces encendidas.

—Gracias —Johnny besó a su padre en la mejilla antes de meterse en la cama—. ¿Papi? ¿Quieres ver mi álbum de recortes antes de irte a la cama?

—No sabía que tuvieras un álbum de recortes.

—Hace tiempo que lo tengo. Mamá me ha ayudado a hacerlo. Voy a por él —Johnny volvió a salir de la cama y corrió hasta la silla en que su madre había dejado su maleta. La abrió, sacó el álbum y corrió de nuevo junto a su padre—. Toma.

Edward tomó el álbum y, emocionado, lo abrió. En la primera página había una foto que le hizo Bella cuando acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años. Nueve años de historia… mucho tiempo.

Entonces ella tenía diecisiete años y ya era toda una belleza. Hasta que empezaron a hablar en casa de sus padres había creído que era mayor. Cuando el señor Swan los presentó, recalcó la edad de su hija en tono de clara advertencia.

En la foto, Edward aparecía con el trofeo de ganador de su primer campeonato del mundo de Fórmula 1, alardeando ante la niña mujer cuya dulzura y belleza lo atraían como las sirenas de Ulises.

—¿Puedo ver la copa? —preguntó Johnny.

—Mañana te lo enseñaré todo.

—Tienes muchas, ¿verdad?

—Unas cuantas —contestó Edward, pero habría renunciado a todas con tal de haber podido pasar aquellos años con su hijo. Años en que un hijo y un padre se necesitaban mutuamente…

Maldijo en silencio a Bella por haberle privado de aquello.

La foto del álbum parecía burlarse de él.

Entonces se sentía inmortal, dispuesto a romper todos los récords establecidos en el mundo de la Fórmula 1. Ni por un momento se le pasó por la imaginación que llegaría el día en que sería incapaz de posar en pie para una foto.

Pasó la página con mano temblorosa. En la siguiente foto, tomada el mismo día que la anterior, aparecían Bella y su familia con él.

—Esos son el abuelo, la abuela, tía Elaine y mamá —dijo Johnny.

Edward carraspeó.

—Ya veo —su mente se llenó de recuerdos—. ¿Sabías que el nombre Swan tiene una historia importante?

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Hace mucho, otro Swan inventó una máquina para hacer agua carbonatada.

Johnny frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita?

—La leche.

Edward rió.

—¿Y aparte de la leche?

—El refresco de naranja.

—Se nota que eres medio italiano. A los italianos nos encanta el refresco de naranja. Se hace con agua carbonatada. Muchos refrescos se hacen con agua carbonatada. Por eso dirige tu abuelo la empresa Quencher.

—No sabía eso. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Tu madre.

Bella contó muchas cosas a Edward aquella primera noche. Edward debía admitir que se produjo una comunicación inmediata entre ellos, algo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que Bella era bastante más joven que él. Una adolescente con la suficiente belleza y encanto como para animarlo a acudir a casa de los Swan cada vez que iba a correr en los Estados Unidos.

—El abuelo dice que eres el mejor corredor del mundo.

Y el mayor miserable que existía por haber dejado embarazada a su hija…

—Me temo que ya no lo soy, _mon fils_.

Edward ayudó a Johnny a meterse en la cama y lo arropó antes de pasar a la siguiente página del álbum. Así comenzó un viaje hacia el pasado. Su vida se desplegó ante él en orden cronológico. Había muchas fotos de Bella y él practicando surf o navegando.

Una foto en concreto llamó especialmente su atención. En ella aparecía la hospedería en que pasaron aquella gloriosa noche. La felicidad que reflejaba la expresión de ambos hizo que le costara verdaderos esfuerzos respirar.

Bella había hecho un registro cronológico de su carrera, sin dejar nada fuera. Cada carrera, cada triunfo. Todo ello documentado. En algunas fotos de revistas y periódicos aparecía celebrando sus triunfos con diversas bellezas y celebridades en conocidos clubes nocturnos del mundo.

En otras aparecía con sus padres y hermanos tras el Gran Premio de Mónaco, o en Monza, en Italia…

Miró a Johnny, que finalmente se había quedado dormido con el carrillo sobre el coche de juguete. Lo retiró cuidadosamente y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche, junto a los dinosaurios. Tras un día tan intenso, no era de extrañar que se hubiera quedado dormido casi de repente.

Y el día también había sido especialmente intenso para él. Aquella mañana había sufrido dos conmociones de las no creía que fuera a recuperarse nunca. Cuando había escuchado la voz de Bella y la había visto de pie ante su cama como un precioso cervatillo asustado por las deslumbrantes luces de un coche, había creído que estaba alucinando.

Tras haber pasado años esperando en vano tener noticias de ella, la aparición de Bella en el hospital en sus horas más bajas le había hecho comprender por primera vez cómo era posible que alguien pudiera cometer un crimen pasional.

¿Y quién habría podido imaginar que tras echarla de la habitación del hospital con su rabioso improperio volvería unos minutos después con el hijo que habían engendrado juntos? Su maravilloso hijo, Jean Edward…

Bella tenía razón. Su madre adoraría al pequeño Giovanni. Edward sabía que sus padres estaban sufriendo por su parálisis. Consciente de su dolor, e incapaz de soportar verlo en sus amorosas miradas, los había mantenido alejados de su lado. Aún no podía enfrentarse a aquello.

Emmett entendía. Unos años atrás estuvo a punto de perder una pierna en un accidente que sufrió mientras esquiaba. Casi enloqueció de desesperación. Pero Rosalie lo cambió todo.

Apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla de ruedas. Estaba seguro de que la angustia de sus padres se vería en gran medida aliviada cuando vieran a Johnny. No pensaba tardar en llamarlos, pero en aquellos momentos quería permanecer allí para tratar de asimilar la maravilla de la existencia de su hijo.

Cuando estuviera seguro de que su esposa estaba dormida, le pediría a Angelo que lo ayudara a meterse en la cama.

No podía decirse que Bella y él fueran precisamente la viva imagen de dos amantes apasionados…


	5. Chapter 5

_____________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Tras comprobar desde el umbral de la puerta que Johnny estaba enseñando a su padre el álbum de recortes, Bella se fue a la cama. Quería que Edward creyera que estaba dormida cuando entrara en la habitación. Lo amaba tanto que su estado nunca le importaría. De hecho, lo amaba aún más por ello. Pero, dado que no la correspondía, la situación para él resultaba repugnante.

Debía asimilar el hecho de que Edward despreciara la mera idea de compartir la cama con ella. Sólo por el bien de Johnny estaba dispuesto a superar su rechazo y a simular que eran una pareja felizmente casada.

Suspiró. Era posible que hubiera hecho todo lo demás mal con Edward, pero con el álbum que había ido elaborando bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo le había hecho un regalo inestimable que no podía rechazar.

Antes de apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche, colocó el libro de bebé de Johnny sobre la almohada de Edward. Otro regalo recopilado desde los primeros momentos de su nacimiento hasta la semana anterior, cuando puso la foto de Johnny posando junto Carson con su equipo de fútbol. Todo aquello ayudaría a su padre a ponerse al tanto de los años que se había perdido de su hijo.

Elaine había tomado docenas de fotos en la habitación del hospital cuando nació Johnny. Fotos del bebé en la cuna, de la médico que atendió a Bella, de la familia mientras tomaba a Johnny en brazos por turnos… Bendita Elaine.

* * *

Tras haber hecho todo lo posible por aquella noche, Bella se tumbó de costado y se cubrió con las mantas. Con el aire acondicionado encendido debido al intenso calor reinante, se agradecían.

Tras cerciorarse de que Johnny estaba profundamente dormido, Edward salió de la habitación y fue a la terraza. Sabía que había llegado el momento de ponerse en contacto con sus padres. Había dado órdenes estrictas al médico para que no les comunicara que había dejado el hospital, pero ahora que él era padre comprendía muchas cosas en las que nunca se había parado a pensar hasta hacía unas horas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan insensible y egoísta como para mantener a sus padres apartados de su lado desde que había sufrido el accidente? Desde que decidió dedicarse a las carreras de coches les había hecho sufrir tanto que merecían enterarse antes que nadie de que ya no era el soltero por el que tanto se habían preocupado durante aquellos años.

Sin perder más tiempo, sacó el móvil para llamarlos. Estarían en la cama. Su padre contestó a la primera llamada, lo que significaba que estaba esperando. Habría visto el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

—_Mon cher fils_…

Edward tuvo que carraspear.

—Papá.

—_Grace à Dieu_!

Edward oyó que su madre pronunciaba la misma exclamación en el fondo.

—Siento no haberos llamado hasta ahora. No me sentía capaz. Perdonadme.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Lo comprendemos. ¡Lo que importa es que estás vivo!

Edward asintió. Él mismo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba vivo hasta aquella mañana, cuando Bella se había presentado con Johnny en el hospital.

—Sé que es tarde, papá, pero quería que supierais que estoy de vuelta en Positano. Oigo a mamá haciendo preguntas. Dile que voy a empezar de inmediato con la terapia física.

—Es una noticia magnífica, hijo, pero sabemos que vas a necesitar ayuda. Volaremos mañana mismo hasta allí para echarte una mano.

El día siguiente iba a ser demasiado pronto. Edward necesitaba otro día para establecer una mínima rutina con su hijo antes de que la familia apareciera.

—Tengo ayuda de sobra, papá. ¿Por qué no venís pasado mañana? Traed a Emmett y a su familia con vosotros. Para entonces todo estará organizado. Hay aquí dos personas a las que quiero que conozcáis todos.

—Ah, ¿_oui_? —el tono del padre de Edward reveló que aquello había despertado su interés.

—Pon el manos libres para que mamá pueda escuchar esto —dijo Edward.

Les esperaba la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas.

* * *

Al parecer, Bella había estado aún más agotada de lo que había creído, porque en ningún momento notó que Edward hubiera acudido a la cama. Cuando Johnny entró corriendo a la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio para despertarla, Edward no estaba allí. Tan sólo la huella de su cabeza en la almohada y la desaparición del libro de bebé de Johnny demostraban que había pasado la noche a su lado.

¿Habría podido dormir algo?

Eso esperaba Bella. Edward necesitaba hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para iniciar la batalla que le aguardaba para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas.

—¿Has desayunado ya con tu padre? —preguntó tras comprobar que eran más de las nueve.

—Sí. Juliana me ha preparado un zumo y tostadas con canela.

—Qué suerte —Bella se irguió en la cama y besó a su hijo en la frente. Vestía unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta azul con un T. Rex en el frente—. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—En el gimnasio, con su tera… su tera…

—Su terapista.

Johnny asintió.

—Papá habla en francés con ella.

¿Ella?

Bella salió de la cama y se puso su bata rosa.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Papá la llama Kate. ¿No es gracioso?

—Mucho —Bella se encaminó hacia el baño. Se sentía inquieta respecto a la tal Kate.

—Se parece un poco a Campanilla, la amiga de Peter Pan —añadió Johnny.

Campanilla era la atractiva y curvilínea hada que amaba a Peter Pan. Bella experimentó una absurda punzada de celos.

A lo largo de los años había hecho verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar que el monstruo de los celos arruinara su vida. Edward siempre insistió en que no se casaría hasta que dejara de correr, y ella trató de tener eso siempre presente cada vez que la prensa del corazón sugería que el famoso corredor mantenía otra relación.

—Papá le ha dicho a Bianca que la instale en la habitación azul.

Bella, que ya había empezado a cepillarse el pelo ante el espejo del baño, se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquello desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? — Bella se puso la ropa interior antes de salir y encaminarse al vestidor en que había colgado su ropa la noche anterior.

—Bianca ha dicho que mucho.

Bella sintió que el suelo temblaba. Iba a tener que esforzarse por controlar sus celos. Aquella fisioterapeuta había acudido allí para ayudar a Edward.

—Vístete deprisa, mami. Papá ha dicho que iba a comprarme unos juguetes.

—Lo recuerdo.

Si iban a pasear por Positano, debía vestir algo apropiado como esposa de Edward. Pero no había mucho que elegir entre el escaso vestuario que había llevado consigo.

Cuando estuvieran en Positano podría comprar algo. Y tal vez podrían llevar a revelar el carrete de la cámara desechable con las fotos de la boda. Ya que su familia no había estado en la ceremonia, querrían verlas.

Se puso el vestido y unas sandalias a juego y cuando salió del vestidor vio que Concetta le había llevado la bandeja con el desayuno. Se quedó sin aliento al ver los copos de maíz con plátano y fresas. Había comido lo mismo tras hacer el amor toda la noche…

Edward recordaba… Nadie sabía mejor que él cómo retorcer el cuchillo para incrementar su dolor hasta niveles tan exquisitos.

—Mientras desayuno vamos a llamar a los abuelos.

—¿Puedo contarles que ahora vivimos con papá?

—Puedes contarles todo.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, Bella marcó el número de teléfono de casa de sus padres y le alcanzó el auricular a Johnny. Aunque fuera media noche en Carmel, no quería retrasar más aquella llamada.

—¡Hola, abuelo! ¡Adivina qué! —durante los siguientes minutos Johnny hizo una descripción asombrosamente exhaustiva de todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Siempre había sido un niño feliz, pero había grados de felicidad.

Estar con su padre había hecho que aumentara su capacidad para la alegría. Se notaba que se sentía más completo, más seguro de sí mismo.

—Los abuelos quieren hablar contigo, mamá —dijo Johnny a la vez que le alcanzaba el auricular—. Yo voy a ver si papá está listo para salir.

Bella asintió mientras se llevaba el auricular al oído.

—Hola. Espero no haberos despertado.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño —contestó su madre desde el otro lado de la línea—. Además, tu padre y yo estábamos charlando. Johnny parece un niño nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—Has hecho lo correcto, hija —dijo su padre—, aunque te vamos a echar de menos viviendo tan lejos. ¿Qué dice el doctor del estado de Edward? Queremos que nos cuentes la verdad.

—El doctor espera que pueda volver a caminar si hace la suficiente terapia.

—Oh, cariño… —dijo la madre de Bella, emocionada.

—No cuentes con ello —la severa voz de Edward sorprendió a Bella. Se había acercado tan sigilosamente en su silla de ruedas que no lo había oído. Por una vez Johnny no estaba con él para anunciar su llegada—. Dame el teléfono, Sarah.

Tenía la frente y las cejas bañadas en sudor, al igual que el pelo y la camiseta. Por su expresión, la sesión de terapia no debía de haber ido demasiado bien. Pero aquello sólo era el comienzo…

Edward pareció cómodo hablando con los padres de Bella. A fin de cuentas, había estado invitado en su casa en varias ocasiones. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el padre de Bella lo admiraba por sus logros. Pero Edward se aseguró de que la conversación girara en torno a Johnny.

—Tendréis que venir pronto a visitarnos —dijo cuando dejaron de hablar del niño—. Arreglad las fechas con vuestra hija. Os pongo de nuevo con ella.

Tras devolver el auricular a Bella, dirigió su silla de ruedas hacia el baño. Su humor parecía tan sombrío que Bella apenas pudo concentrarse. Prometió llamar a sus padres más tarde y colgó justo cuando apareció Angelo, que la saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza antes de seguir a Edward al baño.

Agobiada al pensar en las situaciones a las que iba a tener que enfrentarse su marido mientras se recuperaba, Bella tomó su bolso y fue a buscar a Johnny.

Al no encontrarlo en la terraza principal bajó a la primera planta, donde escuchó voces. Una de ellas era de su hijo, y la otra de una mujer que hablaba inglés con un marcado acento francés. Los encontró en el gimnasio.

Aunque le habría gustado arañar los ojos azules de la atractiva rubia vestida con unos diminutos pantalones cortos y sujetador deportivo a juego, supo que aquel pensamiento era indigno de ella. La tal Kate estaba enseñando cómo utilizar las barras a Johnny. Su cola de caballo se balanceaba a un lado y a otro mientras lo hacía.

—¡Mírame, mamá!

Era imposible no hacerlo.

—¡Bien hecho, hijo!

La otra mujer sonrió a Bella.

—Buenos días, _signora_.

—Buenos días, _signora _—replicó Bella.

—Todo el mundo me llama Kate.

—Esto tengo entendido. Yo soy Bella.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la mano.

Kate miró a Johnny y sonrió.

—Algún día, tu hijo llegará a ser tan grande y fuerte como su padre.

—Estoy segura de ello —dijo Bella. Tras un momento de duda, añadió—. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas esta mañana con Edward?

—Ha opuesto resistencia, pero era de esperar. Al menos ha venido. En el hospital me despidió con cajas destempladas.

—¿Lo conoces hace tiempo?

—Cuatro años. Trabajé con su hermano, y después con un colega suyo.

—¿Quién era?

—Arturo Scorzzi.

—Lo recuerdo. Casi muere en un accidente.

—Sí, pero ya está totalmente recuperado. El médico me enseñó las placas de rayos X de tu marido. Con el tiempo también se recuperará.

Bella sintió que sus esperanzas renacían. Edward no habría contratado a Kate si no la considerara la mejor fisioterapeuta que existía para aquella clase de lesiones.

—Pero su problema no es sólo físico, Bella. Está aquí —dijo Kate a la vez que se palmeaba la sien—. Debe visualizar cada movimiento antes de intentarlo, pero es demasiado impaciente. Al principio es lógico.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —preguntó Bella.

—Por la noche, en la cama, conviene que lo ayudes a cambiar de costado de vez en cuando.

—¿Y si quiere estar tumbado boca abajo?

—No hay problema, pero cuando esté de costado haz que se ponga entre las rodillas la almohada pequeña que le he dado —dijo Kate a la vez que hacía un movimiento de demostración. Era evidente que pensaba que Bella y Edward tenían una relación conyugal real.

—¿Algo más?

—Un buen masaje de espalda, brazos y cuello ayudaría a aliviarlo de su tensión. Y asegúrate de que acuda a todas las sesiones de fisioterapia conmigo.

—¿Tiene más de una sesión al día?

—De momento tiene cuatro diarias. Después del desayuno, después del almuerzo, antes de la cena y antes de acostarse. Son sesiones breves, pero harán que sus terminaciones nerviosas vuelvan a recordar.

Era un régimen muy estricto, pero se notaba que la fisioterapeuta sabía lo que hacía. No era de extrañar que tuviera que vivir allí.

—¿Y qué harás entre sesión y sesión?

Kate sonrió.

—Tengo un novio que vendrá a verme a menudo.

—Me alegro por ti. Y te agradezco lo que estás haciendo.

Kate miró a Bella con expresión seria.

—Eres la nueva esposa del último gran campeón del mundo de la Fórmula 1. Supongo que esto estará siendo muy duro para ti.

—Johnny y yo queremos que Edward vuelva a caminar —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa, conmovida por la sensibilidad de Kate.

—Sus patrocinadores y admiradores quieren lo mismo. Mi trabajo consiste en conseguirlo. _Courage _—dijo la fisioterapeuta en francés, y Bella recordó las palabras del cura que los había casado.

_«Coraje» _era la palabra clave en lo referente a Edward. Asintió en dirección a Kate y luego tomó la mano de Johnny.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo, y salieron del gimnasio.

—Papá ha dicho que nos reunamos con él en el coche, tras la piscina.

—¿Quieres ir al baño o beber algo antes?

—No.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, vámonos.

Cuando salieron vieron que Angelo ayudaba a Edward a trasladarse de la silla de ruedas al asiento trasero de un lujoso coche nuevo.

Tenía un aspecto fabuloso con los pantalones negros y la camisa azul marino que vestía. Viéndolo así, nadie habría imaginado que su espectacular físico ocultaba una terrible lesión de la espina dorsal.

Johnny corrió al otro lado del coche para poder sentarse junto a su padre. Bella ocupó el asiento delantero y Angelo se sentó tras el volante tras guardar la silla de ruedas.

—Llévanos a Fortuno, Angelo.

—_Bene_.

—¿Fortuno es una tienda de juguetes? —preguntó Johnny mientras Angelo ponía el coche en marcha.

—Una muy grande. Cuando vengo a casa siempre compro regalos a tus primos en esa tienda. ¿Ya has decidido lo que quieres comprar? —preguntó Edward.

—Mamá ha escrito la lista por mí porque yo aún no escribo muy bien.

—Enséñamela, por favor, Bella.

Era la primera vez que Edward le hablaba directamente desde el día anterior. Bella abrió el bolso y le entregó la lista. Cuando estaba cerca de él sus manos parecían temblar constantemente. Al entregarle el papel sus dedos se rozaron, lo que excitó a Bella.

Edward la miró como si hubiera sentido su calor y se hubiera quemado con él. Aunque el momento sólo duró una fracción de segundo, Bella pensó que tal vez estaba recordando cómo solían ser las cosas entre ellos. Pero un instante después Edward se puso las gafas de sol.

Bella volvió a mirar al frente. Había bastante tráfico y Angelo necesitó un buen rato antes de poder entrar en el callejón que había tras la tienda. Se detuvo junto a un camión y bajó para sacar la silla de ruedas.

Mientras Johnny sujetaba la silla, Angelo ayudó a Edward a ocuparla.

—Esperaré aquí.

—_Grazie_, Angelo.

El conductor pulsó un timbre que había junto a la puerta trasera. La visita de Edward era esperada.

Johnny sonrió mientras aguardaban.

—¡Todos vamos iguales! —dijo.

En cierto modo era cierto. De un modo u otro, sus ropas iban a juego. Todos iban de azul.

En el momento en que se abrieron las puertas, sus vidas dejaron de pertenecerles. Se había corrido la voz de que Edward Cullen, el hijo favorito de Positano, estaba en el establecimiento. En cuanto entró se vio asediado tanto por los empleados como por los clientes, que querían estrechar su mano y obtener su autógrafo. Así iba a ser imposible comprar nada.

Turistas con cámaras y móviles tomaron fotos de los tres. Gritos en toda clase de lenguas dijeron a Edward que estaban rezando por él.

Para Bella supuso una alegría comprobar cuánto se preocupaba la gente, pero vio que Johnny empezaba a sentirse agobiado por la situación. Edward lo notó.

—No debería haberte traído aquí —murmuró mientras estrechaba protectoramente la mano de su hijo. Normalmente solía manejar a las masas con calma y delicadeza, pero aquella situación era diferente. Había llevado a su hijo allí a hacer algo especial para él, como cualquier padre. Debía de sentirse muy frustrado.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a aquello, pero para Johnny era la primera experiencia, algo que no iba a gustarle pero a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Era el momento de darle la primera lección para que se habituara a las consecuencias de la fama de su padre.

Bella apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—No te pongas nervioso, cariño. Siempre sucede lo mismo cuando la gente ve a tu padre. Por eso ha llegado la policía y se ha reunido el cuerpo de seguridad de la tienda. Se han situado en los pasillos para que tu padre y tú podáis elegir los juguetes que queréis llevar a casa. Ignóralos. Yo iré empujando el carrito mientras miráis. ¡Va a ser divertido!

La expresión de ansiedad del rostro de Johnny mudó en una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, papi!

Una vez superada la crisis pasaron la siguiente hora eligiendo la misma clase de juguetes que Johnny tenía en casa y no había podido llevar consigo, más algunos nuevos. Los suficientes como para llenar tres carritos.

El director de la tienda preguntó a Johnny en un inglés excelente si quería algo más.

—¿Tienen unas gafas de sol como las de mi padre? —preguntó el niño.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —el director llamó a un empleado en italiano. Casi al instante aparecieron un par de gafas muy parecidas a las de Edward.

Johnny se las puso y se volvió hacia su padre.

—¡Ahora los dos molamos igual!

Johnny acababa de adoptar aquella palabra de uno de sus amigos del colegio.

—Tú sí que «molas», hijo mío —dijo Edward a la vez que se palmeaban las manos.

La gente empezó a aplaudir. Bella vio de reojo que varios periodistas habían entrado en la tienda con sus cámaras y estaban grabándolo todo para las noticias.

Uno de ellos gritó algo en italiano a Edward.

—Si queréis una entrevista, hablad con mi esposa —replicó Edward en inglés sin volverse—. Ahora ella es mi publicista. Vamos, Johnny —añadió en voz más baja—. Tenemos que llevar todo esto al coche.

Mientras padre e hijo se alejaban, los periodistas se lanzaron sobre Sarah como un enjambre de abejas.

—_Per favore_, _signora _de Masen, ¿cuándo conoció a Edward? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se llama su hijo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? ¿Vio el accidente?

Edward había dejado aquello en manos de Bella por sorpresa, con la esperanza de abochornarla. Había llegado el momento de la venganza por la forma en que le había soltado la bomba de la existencia de su hijo.

Pero Bella sabía que aquella misma tarde todo el mundo iba a enterarse de todo, de manera que decidió ser lo más sincera posible sin meterse en terrenos que no concernían a nadie excepto a ellos. Sonrió tranquilamente a las cámaras.

—Como verán, mi marido está ocupado en estos momentos. Soy Bella Swan de Masen. Edward y yo nos conocimos en el Gran Premio de Monterrey, en California, hace nueve años. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, es el dueño del circuito. Tras el espectacular triunfo de Edward en el campeonato del mundo, mis padres organizaron una fiesta para él en nuestra casa. Yo sólo tenía diecisiete años entonces. Para mí fue amor a primera vista —permaneció un momento pensativa antes de continuar—. Descubrí que es una gran responsabilidad estar enamorado de alguien con tanto talento. Durante todo este tiempo he tenido que compartir a Edward con sus admiradores, y lo mismo le ha sucedido a nuestro hijo, Jean Edward, que nació hace cinco años. Mientras Edward se recupera para el Gran Premio de Monza del año que viene, los tres vamos a pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

—¿Quiere decir que no está permanentemente paralítico?

—¿De verdad os habéis creído el rumor que han hecho correr algunos de vuestros colegas? —Bella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. ¿Sois capaces de imaginar al gran Edward Cullen hundido para siempre? Si es así, tenéis mucha más imaginación que yo, desde luego. Edward ya está trabajando cuatro veces al día y cuando vuelva estará mejor que nunca. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, nuestro hijo está esperando a que su padre le ayude a montar su nuevo circuito en casa.

Bella se despidió de los periodistas con una sonrisa y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera.

Cuando llegó al coche, Angelo estaba esperando para abrirle la puerta del coche.

—¡Mira, mamá! —exclamó Johnny a la vez que le enseñaba un papel en el que había escrito su nombre con grandes letras.

—¡Eso está muy bien, cariño!

—Lo sé.

Edward rió espontáneamente. Fue un sonido de genuino placer que se inició en su vientre. El día anterior por la mañana Bella no habría podido imaginar escuchar algo parecido.

Por mucho que quisiera hacer otras compras, aquél no era el momento adecuado. Las hordas de gente que estaban llegando a Positano hacían prácticamente imposible para Angelo maniobrar el coche. Al día siguiente bajaría al pueblo con Johnny.

En aquellos momentos, su hijo no podía esperar a ir a casa para empezar a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes. Estar con su padre era como tener todas sus Navidades reunidas en una sola.

Una vez de regreso en la villa, mientras padre e hijo se dedicaban a montar el circuito de carreras, Bella se ocupó de instalar en la habitación de Johnny todo lo que habían comprado.

Además de un edredón con dinosaurios, una lámpara de superhéroes, un póster con el último héroe de cómic, un balón de fútbol y un brillante monopatín, Edward había comprado a Johnny algunos cuentos publicados en italiano, francés y español.

Bella tenía la sensación de que iban a empezar unas clases formales de italiano con Edward como profesor. No se quejaba. Ella también iba a necesitar esas clases, y cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando Bianca hablaba italiano delante de ella se sentía marginada. Edward parecía haberlo notado porque no dejaba de insistir a todo el mundo para que hablaran en inglés delante de ella y de Johnny hasta que estuvieran aclimatados. Aunque Bella sabía que Edward siempre la despreciaría, agradecía aquel detalle.

Para cuando acabó el día estaba agotada. Mientras Edward desaparecía en el gimnasio para la última sesión del día, se ocupó de acostar a Johnny y luego tomó un largo baño.

Pero, a diferencia de la noche anterior, aún estaba despierta cuando Edward entró en la habitación para tomar su ducha. Aunque simuló estar dormida cuando, diez minutos después, Angelo ayudó a Edward a meterse en la cama, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

El olor al jabón que solía utilizar, mezclado con su aroma masculino, hizo que los sentidos de Bella se excitaran al instante. Apretó instintivamente en un puño el borde de la almohada.

A pesar de la semipenumbra reinante, Edward debió de captar su revelador gesto.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

* * *

_**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**_


	6. Chapter 6

_______________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo Seis**_

—Date la vuelta para que podamos hablar.

Por un momento, Bella había olvidado que Edward tenía que permanecer tumbado y no podía mover la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Giró sobre sí misma para poder mirarlo. Por encima de la sábana vio sus brazos y su pecho desnudos. Una involuntaria oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la noche que pasaron juntos dándose mutuo placer…

—Mi familia viene mañana a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros. Llegarán por la tarde.

Bella ya sabía que aquello tenía que suceder antes o después, pero estaba asustad y preguntó:

—¿Habrías preferido que vinieran más adelante?

—Es algo que escapa a mi control —dijo Edward, resignado.

—Como le sucedería a cualquier otra madre, la tuya necesita comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hijo está bien y que va camino de recuperarse.

—Tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que las cosas no van a cambiar —dijo Edward con dureza—. Lo que más feliz le ha hecho ha sido enterarse de la existencia de Johnny. Habría venido esta misma noche si se lo hubiera permitido.

—Johnny está deseando conocer a tus padres —Bella se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar—. Sé que a mí me tratarán con cortesía, pero no me hago ilusiones respecto a sus sentimientos reales.

Edward permaneció un momento en silencio, con uno de sus musculosos antebrazos sobre los ojos.

—De momento están demasiado emocionados con la inesperada noticia de que vuelven a ser abuelos como para pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Qué… qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—¿Tú? —dijo casi despectivamente—. Nada.

—¿Preferirías que me vieran lo menos posible mientras estás aquí?

—Johnny no lo toleraría.

—Claro que sí.

—A mí no me mientas. Eres su madre. Sabe dónde estás cada segundo del día y de la noche, y, si no lo sabe, va a buscarte. Esa clase de vínculo tarda años en desarrollarse.

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Johnny te ha querido desde que le mostré tu foto en sus primeros meses de vida. Desde el principio no ha pasado ni un día en que no haya sacado a relucir tu nombre. Siempre quiere saber dónde estás, para qué carrera te estás preparando. Siempre se acuesta con tu nombre en los labios. Y, por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que cuando hoy se ha puesto tenso en la tienda se ha aferrado a ti, no a mí. Estaría celosa si hubieras sido algún otro.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—¿El parto fue normal o tuviste complicaciones?

Bella se quedó un poco desconcertada ante el cambio de tema.

—No hubo complicaciones. Pasé unas horas sin sentir nada de cintura para abajo debido a la epidural. Sentí cierta ansiedad hasta que se me pasó el efecto. Probablemente es lo más cerca que he estado nunca de saber lo que sientes tú —añadió en un dolido susurro.

Edward apartó el antebrazo de sus ojos.

—Se parece mucho a Emmett en las fotos que he visto de cuando tenía dos años.

—Lo más probable es que tu madre diga que en el resto de las fotos se parece a ti.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Edward dijo:

—Mi hermano y Rosalie van a venir con mis padres y traerán a Marie Claire.

Aquella noticia alivió en parte a Bella.

—Será muy divertido para Johnny. Lo pasa muy bien con Lacey, la hija de Elaine. Ella adora a su primo mayor, por supuesto, y lo sigue a todas partes. Johnny hace como que le molesta, pero sé que le encanta que lo idolatren. Ha heredado todo tu carisma.

—Mientras se limpiaba los dientes esta noche se le ha caído un diente y ha desaparecido por el desagüe antes de que pudiera atraparlo.

—Menos mal que estabas con él. Se asusta cuando ve sangre —dijo riendo.

—Ya lo he notado.

—Pero no he oído que se pusiera a llamarme desesperado.

Edward permaneció un momento en silencio.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—Y ya sabes por qué. Porque estaba con su papá. Eso es todo lo que necesita. Y ya que estamos hablando de sus temores, si alguna vez ves que se queda paralizado sin motivo aparente es porque hay algún insecto volador cerca. Los odia. Cometí el error de dejarle ver una película de dibujos sobre insectos voladores y no estaba preparado para ello.

Fue el turno de reír de Edward. Era un sonido que siempre agradaba a Bella y que le habría gustado escuchar más a menudo.

Se irguió en la cama sobre un codo, dispuesta a aprovechar que Edward no parecía especialmente hostil.

—Kate me ha dicho que necesitas que te cambien de posición durante la noche. Yo me volvería loca si tuviera que estar en la misma posición todo el rato. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te ponga de costado ahora?

—Ya vendrá Angelo a hacerlo —replicó Edward en un tono repentinamente gélido.

—Estando yo aquí, no es necesario.

—Sí lo es —replicó Edward.

Bella sintió su ira. Pero, en muchas ocasiones, la ira ocultaba algún miedo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Lleves pantalones de pijama o no, ya he visto tu cuerpo antes. Hemos hecho un bebé juntos. No es ningún misterio para mí —después de la increíble noche que pasaron juntos, Edward debería saberlo—. El médico me dijo que no tenías ninguna cicatriz. La lesión es interior, así que, ¿por qué no librar a Angelo de tener que levantarse varias veces por la noche? A menos que mi contacto te resulte tan repulsivo que no puedas soportar que te toque. En ese caso lo comprendería y no volvería a ofenderte ofreciéndome a moverte.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, Bella. Duérmete.

Antes de volver a tumbarse, Bella dijo:

—Si cambias de opinión, dímelo y te ayudaré.

Media hora después Bella seguía despierta. Y también Edward. Su inquietud indicaba una creciente incomodidad.

Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—¿Cuándo va a venir Angelo?

Edward no simuló estar dormido.

—A las dos, y luego a las cuatro.

Bella miró su reloj. Era medianoche.

—Ninguno de los dos podemos esperar tanto rato.

Con su permiso o sin él, Bella apartó las sábanas y dejó expuesto el magnífico cuerpo de Edward. Tenía el físico de un dios romano.

Tratando de centrarse en lo que iba a hacer, se puso de rodillas, alargó las manos hacia él y le hizo girar cuidadosamente hasta dejarlo de costado.

—Ya está. Seguro que ahora te sientes mejor.

—Lo cierto es que sí —admitió Edward, reacio.

—¡Bien! —Bella colocó la pequeña almohada entre sus piernas, como le había indicado Kate—. Dentro de un rato te ayudaré a dar la vuelta para que descanses sobre tu estómago. Sé que es tu postura favorita para dormir —el comentario se le escapó antes de poder evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlo.

En muchas ocasiones del pasado habían descansado juntos en la playa, en Carmel. A veces, después de una carrera, Edward se quedaba dormido debido al agotamiento y Bella lo observaba. Siempre acababa tumbándose boca abajo con los brazos doblados por encima de la cabeza.

—Esta noche, cuando venga Angelo, dile que ya no lo vas a necesitar. No soy tan sólo tu nueva publicista. A partir de ahora también soy la nueva asistente de Kate.

Tras decir aquello, Bella se levantó de la mesa y fue al baño a buscar su loción. Ya que Edward había reconocido que se sentía más cómodo con el cambio de posición, tenía intención de ayudarlo a relajarse aún más.

Tras volver junto a él, extendió un poco de loción sobre su hombro izquierdo. Luego se sentó a su lado y empezó a masajear su maravillosa piel. Cuando llegó a sus manos le masajeó las palmas y luego cada uno de sus fuertes dedos, carentes de anillos. En su siguiente salida planeaba comprarle un anillo de boda. Un sencillo anillo de oro. Le daba igual que se lo pusiera o no. En la parte interior del anillo pensaba hacer grabar un mensaje privado.

Después de haberle ocultado durante tanto tiempo la existencia de Johnny, Edward podía acusarla de no conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra _«amor»._ Pero no podía negar lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche que Johnny fue concebido. La suya fue una unión ardiente, de fuego. Aún se excitaba al recordarla y anhelaba que Edward volviera a hacerle el amor.

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no besarlo. El deseo de hacer el amor con él hora tras hora empezaba a convertirse en una obsesión. Pero si Edward no podía hacerle el amor de la forma clásica, daba igual. Él era el amor de su vida. Ella se lo demostraría. Nada era imposible.

Finalmente oyó que la respiración de Edward se volvía más y más profunda y supo que se había dormido. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta sus cuatro sesiones de gimnasio y todo lo demás.

—Que duermas bien, mi amor —susurró antes de levantarse para asomarse a la habitación de Johnny.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, volvió a la cama con intención de dormirse.

Pero no lograba dejar de pensar en su cercano encuentro con la familia de Edward. Otra prueba de fuego.

_«Valor»,_ había dicho el cura. ¿Pero de dónde podía sacarlo?

* * *

—Veo que sigues tan guapa como siempre, Kate. ¿Aún no has terminado de torturarlo?

—Vaya, vaya… pero si es Emmett de Masen. ¡La terrible pareja en el mismo cuarto! —bromeó Kate.

Edward miró de reojo a su hermano desde la camilla de ejercicios.

—Por si no lo sabías, Kate inventó la palabra «tortura» —murmuró.

Em sonrió con ironía.

—No me digas, hermanito. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo he estado donde tú estás ahora.

Unos años atrás Em estuvo a punto de perder su pierna. Malas noticias para un esquiador alpino de primera clase. Aunque ya no podía esquiar, Kate fue una de las fisioterapeutas que lo ayudó a caminar de nuevo.

—Cinco extensiones y es todo tuyo —dijo Kate.

—Eres todo corazón —bromeó Em—. En ese caso, será mejor que haga algo para contrarrestar el efecto de la comida de Juliana, u Rosalie acabará cumpliendo su amenaza de divorciarse de mí —dijo a la vez que tomaba unas pesas y empezaba a hacer ejercicio.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene intención de divorciarse de ti? —preguntó Edward entre dientes; Kate no daba tregua.

—Desde que me pesé la semana pasada y descubrí que peso cinco kilos más que hace un año.

—Tu esposa hace bien preocupándose —dijo Kate—. Quiere conservarte a su lado mucho tiempo.

Un momento después palmeó amistosamente el hombro de Edward.

—Eres libre hasta la sesión de la noche —añadió mientras le ayudaba a trasladarse a la silla de ruedas—. Y ahora me voy a nadar un rato. _À toute á l'heure_.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Edward miró a su hermano y captó la compasión de su mirada antes de que se inclinara a rodearlo con sus brazos. Se abrazaron mientras se transmitían mensajes silenciosos.

—Estás tan lleno de sorpresas que aún no me he recuperado —dijo Em cuando se separaron.

—Me temo que la de la sorpresa ha sido Bella.

—Es una mujer _ravissante_, _mon frére_. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sí. Edward sabía a qué se refería su hermano. La noche anterior su sirena le había hecho conocer una nueva dimensión de la palabra _«tortura»._

—Esos ojos… Ahora entiendo por qué solía gustarte tanto ir a California. Y en cuanto a Johnny, estoy completamente _bouleversé_.

—Yo también.

—Lo primero que ha hecho cuando lo he conocido ha sido enseñarme que ha perdido un diente. Luego me ha informado de que tú no tienes miedo de nada, ni siquiera de la sangre.

Edward rió.

—Es un chico maravilloso.

Em asintió.

—Mamá está encantada con él. No consigue dejar de llorar. Y Marie Claire ya es su esclava. ¡Pero deberías ver a papá! Aún no ha soltado la mano de Jean Edward. En estos momentos, tu hijo está enseñando a su abuelo la casa. Ya está haciendo de anfitrión. No hay duda de que es un Masen. Y no podrías haber elegido un nombre que hiciera más orgulloso a papá.

—Eso fue cosa de Bella —dijo, y apartó la mirada.

—Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo criando a tu hijo. No hay duda de que encontraste a tu media naranja en Carmel. Tiene todos los instintos adecuados.

—Excepto por un defecto funesto. Pero no quiero hablar de ella.

—En ese caso, no lo haremos.

Em señaló la puerta.

—Será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación antes de que Bianca nos acuse de estar arruinando la comida de Juliana.

—Johnny ya la tiene camelada.

—De tal palo, tal astilla. Tu siempre le caíste mejor que yo —Em alzó una ceja—. ¿Te he confesado alguna vez que estaba celoso por eso?

—¿Y yo te he dicho alguna vez que estaba celoso de mi famoso hermano campeón de esquí?

—Esos días ya han pasado para mí. Menos mal que tú te vas a recuperar a tiempo para participar en el campeonato del año que viene.

Edward se tensó al escuchar aquello.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

Em se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que dijo ayer tu esposa ante las cámaras. Rosalie y yo la vimos en las noticias.

Edward sintió que le costaba respirar. No había visto las noticias a propósito.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Em repitió textualmente las palabras de Bella.

—Estuvo magnífica. Y ahora, para no quedar mal, vas a tener que recuperarte.

* * *

Los padres y el hermano de Edward sorprendieron a Bella al abrazarla en cuanto fueron presentados. No vio ninguna expresión de censura en su mirada cuando le dieron la bienvenida en la familia. Cualquier sentimiento de antagonismo se perdió en la alegría que sentían por el hecho de que Edward hubiera sobrevivido al accidente y estuviera camino de recuperarse.

Y también estaba Johnny, por supuesto, que conquistó al instante sus corazones.

—¡Oh, Edward… es idéntico a ti a esa edad! —dijo la madre de Edward—. Ven aquí y deja que te abrace de nuevo, Giovanni. No te importa que te llame Giovanni, ¿verdad?

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó Johnny, y todos rieron.

* * *

Más tarde, por la noche, Rosalie se las arregló para quedarse un momento a solas con Bella.

—Mientras todos están en la terraza con los niños, hay algo que quiero darte en privado antes de que nos vayamos a la cama. Ven conmigo.

Intrigada, Bella siguió a su cuñada hasta la habitación de invitados. Rosalie, una mujer cálida y con los pies en la tierra con la que había congeniado enseguida, era una de las famosas trillizas Duchess de Nueva York. Las otras dos estaban casadas con primos de Edward.

Tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Rosalie se dirigió al armario.

—Lo he dejado aquí.

Bella supuso que se trataría de algún regalo de bodas, pero se sorprendió al ver que Rosalie se volvía hacia ella con un bastón en las manos.

—Ya has escuchado a los padres de Edward hablar sobre el accidente de Em, pero lo que no sabes es la historia que hay tras este bastón. Cuando conocía a Em acababa de empezar a usarlo para moverse. Sufría tanto física y emocionalmente que dolía ser testigo de ello. Ver hoy a Edward en la silla de ruedas ha sido como un _déjà vu_. Edward y Em se parecen mucho, y se quieren, pero hubo una época en que Em llegó a creer que Edward lo había traicionado con su novia.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Leí algo sobre ello en la prensa.

—Nada era cierto, Bella. La novia de Em tuvo una aventura con uno de los mecánicos de Edward y trató de hacer creer que el bebé era de Edward porque tenía más dinero que su hermano. Lo que hizo fue perverso. Estuvo a punto de destruir la relación de Edward y Em porque éste creyó sus mentiras.

—¡Ojalá lo hubiera sabido! —exclamó Bella—. Ese fue uno de los motivos que me hicieron posponer una y otra vez mi llamada a Edward. Pensé que… —enterró el rostro en las manos—. Pensé que si ya tenía un bebé lo último que necesitaba era enterarse de que iba a tener otro. Debió de ser terrible para toda su familia…

Rosalie asintió.

—Las cosas se pusieron muy feas, sobre todo porque Edward estaba pasando por una crisis personal que no quiso compartir con nadie. Creo que tú tuviste algo que ver con ello.

Bella no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar aquello.

—Si fue así, no me enteré de nada. Cuéntame.

—Em se negaba a hablar con Edward, que era totalmente inocente. Para empeorar las cosas, yo me fui a Monza a ver correr a Edward. Debido a un horrible malentendido Em creyó que me había acostado con su hermano y no quiso saber nada más de mí. Si supieras las cosas que me dijo…

Bella no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

—Deberías haber estado en la habitación de Edward en el hospital el otro día, cuando le conté que tenía un hijo del que nunca le había hablado…

Rosalie pasó un brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla.

—No son hermanos por nada.

—No —Bella inhaló con fuerza por la nariz en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura.

—Debido a lo sucedido con la novia de Em, Edward tiene motivos para desconfiar de cualquier mujer que trate de acercarse a él.

—Edward me desprecia, Rosalie.

—Sólo cree que te desprecia.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Le hice algo terrible. Sé que no puedo esperar su perdón. Si pudiera rectificar… —no pudo evitar un sollozo—. Cuando veo cuánto quiere Johnny a la familia, cuánto os ha necesitado a todos y a su padre, me siento horriblemente mal. Soy una mala persona.

—No…

—Sí lo soy. Después de lo que le hice a Edward es increíble que no me denuncie para obtener la custodia de Johnny. Tendría todo el derecho a quitármelo.

—Jamás haría algo así a la madre de su hijo. Edward es un hombre excepcional.

—Lo sé —susurró Bella.

—Cuando me enteré por Edward de la verdad sobre la novia de Em, fui a hablar con Em y le conté lo que me había dicho su hermano. Em no quiso creerme y lo siguiente que supe de él fue que se había ido de Mónaco. Tan sólo dejó una nota especialmente cruel para mí. Encontré el bastón tirado en el suelo. Aquello significaba que Em podía volver a caminar sin ayuda… y también que no quería volver a saber nada de mí. Fue una pesadilla, porque yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Ante la imposibilidad de ponerme en contacto con él, volví a Nueva York y me llevé el bastón. Pero hubo un final feliz. Afortunadamente, Em decidió hablar con su hermano y se reconciliaron. Ahora se llevan mejor que nunca y, como es obvio, Em y yo estamos juntos —Rosalie miró un momento el bastón antes de continuar—. Cuando saliste ayer en televisión y vi la confianza que tenías en que Edward estaría en condiciones de volver a correr el año que viene, supe que debías tener el bastón. Quiero que sea tu talismán de la suerte.

Bella tomó el bastón y abrazó a Rosalie.

—Es un regalo maravilloso, pero creo que será mejor que lo oculte hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. Gracias por haberme dicho lo que necesitaba saber, Rosalie. Ahora puedo comprender mejor a Edward.

—Estamos casadas con dos hombres increíbles, pero capaces de proteger su corazón como fieras.

Bella apretó el bastón con fuerza mientras sentía un pequeño brote de esperanza en su interior.

—Discúlpame un momento mientras voy a guardar el bastón. Enseguida me reúno contigo y con los demás —sabía exactamente dónde ponerlo y se encaminó a la habitación de Johnny.

Una vez cumplida su misión fue a la terraza, donde el resto de los adultos de la familia estaba disfrutando con las ocurrencias de los niños.

Johnny había sacado su juego de _twister _y, mientras los adultos observaban, se había dedicado a realizar algunas contorsiones increíbles.

Marie Claire, con sus rizos rubios rebotando contra su frente, trató de imitar a su primo y se cayó varias veces. Em trató de contener la risa mientras ayudaba a su hija a levantarse y se esforzaba en aplacar su orgullo herido con palabras de ánimo.

Por su parte, Edward animaba disimuladamente a su hijo desde la silla de ruedas.

Rosalie dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Bella antes de decir:

—Es hora de bañar a los pequeños.

Johnny y su prima protestaron un poco, pero acabaron obedeciendo dócilmente. Los padres de Edward, también cansados por el viaje, se retiraron a dormir.

Mientras Edward supervisaba el baño de Johnny, Bella se ocupó de organizar la habitación, que estaba hecha un caos. Después salió al otro dormitorio para que padre e hijo pasaran un rato tranquilos a solas. Al cabo de un rato Johnny entró corriendo para darle un beso de buenas noches y luego regresó con su padre.

Ya eran casi las once cuando Angelo ayudó a Edward a acostarse. En cuanto se quedaron a solas Bella se volvió hacia él y vio que le daba la espalda.

—¿Le has dicho a Angelo que a partir de ahora me ocuparé yo de ayudarte por las noches?

—Le he dicho que venga a las cuatro.

—En ese caso pondré mi despertador a las dos.

—No te preocupes si te quedas dormida.

—No me quedaré dormida —Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba deseando hablar con Edward, pero no sabía de qué humor estaba—. Tu familia me ha gustado mucho…

—¿De qué habéis estado hablando Rosalie y tú tanto tiempo? —preguntó Edward.

Bella esperaba aquella pregunta, pero Edward la había hecho haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decirle. Tenía la esperanza de que la visita de la familia hubiera servido para aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos, pero ya podía ir olvidándose.

—Rosalie me ha hablado del accidente que sufrió Em.

—Su accidente fue distinto. Aunque Em hubiera perdido una pierna, habría seguido conservando la otra.

—Lo sé. Rosalie sólo pretendía animarme para que no perdiera la esperanza.

Edward masculló una maldición.

—Los tópicos no acaban nunca.

Aquello irritó a Bella, que se irguió en la cama.

—¿Preferirías que todo el mundo te dijera que no hay esperanza? ¿Qué te parecería si los miembros de tu familia se limitaran a mover la cabeza con pesar y a decirte que estás acabado y que deberías haber muerto en el accidente?

—Eso es lo que piensan.

—No, Edward. Eso es lo que piensas tú. ¡Es patético!

Bella apartó la sábana y salió de la cama.

—¿Adónde vas? —espetó Edward.

_Vaya, vaya_, pensó Bella. Al parecer tenía suficiente poder sobre él como para enfadarlo. Eso estaba bien.

—Lejos de ti, para que puedas regodearte en tu autocompasión. Por lo visto eso es lo que quieres. Voy a pasar el resto de la noche con Johnny. Afortunadamente, tu hijo no sabe que el padre al que adora se ha rendido —se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se volvió hacia Edward—. No te preocupes. Volveré a las dos.


	7. Chapter 7

_____________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo Siete**_

La noche se hizo interminable. Cada vez que Edward miraba su reloj sólo habían pasado cinco minutos. Desde que Bella se había ido de la habitación, los recuerdos del día del accidente habían empezado a regresar en destellos. Los detalles aún no estaban claros, pero revivió una y otra vez la sensación de ir a toda velocidad hacia su muerte.

Cerrara los ojos o los abriera, el horror de la sensación lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Edward?

Edward olió la fragancia de Bella antes de que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? Te he oído gritar.

—No es nada.

—No me digas eso —Bella apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Edward y luego le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente—. Has estado sudando —dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

Regresó unos segundos después y frotó el rostro de Edward con un paño húmedo.

—Has recordado el accidente, ¿verdad? El doctor me dijo que tu mente recordaría el momento del impacto cuando estuviera lista. Eso significa que te estás curando.

Edward gruñó. Si aquello era curarse, no quería saber nada al respecto.

—Yo lo vi todo. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Johnny?

—Desde que te vio montar en tu coche por primera vez asumió que llevabas un traje de astronauta. Afortunadamente, cree que los trajes de astronauta son indestructibles. Cuando chocaste me dijo que no ibas a morir porque llevabas tu traje de astronauta.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que tenía razón y que el gran Edward Cullen era indestructible.

—¿Era eso lo que pensabas realmente?

—No. Desafortunadamente soy demasiado mayor como para creer en cuentos de hadas. No dejé de rogar a Dios para que te conservara vivo y pudieras conocer a tu hijo y amarlo como yo lo amo.

—Al parecer, tus ruegos fueron escuchados.

—Pero no los tuyos, ¿verdad, Edward?

La pregunta de Bella debió de dar de lleno en la diana, porque Edward no contestó.

—Voy a refrescar el paño —añadió Bella—. Enseguida vengo para ayudarte a cambiar de postura.

Edward esperó su regreso con impaciencia. Lo cierto era que no quería quedarse solo aquella noche…

—¿Sobre qué lado quieres tumbarte? —Bella dejó el paño en la mesilla.

—Sobre la espalda.

—De acuerdo —Bella apartó las sábanas—. Cuando cuente tres, empieza a girar y yo haré el resto —colocó las manos bajo la cadera y las rodillas de Edward—. ¿Listo? Una, dos y tres…

Un instante después Edward estaba tumbado sobre su espalda. Bella era fuerte cuando tenía que serlo. Como había dicho Em, Bella era una mujer de muchos atributos.

—¿Te sientes mejor así?

—Sí.

Bella se sentó de nuevo junto a Edward en la cama y empezó a frotarle el pecho y los hombros con el paño.

—Dime cuándo quieres que pare.

Edward no quería que parara.

—Cuando he visto a Johnny y a Marie Claire jugando juntos he comprendido cuánto necesita amigos de su edad. Tenemos que llevarlo cuanto antes al colegio.

—Yo también quería hablarte de eso. Sus clases de jardín de infancia empezaron en Watsonville hace una semana.

—Aquí empiezan un poco más tarde. Mi familia se irá el domingo por la tarde. Haré las averiguaciones necesarias el lunes.

Bella asintió.

—Enseguida se adaptará y aprenderá el idioma. Los niños son como esponjas para eso.

—Y tendrá la ventaja de saber también inglés.

—Sí. Así podrá contar con lo mejor de nosotros dos —dijo Bella.

—El próximo verano iremos a la casa de Mónaco. Marie Claire tendrá un año más.

—Después de un año de italiano aprenderá el francés rápidamente —Bella había leído la mente de Edward—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Tu ibuprofeno está en el baño. Puede que al menos sirva para ayudarte a dormir un rato.

—Tráeme dos —murmuró Edward.

—Por favor —corrigió Bella como si estuviera hablando con Johnny—. Además del afán de lucha, también pareces haber perdido los buenos modales. Estar paralizado no es excusa.

Edward no sabía que se había casado con una mujer de lengua tan punzante. La chica a la que hizo el amor no tenía un gramo de maldad en su bello cuerpo. Pero debía admitir que en seis años aquel cuerpo resultaba más tentador que nunca. También debía reconocer que era una madre perfecta para su hijo. Su propia madre ya la había alabado en más de una ocasión desde su llegada.

—_Per favore_, _signora _de Masen.

—Eso está mejor.

Bella fue a por las pastillas y regresó enseguida. En cuanto Edward las tomó ayudado por un vaso de agua, se encaminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Johnny.

—Si te lo pido educadamente, ¿me leerás un cuento para que pueda dormirme?

Bella se volvió, sorprendida. Su camisón se arremolinó en torno a sus largas y bien contorneadas piernas.

—¿Qué cuento?

—_La bella durmiente _—dijo Edward, pensando que era él el que había estado dormido todos aquellos años y que estaba empezando a despertarse—. Está en la habitación de Johnny.

—¡Pero está en italiano!

—Yo te ayudo a leerlo.

—En otras palabras, quieres empezar ahora mismo con mis lecciones de italiano. Supongo que no me vendrá mal comprender a mi hijo cuando maldiga en ambas lenguas, como su padre.

—¿Eso es lo que hago? —se burló Edward.

—En cuatro lenguas, dependiendo de tu humor —bromeó Bella—. Como ya sabes, se me da de maravilla destrozar el italiano. Pero si de verdad quieres que lo haga, es tu funeral.

—Correré el riesgo y así me olvidaré del que me escapé en Brasil.

Bella se puso seria.

—Eso no tiene gracia, Edward.

—No pretendía ser gracioso.

Bella no tardó en regresar con el libro. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y se metió bajo las sábanas. Se movió con rapidez, pero no con la suficiente como para ocultar sus femeninas curvas a la atenta mirada de Edward.

En aquel instante él sintió una asombrosa respuesta de deseo por ella. Y no sólo en su mente. ¡Afectó a cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo!

¡Cielo santo…! Creía que aquella parte de su anatomía estaba muerta. ¿Significaría aquello que…?

—¿Edward? Tú respiración se ha vuelto repentinamente más agitada. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime la verdad.

El corazón de Edward latía casi con violencia en su pecho. Necesitaba hablar con su médico cuanto antes.

—Supongo que aún estoy reviviendo el accidente —mintió para darse tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—En ese caso, vamos a empezar cuanto antes con mi lección —Bella abrió el libro—. _La bella addormentata _—empezó, haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar adecuadamente.

En una noche, Edward había estado en la cama con dos mujeres, pero era la dulce y amorosa Bella de su otra vida la que estaba en la cama a su lado en aquellos momentos. A pesar de lo que le había hecho, su pasión por ella había regresado más fuerte que nunca.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla entre sus brazos. La necesidad de sentirla contra su cuerpo, de saborear su boca, fue una tortura tan exquisita que gimió involuntariamente.

—Edward…

—Sigue leyendo —interrumpió él—. Por favor…

* * *

—¿Johnny? Todo el mundo está listo para irse —eran las cuatro de la tarde y la familia de Edward tenía que tomar su avión.

Johnny miró a Bella con expresión de tristeza.

—¿Tienen que irse?

—Me temo que sí. Pero ya has oído a tu padre. Iremos a visitarlos el mes que viene.

Rosalie se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde está _Albert_, Johnny? Marie Claire no puede encontrarlo. Es el corderito de su juego de animales de granja.

—No lo he visto. Ha estado jugando con ellos por todas partes.

—Puede que esté en tu cuarto —sugirió Edward—. Vamos a ver.

—Yo os ayudo —Bella miró a Rosalie—. Enseguida volvemos. Si no lo encontramos, seguiremos buscando cuando os hayáis ido y os lo enviaremos en cuanto aparezca.

Bella y Johnny siguieron a Edward, que avanzaba con su silla por el pasillo con más energía de la habitual. Desde el viernes por la noche, cuando tuvo aquel destello de memoria, parecía diferente. No estaba tan hostil con Bella, algo que ella agradecía enormemente. No quería que su hijo captara la tensión que había entre ellos.

Una vez en el dormitorio, todos se pusieron a buscar el corderito. Johnny exploró su armario y luego buscó debajo de la cama.

—¡Lo he encontrado! —exclamó.

—Bravo, _mon fils_.

—Pero… ¿qué es esto?

Bella recordó demasiado tarde que había guardado algo allí.

En cuanto Edward vio el bastón, Bella temió que no controlara su enfado. Johnny le entregó el bastón.

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras Edward lo examinaba.

—Éste es el bastón que utilizó mi hermano cuando necesitó ayuda para caminar. Me pregunto qué hacía debajo de tu cama.

Johnny se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que Marie Claire estuviera jugando con él y no quería que su padre se enterara.

—Tal vez —murmuró Edward, pensativo.

Temiéndose lo peor, Bella dijo:

—Johnny, ¿puedes llevar el corderito a Marie Claire, por favor?

En cuanto Johnny salió, Bella se volvió hacia Edward, nerviosa.

—Me lo dio Rosalie —admitió.

—Eso he supuesto.

—Supongo que al verlo te has acordado de la época en que Em y tú estuvisteis… distanciados. Rosalie pensó que te daría suerte. Lo siento mucho, Edward—Bella apenas pudo contener un sollozo—. No pretendía que lo vieras. Perdóname, por favor. No hago más que meter la pata en todo lo referente a ti.

Edward la miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto. Después de seis años podrías haber seguido alejada de mí y yo no me habría enterado de nada. Necesitaste mucho valor para acudir al hospital a contarme la verdad. Y resulta aún más asombroso que aceptaras casarte conmigo para que pudiera tener a mi hijo en circunstancias óptimas. Has tenido que adaptarte sin pensar en tus propias necesidades. Y soy consciente de que al casarte conmigo has tenido que despedirte de otros hombres.

—Johnny es mi vida —dijo Bella—. Y quiere estar contigo. Su felicidad es la mía.

—En ese caso, nos entendemos mutuamente.

—Sí.

Bella sabía que había matado cualquier amor que Edward hubiera podido sentir alguna vez por ella, pero al parecer, por el bien de Johnny, estaba dispuesto a encontrar un modo de que las cosas funcionaran. Aquello era lo más cercano a una rama de olivo que iba a recibir de él.

—Di a los demás que enseguida salgo —dijo Edward.

—De acuerdo.

Consciente de que necesitaba unos momentos a solas, Bella salió de la habitación para reunirse con los demás.

Cuando Edward se reunió con ellos lo hizo sin el bastón.

Rosalie miró a Bella, consciente de que pasaba algo.

—Te llamaré cuando lleguemos a Mónaco —murmuró.

—No dejes de hacerlo, por favor —replicó Bella, consciente de que nadie podría entenderla mejor que su cuñada.

—Os esperamos el mes próximo —dijo la madre de Edward antes de besarla y abrazar a su nieto.

Cuando Bella se volvió, emocionada, estuvo a punto de chocar con el padre de Edward, que le dio un abrazo y susurró junto a su oído:

—Has salvado la vida de mi hijo. Bendita seas, _ma fille _—la había llamado hija, algo que Bella no habría podido imaginar ni en sus mejores sueños.

—Siempre lo he amado —confesó en voz baja, para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

—No dejes de hacerlo, pase lo que pase.

Unos minutos después la limusina se alejaba y Marie Claire se despedía de ellos con la manita desde le ventana trasera.

Johnny empezó a llorar. Edward lo sentó en su regazo.

—Vamos a echarlos de menos, ¿verdad?

Johnny asintió antes de rodearlo con los brazos por el cuello.

—Me alegra que tú no te vayas.

—Yo nunca te dejaré.

Johnny lo estrechó con fuerza.

—Te quiero, papi.

—Yo también te quiero… y tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si tu madre, tú y yo damos una vuelta en barco por el mar?

Johnny se animó de inmediato al escuchar aquello, pero enseguida frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si nos acercamos demasiado a las sirenas?

—No existen las sirenas, cariño —dijo Bella—. Es sólo un cuento.

Edward rió.

—No te preocupes. No iremos en esa dirección. Dirigiremos la embarcación hacia Capri y compraremos _gelato _antes de volver a la villa.

—Juliana me ha enseñado que eso quiere decir helado.

—Así es. Y en Capri tienen el mejor.

—Me encanta el de fresa.

—A mí también.

—¡Mamá! ¡A papá también le gustan las fresas!

A Bella le encantaba oírlos hablar.

—Supongo que eso debe de querer decir que eres su hijo.

—¡Claro que soy su hijo! —Johnny rió—. Eres muy graciosa, mami.

Edward también rompió a reír. Parecía contento. Después del incidente con el bastón Bella no sabía qué esperar. Disfrutaría de aquel momento y lo saborearía durante el resto de la tarde.

Pero antes de volver a casa notó un cambio en Edward. Johnny no paraba de hablar mientras él permanecía en silencio. Su expresión revelaba una tensión que un rato antes no estaba allí.

En cuanto estuvieron de regreso hizo una seña a Angelo para que se ocupara de Edward.

Tras acostar a Johnny y ayudarlo a rezar sus oraciones, dijo:

—Sé que quieres dar las buenas noches a papá, pero hoy está tan cansado que ya se ha ido a dormir y no debemos molestarlo.

—De acuerdo, mami. ¡Pero mañana papá va a ayudarme a montar mi barco pirata! —añadió Johnny, emocionado.

Bella sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, mami.

Ansiosa por comprobar cómo estaba Edward, Bella entró rápidamente en el dormitorio. Lo encontró tumbado de espaldas, dormido. Aferraba la sábana con fuerza con ambas manos, como si estuviera soportando algún dolor.

Bella se puso rápidamente el camisón y se tumbó junto a él. Unos minutos después la respiración de Edward se volvió más irregular y empezó a murmurar algo ininteligible.

Con el afán de reconfortarlo, y sin poder contenerse más, Bella lo rodeó con un brazo por el pecho y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Tema el cuerpo húmedo de sudor. Al principio Bella no pudo descifrar qué estaba diciendo, pero era evidente que sufría.

De pronto Edward la estrechó contra sí con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

—¡Estoy muerto!

—¡No estás muerto, Edward! —Bella se colocó prácticamente sobre él y lo tomó por los hombros—. Estás vivo, cariño. Estás vivo. Vamos. ¡Despierta!

La tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Edward con tanta rapidez como había llegado. Abrió los ojos.

—¿Bella? —murmuró, aturdido.

—Sí. Estabas reviviendo el accidente. Has dicho que estabas muerto. Háblame de ello.

Edward parpadeó.

—Me dijeron desde los boxes que había restos en la pista, que tomara la curva por el interior. Rykert había chocado con el muro. De pronto vi que el coche de Prinz salía lanzado hacia mí —Bella sintió cómo se estremecía el poderoso cuerpo de Edward bajo el suyo—. Cuando salí disparado por los aires supe que había llegado mi hora.

—¡Pero no había llegado! —dijo Bella con énfasis—. Los tres estáis vivos y bien. La próxima temporada volverás a correr y Johnny estará entre el público, animándote. Yo también estaré animándote. Te quiero, Edward. No sabes cuánto… —añadió antes de cubrir la boca de Edward con la suya.

Como alguien que acabara de salir de un trance, Edward empezó a responder. Por fin, Bella tenía a su amado entre sus brazos. Necesitaba su beso como necesitaba el aire.

Mientras la sujetaba con un brazo por la espalda, Edward apoyó la otra mano en su nuca para mantenerla donde estaba. Pero Bella no tenía intención de ir a ningún sitio. Lo único que deseaba era saborear lo que les había sido negado desde aquella arrebatadora noche. Hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba algo así que estaba ardiendo de deseo.

—Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en otra postura —susurró.

Quería recuperar el amor de Edward y demostrarle que para ella siempre resultaría deseable. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudó a tumbarse de costado de manera que quedara frente a ella.

—Ya está.

Sonrió y, aún de rodillas, empezó a quitarse el camisón. Pero Edward la sujetó por las muñecas para impedírselo.

Una cruel sonrisa distendió su rostro.

—No vamos a ir más allá, _esposa mia_. Eres una madre excelente, una gran publicista y una magnífica enfermera, pero tendrás que ahorrarte el resto de tus talentos para un hombre que pueda satisfacerte.

Bella se sintió como si acabara de oprimirle el corazón en un puño.

—Sólo… sólo quería demostrarte lo deseable que sigues siendo. Podemos resolver esto.

—Si te refieres a tu frustración, me temo que ése es tu problema, no el mío. Ya te lo había advertido.

Tras soltar las manos de Bella, Edward apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos para hacerle saber que lo único que quería era dormir.

Lo único que pretendía Bella era hacerle ver que seguía siendo un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, tal vez le habría permitido seguir con el experimento. Pero no había perdón para ella.

Se tumbó junto a él sin volver a tocarlo, consciente de que no merecía más que su fría tolerancia. Después de haberle ocultado la existencia de su hijo durante tanto tiempo, ¿qué podía esperar?

Por mucho que quisiera correr a ocultarse en algún sitio en que llorar sin que nadie pudiera escucharla, no podía. Tenía que cambiar de posición a Edward a las dos, y de nuevo a las cuatro. Además, quería estar a su lado por si tenía otra pesadilla.

* * *

Edward permaneció despierto, inmerso en un torbellino tanto físico como emocional. El perfume de Bella, el sabor de sus labios, lo habían intoxicado hasta un límite increíble. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que se acercara tanto. Después de su traición, ¿cómo podía soportar tocarla?

Aquello demostraba lo tonto que era y siempre había sido en lo referente a ella. Lo único bueno que había surgido de su unión era Johnny. Y por el bien de su hijo estaba dispuesto a resistir aquella traidora llamada de sirena…

Aún tenía que superar aquella noche, y todas las demás noches en que Bella se despertaría para ayudarlo a cambiar de postura, pero no volvería a pillarlo desprevenido en su red de seda, una red que ella sabía tejer muy bien con la magia de sus labios y sus dedos.

Apretó los dientes. Debía apartar lo sucedido de su mente y simular que nunca había pasado. Cuando amaneciera volvería a comportarse con ella con el desapego habitual. Con el tiempo, esa actitud se convertiría en un ritual que no le costaría seguir.

* * *

Para el lunes de la siguiente semana la familia de Masen había establecido una cómoda rutina. Afortunadamente, la amargura de los primeros días parecía haberse esfumado. La frágil paz de Bella con su marido parecía mantenerse.

Las pesadillas de Edward no se repitieron, y Bella no intentó volver a demostrarle su amor físico.

Edward permitía que lo cambiara de posición y Angelo no había tenido que volver a levantarse en medio de la noche para acudir a su habitación.

Durante el día, entre sesión y sesión de rehabilitación, Edward pasaba el tiempo con Johnny en la piscina. Utilizaba unos flotadores de brazo especiales o simplemente jugaba con él. Ya que el colegio empezaba una semana después, padre e hijo querían aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenían.

Entretanto, Bella se ocupó de ir varios días al pueblo para hacer algunas compras, recoger las fotos de la boda y acudir a una joyería a comprar un anillo para Edward. Tras hacer grabar en éste lo que quería, decidió esperar al momento oportuno para entregárselo.

Uno de aquellos días, cuando regresó, encontró a Johnny y a Edward sentados en la terraza, almorzando un plato de pasta.

—_Ciao_, mama —saludó Johnny, sorprendiendo a su madre con su buen acento italiano—. Papá y yo hemos hecho juntos un puzzle de Italia. Ahora ya sé dónde está Positano. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¿Dónde está?

—En la mesa del comedor.

—Le echaré un vistazo después de comer.

—Juliana nos ha hecho _scialatielli_.

Bella se sentó y probó un bocado.

—_Questa pasta è deliziosa_! —Bella sabía algunas palabras y frases debido a Edward, que cuando se conocieron solía decirle que era _«deliciosa»_ en italiano.

Johnny rió.

—Suenas graciosa, mamá. ¿Verdad, papá?

—Eso se debe a que no estás acostumbrado a escuchar a tu madre hablando en italiano, pero ha pronunciado la frase perfectamente.

Bella se atrevió a mirar a Edward a los ojos.

—Tuve un buen profesor —dijo. Su marido podía interpretarlo como quisiera.

Edward dejó en la mesa su vaso de té frío.

—Hablando de profesores, es hora de que hablemos de tu colegio, Johnny.

Johnny se puso muy serio al escuchar aquello.

—¿Cuándo empiezo?

—El lunes. Sólo irás por las tardes. Ya he hablado con tu profesora. Te gustará la _signora _Moretti. Habla inglés, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Los ojos de Johnny se llenaron de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Pero no quiero dejarte aquí, papá.

—A mí tampoco me gustaba dejar a mis padres, pero todo el mundo tiene que ir a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

—Para aprender cosas.

—¡Pero tú lo sabes todo! ¡Tú puedes enseñarme!

Bella reprimió una sonrisa.

—En la escuela harás amigos.

—No quiero amigos. Sólo quiero estar contigo —Johnny se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse en el regazo de su padre. Cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Edward dedicó a Bella una mirada de preocupación. Aquello era una novedad para él y, por lo visto, necesitaba ayuda.

Bella se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

—¿Sabes que Carson va a ir al colegio a la misma hora que tú, Johnny? Pero él no tiene tanta suerte, porque su profesora no habla italiano. Tú vas a aprender dos veces más. ¿Y sabes otra cosa?

Bella había captado lo suficiente la atención del niño como para que se volviera a mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Mientras tú estás en tu escuela, yo voy a estar en la mía aprendiendo italiano. Nos iremos juntos a clase y más tarde volveremos juntos a casa, donde papá nos estará esperando después de hacer sus ejercicios.

Acababa de ocurrírsele aquella idea, pero tenía mucho sentido. Necesitaba tomar clases de italiano y Edward esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Tú también estás asustada, mamá?

—Sí. ¿Pero sabes qué? No quiero ser como la señora López.

—¿Quién es la señora López? —preguntó Edward.

—Vive en una casa cercana a la nuestra con su hija —dijo Johnny—. Es de México.

—La señora López no habla inglés, ¿verdad, Johnny?

—No.

—¿A que no adivinas cuánto tiempo lleva en California?

—No sé.

—Veinte años.

Johnny frunció el ceño.

—¡Veinte años!

—Es mucho tiempo para no haber aprendido la lengua del país en que vive. Probablemente también estaba asustada cuando llegó. Imagina que tú y yo lleváramos veinte años viviendo con papá y aún no supiéramos italiano. Y piensa en lo divertido que será llamar a los abuelos y decirle «_buon giorno_» y «_ciao_». No se lo creerán.

—¡Yo ya puedo decir «_ciao_»! —Johnny bajó del regazo de su padre—. Seguro que Carson no sabe nada de italiano.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Edward—. Seguro que puede decir «_pizza_» y «_spaghetti_».

A pesar de la seria expresión de su padre, Johnny captó la broma. Rió y le palmeó la mejilla.

—Eres muy gracioso, papá. ¿Me llevarás a mi primera clase?

—Iremos todos —dijo Edward, que dio las gracias a Bella con una mirada. A ella le bastaban las migajas de su mesa para derretirse por dentro—. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, Angelo está esperando para llevarme al hospital.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Johnny antes de que su madre pudiera hacer la misma pregunta.

—Voy a tomar el helicóptero para ir a hacerme la revisión en Roma. Ya hace una semana que dejé el hospital y tengo una cita con mi médico.

—¿No podemos ir contigo?

—No tardaré en estar de vuelta. Sólo me van a hacer algunas pruebas. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te enteres.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Yo no te mentiría.

Johnny miró a su padre mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente.

Bella se levantó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Vamos, cariño. Quiero ver ese puzzle.

Pero Johnny tenía otros planes. Tras acompañar a su padre al coche, volvió a la terraza. Bella se quedó con él y diez minutos después observaron cómo se elevaba el helicóptero al otro lado del monte y se alejaba hacia el norte. Después de los días que habían disfrutado juntos, era una agonía ver desaparecer al hombre al que amaban.

Bella sabía que Johnny no volvería a ser el mismo hasta que Edward regresara, y trató de distraerlo jugando con él mientras esperaban.

Pero para cuando llegó la hora del baño Edward aún no había regresado.

—¿Crees que papá estará bien? —preguntó Johnny cuando lo acostó.

—Por supuesto. De lo contrario habría llamado. Los médicos siempre tardan más de lo que dicen. Vamos. Si quieres, me tumbo un rato contigo.

Tras los rezos de Johnny, que consistieron exclusivamente en ruegos para que su padre regresara sano y salvo, Bella se tumbó junto a él en la cama. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oyó susurrar a Edward:

—¿Estás dormido?

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó Johnny que, por lo visto, no se había dormido. Saltó como un rayo de la cama y se arrojó en brazos de su padre—. Has tardado mucho.

—El médico tuvo que ocuparse antes de una emergencia.

Bella no creyó aquella explicación, pero le daba igual. Lo único que importaba era que Edward estaba de vuelta. Bajó de la cama de Johnny y fue a su dormitorio para acostarse. Pasó una hora antes de que Edward entrara con Angelo que, como cada noche, lo ayudó a acostarse.

—Cuéntame qué te ha dicho el médico —preguntó Bella en cuanto se quedaron a solas—. Estoy deseando enterarme de las noticias.

—No entiendo por qué —dijo Edward con frialdad—. Ya te había dicho que no tengo esperanzas. Y lo cierto es que estoy agotado. _Buona notte_, Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

_____________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

Edward necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había averiguado en el hospital. Una vez enterados de que sus funciones corporales estaban volviendo a la normalidad y de que llevaba dos días experimentando un claro cosquilleo en los pies, la opinión de los médicos fue unánime.

—La lesión no fue tan seria como habíamos imaginado, lo que significa que volverá a caminar. Es demasiado pronto para hablar de volver a correr. Todo depende de que continúe el tiempo suficiente con la rehabilitación.

Edward apenas podía creerlo, pero la sensación de cosquilleo de sus piernas era cada vez más intensa. La noche anterior había sentido con claridad el contacto de la mano de Bella en su cadera… y el efecto que había tenido en otras partes de su cuerpo.

De momento no quería que nadie supiera nada, excepto Kate y Jasper. Había pedido a los médicos completa discreción. Mientras no fuera capaz de levantarse de la silla de ruedas por su propio pie, prefería que nadie más se enterara, especialmente Johnny y Bella.

En cuanto Johnny se durmió, salió a la terraza en la silla de ruedas para llamar a Jaspes. Era media noche en Guatemala, pero le daba igual, y seguro que a su primo también.

Tras enterarse de la noticia, Jasper se quedó momentáneamente anonadado.

—De manera que existen los milagros —dijo finalmente.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? De momento quiero mantenerlo en secreto.

—De estar en tu lugar yo haría lo mismo. Lo que Bella y tu hijo no sepan no puede hacerles daño.

—Exacto.

—Alice y yo volamos a Italia dentro de dos semanas con Nicky.

—La primera semana os alojaréis con nosotros —dijo Edward en un tono que no admitía réplica.

—Muy bien. Te llamaré un par de días antes de salir. Estoy deseando conocer a Giovanni de Masen.

Edward sonrió.

—Prepárate para contestar miles de preguntas. La palabra «_archeologo_» ya forma parte de su vocabulario.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Bella salió del instituto donde estaba estudiando italiano y se encaminó hacia el colegio de Johnny, con el que solía volver a casa caminando.

Pero al llegar vio que Angelo esperaba en la entrada con el coche. Después de que Angelo le informara de que Edward estaba dentro, Bella decidió entrar en el coche a esperar. Si hubiera sucedido algo malo, Angelo se lo habría dicho. Hombre de pocas palabras, Bella no sabía si le caía bien o mal. Bianca tampoco hablaba mucho, pero la antipatía que sentía por ella era evidente.

Entre ellos dos y la actitud especialmente distante de Edward desde que había regresado de su visita al hospital, se sentía como una persona non grata en su casa.

Cinco minutos después, incapaz de seguir allí sentada con sus tortuosos pensamientos, le dijo a Angelo que prefería ir a casa paseando.

Hacía mucho calor, de manera que decidió pasar por una tienda cercana para comprar una botella de agua. Pero la encontró cerrada. Así era como parecía estar transcurriendo su día.

Había subido ya la mitad de la cuesta que llevaba a su casa cuando un coche se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Bella?

Un hombre atractivo de pelo castaño se asomó a la ventanilla. Era uno de los estadounidenses de su clase de italiano. Por lo visto él se había aprendido su nombre, pero ella no podía devolverle el cumplido.

—Permite que te acerque a donde vayas.

—Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

—¿Con este calor? —el hombre sonrió—. Por favor. Me llamo Jacob Black. Me han trasladado de Nueva York aquí. No muerdo.

Bella le creyó. Y lamentó que se notara tanto lo acalorada que estaba.

—Sólo me queda un pequeño trayecto por recorrer.

—En ese caso deja que te lleve. Si sigues caminando bajo este sol, podrías deshidratarte.

El hombre salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de pasajeros.

—Eres muy amable.

—Dime por dónde ir —dijo él cuando volvió a sentarse tras el volante.

—Sigue hasta el final de la calle, tuerce a la izquierda y continúa hasta arriba.

—¿Donde sólo los famosos tienen sus mansiones? —bromeó Jacob—. ¿Eres uno de ellos?

—No, pero mi marido sí.

—¡Ah! Y yo que pensaba que por fin iba a cambiar mi suerte…

Era un hombre agradable, y Bella pensó que era culpa suya que hubiera pensado que estaba soltera. En clase sólo utilizaban los nombres de pila, y ella aún no se había animado a ponerse el anillo con el rubí que le había regalado Edward.

Unos momentos después entraban en el sendero privado que llevaba a la casa… justo detrás del coche de Edward.

El corazón de Bella latió más deprisa. Angelo ya había ayudado a Edward a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Johnny estaba a su lado y, cuando la vio, dijo algo a su padre, que volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Las gafas que llevaba ocultaron sus ojos, pero no su desaprobación.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Jacob—. ¡Es Edward Cullen!

—Te agradeceré que seas discreto respecto a esto.

—Por supuesto.

Jacob tenía que irse cuanto antes de allí. Aprovechando su conmoción, Bella bajó del coche.

—Ya buscaré una forma de devolverte el favor. Nos vemos la semana que viene en clase. _Grazie_, _signore _—utilizó las palabras que habían aprendido aquella tarde y, tras cerrar la puerta del coche, pasó a toda prisa junto a su marido y su hijo. Una vez en la casa se encaminó a la cocina, sorprendiendo a Bianca.

Para cuando todo el mundo entró, Bella estaba acabando una de las botellas de agua fría que guardaba en la nevera. Se sintió revivir con cada trago.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Johnny.

—Jacob, un compañero de mi clase de italiano.

Edward no dijo nada, pero miró fijamente la mano carente de anillos de Bella.

—Jacob es de Nueva York —continuó ella—. Me ha visto subiendo la cuesta y, ya que hace tanto calor, se ha ofrecido a traerme.

—¿Por qué no has esperado a venir con nosotros? —preguntó Edward con engañosa suavidad.

—No sabía cuánto ibais a tardar y tenía ganas de pasear.

—¿Con este calor?

—He intentado comprar una botella de agua de camino, pero la tienda estaba cerrada. Cuando Jacob se ha ofrecido amablemente a traerme estaba muerta de calor —Bella sonrió a Johnny—. Vamos a tu cuarto. Quiero que me cuentes qué has hecho hoy en clase.

Mientras Bella tomaba una ducha, Johnny no paró de hablarle de un chico llamado Guido. Al parecer ya empezaba a hacer amigos.

Después de cenar, Johnny, Edward y Bella fueron a ver una película de dibujos animados en el DVD del dormitorio. Cuando Johnny empezó a cabecear de sueño, Edward dijo que era hora de acostarse y lo acompañó al dormitorio.

Bella se quitó rápidamente la bata y se metió en la cama. Unos momentos después regresó su marido con Angelo. Bella sabía lo que le esperaba. En cuanto Angelo se fue, Edward se lanzó al ataque.

—¿Por qué no nos has esperado esta tarde en el coche?

—Ya te lo he dicho. He pensado que tal vez tardarías y me apetecía pasear.

—¿Ha dicho Angelo algo que te haya disgustado?

La pregunta sorprendió a Bella.

—Lo cierto es que Angelo no me habla a no ser que no le quede más remedio.

—No tiene nada en contra de ti. Lo que sucede es que es tímido.

—Pero Bianca no tiene ese problema, ¿verdad?

Edward suspiró.

—Angelo sufrió un accidente cuando hacía el servicio militar y no pudieron tener hijos. Em y yo siempre hemos sido como sus hijos. Bianca se volvió especialmente protectora conmigo hace unos años… debido a cierto incidente.

—Te refieres a lo que sucedió con la prometida de tu hermano, ¿no? —Bella miró a Edward, que no dijo nada—. En su momento lo leí en la prensa, pero fue Olivia la que me contó lo que pasó de verdad.

Tras un tenso silencio, Edward dijo:

—Bianca perdió la fe en las mujeres cuando la prometida de Em entró en esta casa como una amiga y acabó intentando meterse en mi cama. Estuve a punto de perder a mi hermano por ello.

—Después de lo que te hice es sorprendente que Bianca no me haya envenenado todavía. Puede que no me creyeras en el hospital cuando te lo dije, pero cuando saltó el escándalo acababa de hacer las reservas para ir con Johnny a verte a Mónaco. Johnny ya había cumplido tres años y no podía entender dónde estaba su padre. Estuvieras en lo más alto de tu carrera o no, y fueras a prestarle la atención que necesitaba o no, decidí que ya no podía retrasar más vuestro encuentro. Pero después de enterarme de que no se sabía si el bebé que esperaba la prometida de Em era de tu hermano o tuyo pensé… pensé que tu familia y tú ya teníais bastantes problemas como para añadir uno más y decidí esperar a que se aclararan las cosas. Pero esperé en vano, porque la prensa no volvió a publicar nada al respecto.

Edward carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Em y yo hicimos las paces gracias a Rosalie, y después nos aseguramos de que no se volviera a hablar del asunto.

—Si hubiera sabido la verdad, no habría dudado en ir a verte —dijo Bella—. Cuando Johnny y yo vimos tu accidente… —un gemido escapó de su garganta—. Oh, Edward… nunca sabrás la agonía que pasé. Si hubieras muerto, habría sido culpa mía que Johnny y tú no os hubierais conocido… No sé cómo puedes soportar verme. Bianca tiene motivos para despreciarme…

—En ese caso te interesará saber que piensa que eres una madre ideal.

Bella se secó las lágrimas con la sábana.

—Debes de haberle oído mal.

—No. Es cierto. Johnny es un chico tan excepcional gracias a ti.

—Y a ti —susurró Bella—. Sus genes Masen garantizan que lo sea —respiró profundamente antes de añadir—. Hablando de nuestro hijo, creo que ha hecho un amiguito en la escuela.

—Te refieres a Guido.

—Sí.

—Su madre ha ido al colegio a recogerlo. Por eso hemos tardado en salir. Hemos hablado de reunir a los chicos el próximo lunes, después de clase. He sugerido traer aquí a Guido para que Johnny se sienta cómodo.

—Es perfecto. Si a Juliana no le importa, prepararé el postre favorito de Johnny mientras juegan.

—¿Por qué iba a importarle? Tú eres la señora de la casa.

—¿A pesar de haber permitido involuntariamente que un desconocido viera dónde vivimos? —preguntó Bella, tensa.

—Angelo me ha dicho que cuando has llegado a buscar a Johnny estabas pálida. Aunque el tal Jacob hubiera estado tratando de ligar con mi esposa, me alegra que te haya recogido antes de que te desmayaras. Ya que sé que te aterroriza la posibilidad de perder el anillo que te regalé, me ocuparé de que mañana mismo tengas un sencillo anillo de casada que llevar en público.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de entregar a Edward su regalo. Tras un instante de duda, salió de la cama y fue al tocador.

—Sé que nunca llevas anillos —dijo cuando volvió junto a Edward—. He… he tenido que adivinar el tamaño. Probablemente no querrás ponértelo, pero quería que lo tuvieras de todos modos —dejó el anillo en la mesilla de noche.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando vio que Edward ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo. ¿Pero qué podía esperar?

Desolada, volvió a su lado de la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Aún seguía pensando en Jacob.

—Creo que tal vez sería mejor que dejara el instituto y buscara otro sitio en que estudiar italiano.

—Yo me ocuparé de arreglar las cosas para que no tengas que volver.

—Te lo agradecería —Bella se alegró de haber sacado a colación la posibilidad del cambio antes que Edward. No quería que su marido pensara que le gustaba alentar la atención de otros hombres.

—La escuela de idiomas Galli no está tan cerca del colegio de Johnny, pero tiene una reputación excelente. Angelo se ocupará de llevaros.

—De acuerdo —agradecida por haber dejado aquel asunto zanjado, Bella dijo—: Háblame de Guido.

—Tiene dos hermanos mayores y sus padres tienen una floristería en Positano. Según la profesora, Johnny y él han hecho muy buenas migas. Johnny le pone los dientes largos hablándole de surf y Guido lo tiene extasiado con la bicicleta de montaña de su padre. Al parecer, Johnny está deseando montarla.

Bella gimió.

—Dentro de poco querrá una. Ya está empezando.

Edward la miró un momento antes de hablar.

—Si algún día te dice que quiere ser corredor de coches como yo, ¿qué le dirás?

Bella había pensado en aquello desde que supo que iba a tener un chico. Un hijo de Edward.

—Mi padre quiso ser corredor profesional pero nunca lo fue porque no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno, de manera que construyó un circuito para que corrieran otros. Entre tú y él, me sorprendería que Johnny optara por ser dentista.

Edward rió.

—En otras palabras…

—Le pediría que hiciera que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de él —dijo Bella.

Edward la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola. No esperaba que volviera a tocarla.

—Hablas en serio, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Tenemos que dedicarnos a lo que nos hace felices, o a lo que creemos que nos hace felices.

Antes de soltarla, Edward le estrechó la mano con tal fuerza que Bella pensó que no era consciente de ello.

Al ver que su marido cerraba los ojos, y ansiosa por practicar lo que había aprendido en la clase, susurró:

—_Buona notte_, _esposo mio_. _Sogni belli_.

* * *

Kate miró a Edward a los ojos.

—Te lo he repetido mil veces. Si quieres intentar levantarte de la silla, antes tienes que visualizarlo.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? —desde su visita al hospital, la impaciencia de Edward bordeaba el pánico porque sentía que no estaba avanzando.

—Ahora sabemos que no tienes problemas físicos. Es tu mente la que debe ordenar a tus piernas que se muevan.

Edward tenía las barras paralelas ante sí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse. Llevaba días repitiéndose lo mismo.

Aferró los reposa brazos de la silla y su frente se cubrió de sudor.

—¿Está cerrada la puerta?

—Sí.

—No quiero que Johnny entre de repente y me vea —ni Bella, aunque su mujer nunca se había asomado al gimnasio.

—Tranquilo. Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Puedes hacerlo.

Hasta entonces Edward no había logrado levantarse.

Pero dos semanas atrás le habría encantado volar de la silla para tumbar de un derechazo al tal Jacob. Aquel depredador había acechado a la preciosa norteamericana que, por algún milagro, había caído en su clase…

—_Eh bien_… ¡_regarde_! —exclamó Kate.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada vio que estaba levantado a medias. La conmoción le hizo caer de nuevo a la silla.

Kate le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Fuera lo que fuese en lo que estabas pensando, sigue haciéndolo, _mon vieux_.

Edward estaba temblando como una hoja al viento.

—Lo he hecho, Kate.

Había oído hablar de personas que, a punto de ahogarse, habían revivido su vida en un instante. A él le estaba pasando lo mismo, sólo que en lugar de hundirse estaba volando por el circuito a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora.

—Nunca he dudado de que el gran Edward Cullen regresaría.

—Pero no sin tu ayuda.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que vas a estar caminando para el fin de semana. Vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Era lunes. Jasper llegaría el viernes por la noche. Tenía cinco días. Cuando llegara su mejor amigo, Edward tenía intención de levantarse de la silla de ruedas ante Bella y Johnny para abrazar a Jasper de hombre a hombre. Vivía para el momento en que su esposa se diera cuenta de que, a fin de cuentas, no se había casado con medio hombre.

¡Se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa!

Alguien del equipo le había enviado un DVD con la entrevista que habían hecho a Bella en la tienda de juguetes. Cuando lo había visto en privado, su actitud desafiante ante la cámara mientras hablaba de él y aseguraba que volvería a correr lo había dejado asombrado. Pero sabía que en el fondo no lo creía.

Si Bella hubiera creído que iba a volver a caminar, habría buscado una forma de solucionar las cosas sin necesidad de convertirse en la señora de Masen. Era su situación de completa impotencia lo que la había impulsado a casarse con él por el bien de su hijo.

Había que asumir la verdad, y era evidente que, tras la noche que pasaron juntos, Bella había perdido todo el interés en él. A pesar de todos sus récords en el mundo de las carreras, no había sido capaz de despertar en ella una auténtica pasión. Sólo la culpabilidad la había impulsado a volver a su lado.

Pero lo último que quería de Bella era su compasión. Jamás se pondría el anillo que se había visto impulsada a regalarle, un símbolo visible de su supuesto amor…

—Veo que estás teniendo toda una charla contigo mismo —dijo Kate, haciendo salir a Edward de su ensimismamiento—. Ya empiezo a sentir lástima por tus competidores.

—No quiero que digas nada a nadie de esto. _Tu comprend_?

—¿Ni siquiera a tu esposa?

—Especialmente a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

—Si yo fuera Bella, querría…

—Pero no lo eres —interrumpió Edward—. Te pago muy bien para que me ayudes a caminar de nuevo. ¡Nada más!

Kate entrecerró los ojos.

—Para ser un hombre que acaba de recibir la oportunidad de volver a vivir una vida plena en todo el sentido de la palabra, encuentro tu amargura _extremement alarmant_. Opino que necesitas un psiquiatra, pero, como has dicho, sólo estoy aquí por un motivo. Vamos a trabajar.


	9. Chapter 9

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**_Capítulo Nueve_**

Bella acababa de salir de clase cuando oyó que un hombre la llamaba. Al volverse vio que era Jacob Black. Si Edward llegara a enterarse de aquello…

Cuando se detuvo ante ella comprendió que tenía que decir algo.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Qué te trae por esta escuela?

—Cuando dejaste de venir a clase la semana pasada me preocupé. Desde entonces he ido a varias escuelas de idiomas de la zona para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Es evidente. Quiero que sepas que soy un gran admirador de tu marido. Si yo estuviera en su lugar y tú fueras mi esposa, no me gustaría que un desconocido se acercara a ti. Lo que trato de decir es que…

—Sé lo que tratas de decir. Precisamente me he cambiado de escuela para que mi marido no se preocupe.

Jacob asintió y detuvo un momento la mirada en el anillo que Edward había dejado sobre la almohada de Bella el sábado por la mañana. Bella sospechaba que lo había elegido Angelo.

—Prometo que no volverás a verme —dijo Jacob—. Y lamento lo que le sucedió a tu marido.

Bella percibió la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Gracias. Yo también lo lamento.

—Era el mejor.

—Es el mejor —corrigió Bella—. Algún día volverá a correr.

—Contigo a su lado, no lo dudo —Jacob hizo un breve asentimiento de cabeza—. _Arrivederci_, _signora _de Masen.

Bella observó cómo salía del edificio. Tras esperar cinco minutos decidió que ya era seguro hacer lo mismo. Una vez fuera se sorprendió al ver que Angelo aún no había llegado.

Mientras esperaba, un estudiante ruso de su clase salió del edificio y se acercó a ella. Era un tipo bastante agresivo. No le gustaba la forma en que la miraba desde que se había apuntado a aquellas clases.

—Si necesitas que te lleven, tengo el coche a la vuelta de la esquina. Está disponible sólo para ti.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a correr más riesgos.

—Pero yo no estoy disponible —dijo sucintamente—. Ahí llega el coche de mi marido —añadió, aliviada.

Angelo llegaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Algo debía de haberlo entretenido. Bella fue rápidamente hacia el coche y entró en él con la esperanza de que el ruso hubiera captado el mensaje. Lo contrario supondría un nuevo cambio de escuela.

—Buona sera, Angelo —saludó. Desde que Edward le había dicho que el marido de Bianca era tímido trataba de mantener pequeñas conversaciones con él. Angelo parecía dispuesto a seguirle la corriente y se mostraba más amistoso.

—Buona sera, signora. Come va?

—Va bene. Grazie.

Bella empezó a reír de pronto porque no podía decir nada más. Angelo también rió.

—Mañana tendré algo nuevo que decir.

—Bene —contestó Angelo antes de dirigir el coche hacia el colegio de Johnny.

Cuando Bella entró en la clase, Johnny corrió a abrazarla.

—Quiero pedirte algo, mamá —cuando Bella se inclinó hacia él, susurró—: ¿Puede venir Guido a casa con nosotros? Queremos que vuelvas a hacernos bollitos calientes.

Bella miró a Guido, que se había quedado un poco más atrás.

—¿A su madre le parece bien?

—Sí. Vendrá a recogerlo después de su trabajo. Puedes preguntar a la signora Moretti.

—De acuerdo.

Tras aclararlo todo, Bella volvió al coche con los dos niños. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Guido y Johnny corrieron al cuarto de éste mientras Bella iba a la cocina para preparar la masa de los bollitos.

Un rato después llamó a los niños para que la ayudaran a cortar la masa con diferentes formas.

Ya estaban disfrutando de los bollitos recién hechos junto con un vaso de leche cuando Edward entró en la cocina en su silla de ruedas. Preguntó a los niños por el colegio y revolvió su pelo afectuosamente.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Johnny—. ¡Mamá ha preparado bollitos! Dile que te dé uno.

—Tal vez luego, cuando tenga hambre.

Sin mirar a Bella, Edward fue a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. Algo raro debía de haber sucedido para que ignorara a su mujer ante los niños. Bella se sintió dolida, pero notó con cierto alivio que Johnny y Guido no parecían haberlo notado.

—¿Puedo enseñar a Guido tus trofeos? Quiere verlos. Per favore, papa… —preguntó Johnny.

Edward terminó la botella de agua de un trago.

—Podéis venir a mi estudio cuando hayáis terminado de comer y os hayáis lavado las manos —dijo, y a continuación salió de la cocina.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que no soportaba estar cerca de ella. Aunque desolada por dentro, logró terminar de dar de merendar a los niños sin desmoronarse. Después salió a la piscina, donde Bianca estaba regando las plantas. Bella le pidió el número de teléfono de Emmett.

Por una vez, la otra mujer hizo lo que le pedía sin mirarla como si fuera un insecto que acabara de salir de debajo de una piedra. Bella se sentó en una tumbona para llamar a Rosalie. Necesitaba una amiga con la que hablar. Desafortunadamente, Rosalie no estaba, de manera que le dejó un recado para que la llamara cuando pudiera y fue a hacer sus deberes de italiano.

Un rato después llegó la madre de Guido a recoger a su hijo. A pesar de que no hablaba inglés y Bella apenas había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos en italiano, se comunicaban bastante bien. Quedaron en que Johnny iría a su casa el miércoles después de clase.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Bella tuvo la impresión de que Edward estaba enfadado con ella por algo específico, pero no pudo hablar con él hasta que estuvieron a solas en el dormitorio.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, dímelo y haré lo posible por remediarlo —dijo sin preámbulos.

Edward no se molestó en simular que no entendía a qué se refería.

—Mientras Angelo te esperaba a la salida de la escuela ha visto que Jacob llegaba en su coche y entraba.

_Jacob de nuevo_. Bella pensó que debería haberlo imaginado.

—Al ver que volvía a salir solo —continuó Edward—, lo ha seguido hasta un edificio de apartamentos antes de volver a la escuela. Entonces ha visto que había otro hombre molestándote.

—Te aseguro que no he alentado a ninguno de los dos —dijo Bella rápidamente.

—No te estoy acusando de nada. Eres una mujer preciosa y es lógico que los hombres te miren. No serían hombres si no lo hicieran. Pero si Jacob te está acosando, eso es otro asunto.

Si la consideraba preciosa, ¿por qué no la miraba nunca como si lo fuera? Pero Bella ya conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. La belleza está en el ojo de quien mira, y todo lo que Edward veía cuando la miraba era una mujer que lo había traicionado de la peor manera posible. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a aquella situación, pero su sentimiento de culpabilidad era más intenso que nunca.

—Jacob ha venido a disculparse por haber sido la causa de mi cambio de escuela.

—¿Y cómo ha sabido dónde encontrarte? — Edward estaba utilizando un tono superficial con ella que cubría las emociones que bullían bajo la superficie.

—No lo sé. Por lo visto decidió buscar en diversas escuelas con la esperanza de encontrarme y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Quería disculparse. No sabía que estaba casada. En cuanto te vio te reconoció y me dijo que era un gran admirador tuyo. Se sintió fatal al darse cuenta de lo que debiste de pensar. Me ha dicho que no iba a volver a verme y lo he creído. Eso es todo lo que ha pasado —Bella suspiró—. El otro hombre que ha visto Angelo es un compañero de clase bastante repelente. Tiene que haber visto mi anillo de casada, pero eso no ha bastado para desanimarlo. Cuando me ha preguntado si podía llevarme a algún sitio, le he dicho que mi marido había venido a por mí y he ido rápidamente al coche. Si vuelve a molestarme, te lo diré. Y si prefieres que reciba mis clases de italiano en casa, dímelo.

Edward masculló una maldición.

—Angelo y yo hemos hablado de ello. Voy a triplicar tu seguridad y la de Johnny. Apenas os enteraréis de que vuestros guardaespaldas están cerca, pero es necesario. Me temo que siempre seréis un objetivo, y después de tu aparición en televisión el riesgo ha aumentado. No quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Bella pudo alejar de su mente alguno de los pensamientos negativos que estaba teniendo.

—Me parece buena idea mientras también tripliques tu propia seguridad. Creo que Guido le ha dicho algo a Johnny sobre el peligro que sufren los famosos de sufrir un atentado, porque se ha puesto a llorar mientras lo bañaba. Te adora y no quiere que te pase nada. Tal vez deberías hablarle de los guardaespaldas. Sé que hará que se sienta mejor.

Edward asintió.

—Hablaré con él mañana, después de la primera sesión de rehabilitación —tras permanecer un momento en silencio, añadió—: He tenido noticias de Jasper.

Sorprendida al ver que quería seguir hablando, Bella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ya están en Italia?

—No. Llegan a Positano el viernes y van a quedarse una semana con nosotros antes de ir a Bellagio.

—Imagino que estarás deseando verlo. Los dos mosqueteros reunidos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Conoces ya a su mujer?

—No en persona. Alice y yo sólo hemos hablado por teléfono. Tenía pensado asistir a su boda en Milán, pero la suspendieron. Más adelante, Jasper me llamó desde Guatemala para decirme que se habían casado allí. Me enviaron algunas fotos. Johnny y tú podéis verlas en el ordenador de mi estudio.

—Las veremos mañana. ¿A cuál de los dos se parece más su hijo Nicky?

—Curiosamente a los dos, a pesar de que no son sus padres biológicos.

—¿No? —dijo Bella, sorprendido.

—Nicky es hijo del hermano de Alice y la hermana de Jasper. Murieron en un accidente de coche. En el testamento que redactaron antes de que naciera Nicky nombraron a mi primo tutor legal en caso de que ambos murieran. Nadie podía imaginar que aquel día iba a llegar muy pronto, y menos aún Jasper, que conoció a Alice en el funeral. Acabaron casándose y adoptaron a Nicky legalmente.

—Qué asombroso y maravilloso para los tres. ¿Quieres que organice algo especial mientras están aquí?

—Después de haber pasado una temporada en la selva, es probable que lo único que quieran los primeros días sea relajarse y disfrutar de la piscina.

Bella asintió.

—Johnny está deseando conocer a Jasper para preguntarle por las boas. El otro día les hablaron de ellas en clase.

—Seguro que Jasper tendrá mil historias que contarle que le darán pesadillas. Tendré que filtrarlas.

—Ese es el problema con Johnny. Le encanta hablar de cosas que dan miedo pero luego es el que más se asusta.

—Eso me hace recordar a alguien.

Bella se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierta. Por un momento, Edward había vuelto a ser el hombre encantadoramente burlón del que se enamoró a los diecisiete años. No podía creerlo.

—Si te refieres a mi miedo a los tiburones, no habría desarrollado esa fobia si no me hubieras hecho creer que había uno merodeando a nuestro alrededor.

—No pude resistir la tentación. Pero te estuvo bien empleado por haber visto tantas veces _Tiburón_.

Bella recordó que se había aferrado a él, aterrorizada, hasta que Edward rompió a reír. Pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde para enfadarse con él porque empezó a besarla con una pasión que no esperaba. Con el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas en medio de las olas, el sabor de su boca y de la sal provocó un incendio en su interior…

—¿La ha visto nuestro hijo?

Aquella pregunta hizo salir a Bella de su ensimismamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A _Tiburón_.

—No. Todavía no.

—Mañana la buscaré en mi colección de CDs y la guardaré. Después del meneo que han dado los chicos a mis cosas en el estudio, me temo que ya nada va estar a salvo en esta casa.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Bella, pero no estaba pensando en los niños. Acababa de experimentar una descarga de adrenalina porque aquello significaba que Edward tenía una copia de la película _Tiburón_. Pero la sensación pasó enseguida cuando comprendió que, aunque la hubiera visto alguna vez y hubiera recordado los ratos que pasaron juntos en el mar, los recuerdos no lo habían impulsado a volver a ponerse en contacto con ella.

Lo cierto era que en aquellos momentos no estaría tumbada en aquella cama si no hubiera acudido a él con un regalo que no podía rechazar.

Los sentimientos de Edward por ella estaban tan muertos como los restos de madera y troncos que la marea solía llevar a la orilla de la playa. Podían utilizarse como decoración, pero nunca podían volver a ser un árbol vivo.

Agradeció que Edward no pudiera leer su mente, o habría utilizado la analogía para burlarse de su propia condición física. Era evidente que no tenía esperanzas de volver a caminar pero, siendo el héroe que era, sabía que lo intentaría de todos modos.

Tener un hijo que lo adoraba había despertado en él el afán de ser un buen modelo para Johnny.

Bella lo amaba con una intensidad que no dejaba de crecer.

La certeza de saber que nunca iba a ser correspondida hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

* * *

Extrañamente, según se fue acercando la fecha de la llegada de Jasper el comportamiento de Edward se fue volviendo más y más distante.

Dado que Jasper era su mejor amigo, Bella no lograba entenderlo… a menos que Edward temiera el momento en que su primo fuera a verlo por primera vez en la silla de ruedas. Ambos habían sido tan audaces toda su vida que aquello tenía que estar matándolo.

Para aumentar la tensión, cuando Johnny y ella regresaron el jueves a casa después de sus clases descubrieron que Edward había volado a Roma sin previa advertencia para hacerse otro chequeo.

En aquella ocasión Johnny se lo tomó mucho mejor que la primera, pero Bella se asustó momentáneamente cuando no encontró a Kate para que la informara. Probablemente aquella cita con el médico ya había sido concertada, pero lamentó que Edward la excluyera sistemáticamente de algo tan importante. De hecho, le habría gustado acudir a aquellas revisiones con él.

¿Dónde iba a acabar todo aquello? Había aceptado casarse con Edward sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, pero no podía soportar la innecesaria crueldad que mostraba hacia ella en lo referente a su salud.

Edward regresó tarde y cuando se acostó se negó a hablar con ella de su visita al médico. Alegó que estaba cansado y que lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresaron a casa por la tarde, Johnny se llevó una decepción al ver que Jasper y su familia aún no habían llegado.

Normalmente, Edward solía estar esperándolos para bañarse con Johnny en la piscina, pero aquel día no hizo acto de presencia. Bianca les informó de que seguía en el gimnasio. Bella consideraba aquel lugar como su cueva, el único lugar en que podía estar completamente a solas. Ni se le ocurría ir a molestarlo allí. Sólo Kate tenía aquel privilegio, e incluso ella estaba vetada cuando no estaba ayudándolo con sus ejercicios.

Bella sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar en aquello. El comportamiento de Edward parecía indicar cada vez con más claridad que temía la visita de Jasper. Su actitud no difería mucho de la que manifestó hacia su familia cuando estaba en el hospital. Ni siquiera permitió que su hermano lo visitara.

El dolor de Edward estaba íntimamente ligado a su orgullo. Le habría gustado poder ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Sin duda, Johnny había sido el catalizador que lo había impulsado a salir del hospital para vivir de nuevo, ¿pero qué clase de vida iba a vivir si no podía disfrutar de la visita de su mejor amigo?

Johnny era el único al que permitía acercarse a su corazón. Edward empezaba a convertirse en un recluso y Bella no podía soportar la idea. Iba a resultar muy difícil simular ante Jasper que todo iba bien.

Estuvo tentada de llamarlo para decirle que retrasara su visita, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Edward no la habría perdonado por haberse entrometido en algo que no consideraba asunto suyo.

Tras convencer a Johnny de que era mejor que Jasper y su padre aún no estuvieran allí porque así iban a tener tiempo para cambiarse, fueron al dormitorio. Johnny se puso su camiseta favorita de dinosaurios, pantalones cortos y los zapatos que le había regalado Edward, que destellaban una luz roja cuando caminaba. Bella eligió una blusa verde de seda y unos pantalones negros, un modelo italiano que le hacía sentirse cómoda y elegante.

Tras aplicarse un poco de su loción favorita de mango, recogió a Johnny de su cuarto, donde estaba jugando con sus coches de miniatura, y salieron juntos a la terraza.

Edward salió unos minutos después en su silla de ruedas.

Con su pelo negro ligeramente más largo, recién afeitado, los pantalones blancos y la camisa azul marino a rayas blancas que vestía, tenía un aspecto fantástico.

Bella no pudo evitar compararlo con el hombre barbado y deprimido al que había visto en el hospital hacía unas semanas. Pero lo cierto era que ambos hombres colmaban sus ojos y su corazón y no había sitio para ningún otro.

Edward detuvo la mirada en su hijo. Si había mirado a Bella, lo había hecho sin que se notara. Casi siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que se sintiera invisible.

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de Jasper. Llegarán enseguida. Vamos a recibirlos, _piccolo_.

—¡Hurra!

Bella los siguió al pórtico exterior. Cuando los alcanzó, vio que Edward había sentado a Johnny en su regazo. Unos minutos después, la limusina del aeropuerto se detenía ante la entrada de la casa. Bella contuvo el aliento mientras un alto y pálido Jasper salía del vehículo.

—¡_Ciao_, Edward!

Aquellas dos palabras surgieron cargadas de emoción mientras Jasper avanzaba rápidamente hacia su primo.

Bella vio que Johnny se deslizaba del regazo de Edward para mirar al brillante arqueólogo del que tanto le había hablado su padre.

Entonces sucedió algo increíble.

Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Edward se puso en pie y avanzó media docena de pasos hacia su primo para abrazarlo.

Bella pensó que estaba soñando. Debía de tratarse de alguna clase de experiencia ultra sensorial, sólo que le había sucedido a Edward, no a ella.

—¡Papá! ¡Puedes andar!

* * *

_**MAÑANA CAPITULO FINAL Y NUEVA HISTORIA.**_


	10. Chapter 10

___________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo Diez: Final**

Johnny acababa de pronunciar las palabras que Bella había sido incapaz de articular. Alice, la mujer de Jasper, se acercó a ellos con su hijo en brazos. Miró conmocionada a los dos hombres abrazados mientras las lágrimas corrían por su encantador rostro.

Los gritos de alegría de Johnny mientras abrazaba las piernas de su padre hicieron salir corriendo a Bianca de la casa.

En cuanto vio a Edward de pie, rompió a llorar, emocionada. Aquello hizo acudir a Angelo, que apoyó una mano en el hombro de su mujer y también lloró.

Juliana no tardó en salir y, tras quedarse momentáneamente boquiabierta, tampoco pudo contener su emoción.

Los ruegos y oraciones de Bella habían sido atendidas con tal rapidez que temió estar soñando. En la periferia vio a Kate, que había surgido inesperadamente de entre el follaje. Pero la solemne mirada de la fisioterapeuta estaba fija en Bella, no en Edward. Aquello era un claro indicio de que había formado parte de la conspiración de Edward para mantener en secreto la increíble noticia.

La milagrosa recuperación de Edward no podía haberse producido de la noche a la mañana. Por eso había hecho aquella visita inesperada al hospital en Roma. Sus médicos debían de estar felices.

Pero se había esforzado por ocultar a Bella lo que estaba sucediendo. De hecho, no había dejado de recordarle que nunca volvería a tener una vida normal. _«No insistas en tus cuentos de hadas. Y cuida de que no lleguen a ser tu perdición»,_ le había dicho recientemente.

Aquellas palabras habían sido una advertencia. Era evidente que Edward llevaba semanas planeando aquel momento, pero no quería que cuando diera la sorpresa Bella creyera que aquello iba a hacer que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos.

Mientras él celebraba abrazado a Jasper su regreso a una vida plena, Bella comprendió que aquello era su venganza por lo que le había hecho.

Lo entendía. Se lo merecía. Mantendría su dolor para sí y viviría con él, pero en aquellos momentos no podía contener la alegría que le producía ver a Edward recuperado. Aquello era por lo que había estado rogando desde que vio el accidente en televisión.

Corrió ciegamente hacia él, sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas. Lo rodeó con los brazos por detrás y lo estrechó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias a Dios, Cesar! ¡Gracias a Dios! —susurró contra su espalda.

Notó que Edward se ponía rígido. Sabía que su contacto le producía repulsión, pero también era consciente de que aún no estaba en condiciones de soportar el peso de alguien apoyado contra él.

Kate acercó la silla para que pudiera apoyarse en las asas. Johnny trepó rápidamente al asiento.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Ahora papá puede empujarme a mí en la silla!

Bella soltó a su marido y se inclinó para abrazar a su hijo.

—¿No te parece increíble? —dijo, feliz—. ¡Tu padre vuelve a caminar! Dentro de poco podréis ir juntos a nadar al mar.

Johnny miró a su padre por encima del hombro.

—Sabía que te pondrías mejor porque mamá dijo que tu traje de astronauta te protegería.

Todo el mundo rió el comentario.

—Tenía razón —dijo Edward, que miró un momento a Bella antes de empezar a empujar la silla con pasos pausados pero firmes.

Repentinamente consciente de sus invitados, Bella se volvió hacia Jasper y su esposa, que seguían al cortejo por la villa. Los tres se abrazaron.

—Perdonadme por haberos ignorado.

Jasper sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente.

—Todos estamos conmocionados.

Bella asintió antes de mirar a Alice, cuyo atractivo rostro brillaba a causa de las lágrimas.

—Estas cosas simplemente no pasan —dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

—Yo aún no puedo creerlo. Va a llevarme tiempo asimilarlo, pero ahí lo tenemos… ¡caminando!

—Es increíble.

—Como ese pequeño que tienes en brazos. Es adorable. ¿Puedo sostenerlo un rato?

—Por supuesto.

Bella tomó a Nicky en brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—Le hemos preparado una cuna —dijo mientras sonreía al niño—. Imagino que el viaje ha sido agotador.

—Se ha hecho interminable, pero por fin estamos aquí.

—Edward y yo no queremos que hagáis nada excepto relajaros en la piscina. Johnny y yo ayudaremos a ocuparnos de este pequeño.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa.

—Vamos. Mientras nuestros maridos se ponen al día, voy a enseñarte vuestro dormitorio.

Una vez en la habitación, Alice se volvió hacia Bella.

—Es increíble que nuestros maridos se casaran con dos californianas, ¿verdad? Siento que ya te conozco hace tiempo.

Bella asintió.

—A mí me sucede lo mismo — Bella acunó a Nicky en sus brazos. El niño parecía contento mientras pudiera ver a su madre—. Carmel y Sonoma no están tan lejos. Casi crecimos juntas.

Alice dejó su bolsa de mano en el tocador.

—¿Quién habría podido imaginar que nos conoceríamos en Positano? La casa de Edward parece fabulosa.

—Tengo entendido que la villa de Jasper en el lago Como tampoco está mal.

—Es cierto.

—Sin embargo, viven en la selva.

Alice sonrió.

—Una hace lo que tiene que hacer cuando ama a su marido.

—Eso es cierto, sin duda —dijo Bella, repentinamente seria.

La mirada de Alice brilló de compasión.

—Supongo que has pasado por un auténtico infierno.

—No ha sido nada comparado con lo que ha tenido que pasar Edward. Imagina el terror que debió de experimentar cuando despertó y comprobó que no podía moverse de la cintura para abajo.

—Eso debió de ser una pesadilla, pero yo me refería a los años que te viste obligada a mantenerte alejada de él mientras criabas a vuestro hijo.

Bella no pudo contener un sollozo.

—Lo que hice estuvo mal. Pagaré por ello toda la vida.

—Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo —murmuró Alice.

—No creo.

—Yo sí. La primera vez que Jasper me propuso matrimonio cancelé a última hora el compromiso porque sabía que sólo lo había hecho para legalizar nuestra situación con Nicky. Yo sabía que él no quería casarse. Su infancia quedó marcada por el hecho de que sus padres nunca se casaron. Como resultado de ello creció con la intención de no tener hijos y permanecer siempre soltero. Y yo no quería ser su esposa a menos que me amara por encima de todo. Como sabía que no era así, le propuse que viviéramos juntos por el bien de Nicky. Cuando nos fuimos a Guatemala no me importó lo que pensara la gente. No sabían que nunca habíamos dormido en la misma cama. Fui con él porque lo amaba. Pero quería que siguiera siendo libre, que pudiera irse cuando quisiera, porque sabía que eso era lo que él quería. ¿Crees que no sé lo que sentiste al enamorarte de un piloto de carreras como Edward? Los hombres como él no abundan. Según mi marido, Edward tampoco tenía intenciones de casarse, al menos mientras siguiera compitiendo. Comprendo muy bien tu terrible dilema. Si yo me hubiera quedado embarazada de un hombre como él, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú. ¿Qué clase de vida habría llevado tu hijo? Habría sufrido por no poder ver a su padre más que de vez en cuando. Esa no es vida para un bebé. Y tú no habrías podido evitar pensar que Edward se había casado contigo por compromiso.

Bella asintió lentamente.

—Veo que comprendes la situación.

Alice suspiró.

—Jasper ve la mano divina en la decisión que tomaste porque Dios sabía cuánto os iba a necesitar Edward más adelante. Está convencido de que tu visita sorpresa a Roma le dio la voluntad necesaria para seguir adelante.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Ahora que ha vuelto a caminar ya no me necesita. Sólo quiere a Johnny.

—Pero no puede tenerlo sin ti. Además, Jasper me dijo que Edward te quería lo suficiente como para invitarte a Positano. Fuiste tú la que le dio calabazas. Puede que te interese saber que Edward jamás ha abierto las puertas de su casa a otras mujeres. Según mi marido, nunca había comprado un billete de avión para ninguna otra. Piensa en ello antes de decidir que ya no hay esperanza para vosotros.

—¿Mamá? —Johnny entró corriendo en el dormitorio—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Papá quiere que todos nos pongamos los bañadores.

—Enseguida voy, cariño.

Bella devolvió el bebé a Alice.

—Gracias por la charla —susurró—. Ha significado mucho para mí.

—Lo que sea por ayudar. La situación de Edward ha afectado mucho a mi marido. Quiere volver a verlo feliz. Tú mereces la misma felicidad.

Bella abrazó a Alice antes de salir tras Johnny.

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la villa. Todo el mundo estaba en su habitación excepto Edward y Jasper, que estaban sentados en la terraza disfrutando de una botella de vino de reserva mientras hablaban.

Edward miró su reloj.

—Son más de las once. No quiero entretenerte más. Alice estará esperándote. Es hora de que los buenos maridos vayan a la cama con sus esposas.

Jasper lo miró con curiosidad.

—En ese caso, vámonos —dijo levantándose.

Edward permaneció sentado.

—Yo voy a seguir aquí un rato.

—¿Quieres decir que tu esposa no te está esperando?

—Preferiría no hablar de ella.

—Alguna vez tendrás que hacerlo.

Edward apartó la mirada.

—¡Me ocultó la existencia de Johnny durante cinco años!

—_Cugino mio_… cuando Bella rechazó tu invitación para venir a Positano, ¿por qué no volaste a California para averiguar el motivo? Si alguna vez logras responder a esa pregunta, puede que logres perdonarla.

Taciturno, Edward se sirvió otro vaso de vino.

—Sigue así y tendrás que llamar a Angelo para que te meta en la cama esta noche. Pensaba que esos días habían quedado atrás.

Edward apretó el vaso con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

—No te he pedido que me sermonearas.

—¿Has olvidado que soy tu amigo y que te quiero? _Buona notte_.

Cuando Jasper se fue, Edward dejó a un lado el vaso de vino, arrepentido. Luego se puso en pie lentamente y utilizó los mangos de la silla de ruedas para ayudarse a caminar. Para cuando llegó al dormitorio estaba agotado.

Tras asegurarse de que Bella estaba dormida, se quitó toda la ropa excepto los calzoncillos y se tumbó a su lado. Era la primera vez que se acostaba solo desde el accidente. Cuanto antes se desprendiera de la silla y empezara a utilizar el bastón, mejor.

Mientras hablaba con Jasper había intentado beber lo suficiente como para embotar sus sentidos. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Bella presionado contra su espalda había despertado un fuego en su interior que no podía aplacar. Pero necesitaba olvidar por completo a la mujer que tenía a su lado si quería pasar una noche decente.

Y tal vez habría logrado su objetivo si su cuerpo no se hubiera acostumbrado a despertarse a las dos para hacer el primer giro de la noche. A pesar de sí mismo, su cuerpo esperaba sentir las manos de Bella en sus piernas y en sus caderas. Desde que el entumecimiento había desaparecido, la necesidad de sentir su contacto se había vuelto más y más fuerte. Vivía para aquel ritual nocturno.

Contempló pacientemente el techo mientras esperaba a que sonara el despertador de Bella. Pero no debería haber experimentado una decepción tan intensa al ver que no sonaba. Fue casi tan intensa como el dolor que sintió cuando rechazó su invitación para ir a Positano. No lo amaba entonces. Y no lo amaba ahora.

Debería estar agradecido a la providencia por haber superado aquel primer obstáculo. Tenía que empezar a liberarse de la necesidad de sus cuidados. Si lo lograba, su cuerpo aprendería a estar tumbado junto a ella sin escuchar cada una de sus respiraciones, de sus suspiros, sin sentir la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos…

Esperó otros diez minutos antes de cambiar de posición. Aún era un movimiento complicado para él, pero no imposible.

Acababa de asir el lateral de la cama cuando sintió que Bella apoyaba una mano en su brazo.

—Ya no necesito tu ayuda —espetó.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Me habría gustado mostrarte antes lo que he sentido por tu recuperación, pero no podía hacerlo delante de todos. Ahora que estamos solos no puedo esperar.

Bella se movió con asombrosa velocidad hasta que quedó parcialmente tumbada sobre el pecho de Edward, con los brazos en torno a su cuello.

—Te quiero, Edward. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Sé que has perdido el afecto que en otra época tuviste por mí, pero no me rechaces ahora, por favor. No podría soportar que lo hicieras.

Acorralado por su delicioso aroma y la presión de su tentadora carne, Edward sintió que empezaba a perder el control. Bella acercó su boca a la de él, tentadora, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

La mente de Edward se llenó de recuerdos de la noche que hicieron el amor. Entonces fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. Ella lo siguió y le ofreció la respuesta que su cuerpo y alma anhelaban por encima de todo. Pero sus sentimientos por él eran efímeros, pasajeros.

Ahora habían cambiado las tornas. Bella trataba de hacerle el amor en el calor del momento. La compasión tenía mucho que ver con ello. Sus palabras de amor no eran más que una apariencia engañosa. Eran la clase de palabras que sonarían bien a un hombre que hubiera creído que su capacidad para el amor físico estaba acabada.

Si no hubiera pasado por aquella misma experiencia con ella unas semanas atrás, probablemente habría caído en la trampa. Pero sabía qué impulsaba a Bella a actuar así. Aquella noche quería hacerle descubrir por sí mismo que seguía siendo un hombre sexualmente activo.

—Me siento tentado, _signora _de Masen —murmuró a la vez que la apartaba cuidadosamente—. Eres muy tentadora y ya he saboreado tus encantos, pero sólo me los ofreciste por un rato, algo que no preví. Pero aprendí la lección.

Incluso en la penumbra reinante pudo ver que Bella se ponía pálida.

—Nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

—Después de haber regresado a tu lado año tras año hasta que tuviste edad suficiente como para que tu padre aceptara darte en matrimonio, no creo que fuera necesario hacerlo. Sin acciones que las respalden, las palabras apenas significan nada en mi mundo.

Bella se estremeció.

—En mi mundo lo habrían significado todo. Cuando me invitaste a Positano no sabía si tenías intención de proponerme matrimonio. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a hacerlo, nada me habría impedido volar a verte. Lo de mis estudios sólo fue una excusa para salvar mi orgullo. Ya viste el álbum de recortes. Empecé a hacerlo un día después de que mi padre nos presentara. Ya con diecisiete años quería ser tu esposa, Edward. Pasé cuatro años planeando cómo iba a conseguir que me propusieras matrimonio a pesar de tu empeño en permanecer soltero. Pero, sin tu declaración de amor, me aterrorizó la idea de acabar como todas las mujeres que habían soñado vanamente en conquistar tu corazón. Cuando me dijiste que me habías comprado un billete de ida y vuelta sentí que aquello era mi sentencia de muerte. Significaba que sólo me querías a tu lado entre carrera y carrera, y que tendría que irme en cuanto tuvieras que volver a correr. Si hubiera ido a Positano, no habría querido dejarte y las cosas se habrían puesto feas.

—Pero yo no habría dejado que te fueras, Bella. Te saqué un billete de ida y vuelta para que no te sintieras presionada, aunque tenía toda la intención de presionarte.

—Pero yo no lo sabía —el labio inferior de Bella tembló como solía hacerlo el de Johnny cuando creía que había hecho algo malo—. El motivo por el que no te hablé de Johnny fue que estaba convencida de que no me amabas. Hacen falta dos personas enamoradas para criar a un niño feliz. Como no me llamaste ni volviste a Carmel a verme, tuve que amarte en silencio. Después del nacimiento de Johnny volqué todo mi amor sobre él. Era todo lo que me quedaba de ti.

—Mientras yo no tenía nada tu disfrutaste de él cinco largos años —dijo Edward con amargura.

—Nunca vamos a superar eso, ¿no, Edward? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ahora que vuelves a caminar no podemos seguir así.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero éste no es el momento de hablar de ello. Pronto iremos a Mónaco a pasar unos días con Emmett y su familia. Nick y Mac también estarán allí. Después, Jasper quiere que pasemos una semana en la villa de Bellagio. Johnny tendrá que perder cinco días de clase, pero le pediremos a la señora Moretti que nos dé algo de material para que trabaje. Hablaremos del asunto cuando regresemos y estemos a solas.

Bella bajó de la cama sin decir nada.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Adonde voy siempre que necesito consuelo.

Un instante después desaparecía en el dormitorio de Johnny.

* * *

Tras saludar a la secretaria de Emmett, Edward entró en el despacho de su hermano. Lo encontró totalmente concentrado en su ordenador.

—Debes de haberte vuelto un adicto al trabajo para estar aquí a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Qué nuevo robot estás diseñando ahora?

Em alzó la cabeza. Al ver a su hermano, sus ojos se empañaron. Movió la cabeza.

—Mírate.

—_Bonjour_, _mon frére _—Edward se acercó á él. Un segundo después estaban abrazándose.

—Todos nos hemos enterado del milagro — Em dio un paso atrás para mirar a su hermano—. Yo diría que tienes mejor aspecto que nunca.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Edward—. Poco a poco.

—¿Poco a poco? — Em lo golpeó juguetonamente en un hombro—. Pero si no tienes ni un rasguño…

Edward sonrió.

—¿Reconoces esto? —dijo a la vez que sacaba el bastón que escondía tras su espalda—. He venido a devolvértelo. Te agradezco el préstamo, pero…

—Pero no quieres volver a verlo, ¿no? Sé exactamente lo que sientes. Recuerdo que en su momento lo tiré, pero mi esposa debió de recuperarlo — Em tomó le bastón, sonriente—. Creía que no llegarías a Mónaco hasta la tarde y he venido temprano al despacho para terminar algo. Echa un vistazo.

Edward hizo lo que le pedía.

Su hermano había diseñado un nuevo prototipo de su coche de carreras. Emocionado por la devoción de Em, permaneció en silencio. Em siempre había sido su admirador número uno.

—He introducido varias mejoras. El coche estará listo en enero. Decidí ponerme a trabajar cuando Bella anunció al mundo que volverías a correr el año que viene. Y lo hizo cuando acababas de salir del hospital. El amor de una esposa puede hacer milagros.

—Supongo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Em miró a su hermano con expresión sorprendida.

—¿Y tú no?

—Vamos, Em. Tú siempre has contado con el apoyo de Rosalie. No simulemos. Yo no tengo lo que tienes tú, y nunca lo tendré. Pero no pasa nada. El accidente me ha ayudado a entender muchas cosas. Por fin he superado los celos que sentía de ti.

Em frunció el ceño.

—¿Celos?

Edward asintió.

—Tú eras mi héroe. Lo tenías todo. Quería ser como tú, pero eso era imposible, de manera que decidí hacerme corredor para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí.

Em pareció conmocionado al escuchar aquello. Apoyó una mano en el brazo de su hermano.

—Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti.

—Lo sé. Por eso eres el mejor, y Rosalie también lo sabía.

—Sospecho que no sabes de qué estás hablando. Después del daño que le hizo, viví temiendo perderla para siempre. Pregúntale a Nick. El te dirá lo complicado que fue todo. Con un océano de por medio, sabía que no volvería a verla a menos que hiciera algo drástico para recuperarla.

—Pero en el fondo Rosalie siempre te quiso. En mi caso, temo que mi matrimonio con Bella no va a funcionar.

Em miró a Edward con incredulidad.

—¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Tratas de decirme que no has contado con ella cada segundo? ¿Quién estaba esperándote cada vez que ibas a California? ¿Por qué te crees que empezó a hacer el álbum de recortes? Fuiste tú el que la convirtió en una viuda virtual durante cinco años. ¿Quién sino la mujer que te amaba por encima de todo se habría atrevido a entrar en tu habitación del hospital después de que hubieras espantado a todo el mundo, incluyendo a tu médico? No tenía por qué haber venido. Fue ella la que se presentó cuando peor te iban las cosas. ¿Quién ha criado a tu hijo todo este tiempo? Después de cinco años no veo a ningún padrastro por ahí. Si no te hubiera mantenido vivo en su corazón, Johnny no habría desarrollado el apego que te demostró desde el principio. Tampoco tenía por qué haberse casado contigo el mismo día que se lo exigiste. Bella aceptó porque siempre te ha querido. Tiene que amarte de verdad para haber venido a Italia sin saber todavía con certeza si estabas liado con mi ex prometida.

Edward parpadeó. Al parecer Bella se lo había contado todo a Rosalie.

—Ya que estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, hay algo que todavía no sabes sobre Rosalie y sobre mí —añadió Em—. Tuve que recurrir a secuestrarla para lograr que me escuchara.

—¿Secuestrarla? —repitió Edward, incrédulo.

—Así es. Con la ayuda de Nick, logré que fuera a España con un pretexto falso. Cuando creyó que estaba entrando en la limusina del hotel, en realidad estaba entrando en uno de mis coches robotizados experimentales. La encerré en él e hice que fuera hasta la villa de Nick.

Edward rió.

—Debió de sentirse aterrorizada.

Em no rió. De hecho, se puso muy serio.

—No tanto como yo, te lo aseguro. Si me hubiera rechazado, me habría quedado sin trucos para conquistarla y la habría perdido para siempre. Pero tú no necesitas ningún truco para conquistar el amor de Bella. Siempre ha sido tuya.

Aquello era lo que Bella le había dicho en la cama diez noches atrás, pero Edward no había querido escuchar. Desde entonces, el muro que los separaba no había hecho más que crecer.

Una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón, hermano. Soy el mayor cretino que hay en estos momentos sobre la tierra. Tu confesión acaba de darme una idea. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Los ojos de Em brillaron traviesamente.

—Soy todo oídos, hermanito.

* * *

Bella y Johnny estaban terminando de desayunar con los padres de Edward cuando Em entró en el comedor. Edward se había ido muy temprano. Bella había supuesto que iba a ver a su hermano. Desde la noche en que había descubierto que podía caminar, la comunicación entre ellos había sido prácticamente nula.

—Hola, cariño —saludó la madre de Em —. Siéntate a tomar un café con nosotros.

—Me encantaría, mamá, pero Rosalie y Alice me han pedido que lleve a Bella y a Johnny a casa un rato. Marie Claire está deseando jugar con Johnny y he prometido llevarlo enseguida. No tardaremos en volver.

—Me parece bien. El resto de la familia llegará en cualquier momento.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó el padre.

—No lo sé. Creía que estaría aquí con vosotros.

—Eso significa que ha ido directamente al circuito —dijo la madre, preocupada. Miró a su marido—. No puedo creer que se le haya ocurrido hacerlo precisamente hoy. Después del accidente… —incapaz de terminar la frase, hundió el rostro entre las manos.

Johnny bajó de inmediato de su silla y le dio una palmadita cariñosa a su abuela.

—No llores, _nonna_. ¡A papá le gusta correr!

La madre de Edward rió entre lágrimas.

—Ya lo sé. Pero espero que tú no decidas ser corredor. Con uno en la familia basta, mi pequeño Giovanni —abrazó a su nieto—. Y ahora ve con tu tío, pero no tardéis en volver.

Johnny asintió y, tras besar a sus abuelos, fue con su madre y con Em hasta el coche.

Apenas habían empezado a alejarse cuando Johnny dijo:

—¿Por qué no estamos subiendo la colina? Papá dijo que vives arriba.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora mismo no vamos a mi casa. Tu padre me ha pedido que os lleve al circuito, pero no quería decirlo delante de tu abuela.

Johnny miró a su madre.

—_Nonna _se pone triste, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que se pondría algo más que triste si supiera que tu padre va a darte una vuelta en uno de sus coches de carreras —confió Em.

—¡Hurra! —exclamó Johnny, emocionado.

Bella sabía que el circuito en que entrenaba Edward estaba a las afueras de Mónaco. Unos minutos después cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían hacia un coche rojo que se hallaba en la pista, rodeado por media docena de miembros del equipo de Edward.

—¡Ahí está papá! —exclamó Johnny.

En cuanto salieron del coche, Johnny corrió hacia el Fórmula 1, seguido de su madre y de Em, que había llevado su videocámara. Los miembros del equipo se apartaron para darles paso.

Edward ya estaba dentro del coche. No llevaba casco y el sol se reflejaba en su pelo negro. Algo destelló en su mano y Bella vio con asombro que se trataba del anillo que le había regalado.

Mientras trataba de deducir qué podía significar aquello, vio que Edward sonreía a su hijo. Rápido como el rayo, Em tomó a Johnny en brazos y lo dejó sobre los brazos de Edward.

El asiento del coche sólo permitía un ocupante, de manera que Johnny se sentó sobre el regazo de su padre con una expresión mezcla de euforia y nerviosismo. Aquél era un momento muy especial entre padre e hijo.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando Edward puso el coche en marcha. Unos momentos después se alejaban por la pista. Llevando un cargamento tan preciado, Edward no condujo a más de cincuenta por hora, pero para un niño de cinco años tuvo que ser algo realmente excitante. Lo fue para Bella, cuya mirada se empañó mientras contemplaba el progreso del coche por la pista.

—Es toda una visión, ¿no? —murmuró Em mientras lo filmaba todo.

Bella asintió.

—Johnny estará feliz.

—No sé quién lo está más, si mi sobrino o mi hermano.

Un minuto después tomaban la última curva y se detenían.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Johnny—. ¡Ha sido increíble!

Uno de los miembros del equipo lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo para que su madre pudiera abrazarlo. Cuando Bella se volvió hacia Edward para darle las gracias, el mismo miembro del equipo la tomó inesperadamente en brazos y la dejó sobre los de Edward como si fuera una novia a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

La postura era bastante incómoda y, además, Bella se había puesto aquella mañana una blusa y una falda más bien corta, lo que significaba que estaba revelando una generosa porción de piernas a la vista de los hombres que la rodeaban.

Resultaba realmente humillante, pero no podía ponerse en pie y tan sólo podía mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos de su marido. Bajo sus oscuras cejas, brillaban como plata recién pulida. Sólo solían adquirir aquel brillo cuando estaba realmente excitado.

Bella tuvo que rodearlo con un brazo por el cuello para tener un punto de apoyo.

—¡Diles que me saquen de aquí, Edward!

Edward puso de nuevo en marcha el motor.

—Em… ¡socorro!

El coche empezó a moverse. Edward condujo con mucho cuidado, como había hecho con Johnny.

—Ya no puede oírte nadie, _bellissima_. Estamos solos tú y yo, dando una última vuelta de victoria al circuito.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de «una última vuelta»?

Edward detuvo el coche para concentrarse de lleno en Bella.

—Ésta es la última vez que voy a conducir un Fórmula 1. He querido hacerlo contigo.

Bella no lograba asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero ahora puedes andar. Puedes conducir. Sólo tienes que ganar dos campeonatos más. Ya casi lo has logrado.

—Cinco campeonatos son más que suficientes para cualquier hombre. Ahora soy padre, y también un marido perdidamente enamorado de su _squista _mujer.

—No… no digas eso si no lo sientes, Edward.

—Debí decírtelo por teléfono hace seis años, cuando te invité a Positano. Cuando me dijiste que no podías venir, debí tomar el primer vuelo a California para averiguar la verdad. Pero entonces era muy joven y estaba lleno de dudas. El hombre al que estás mirando ahora ha madurado finalmente. Se me ha concedido una segunda oportunidad de vivir y no pienso desaprovecharla. Lo que importa es que estemos juntos día y noche, y todas las horas intermedias. Cuando te dije que nuestro matrimonio no estaba funcionando, era por mí, no por ti. Ha llegado la hora de las confesiones, Bella. Me temo que te enamoraste de un hombre que no tenía la suficiente seguridad en sí mismo como para creer que una mujer como tú pudiera enamorarse de él. Siempre he vivido a la sombra de Em, deseando ser como él. No tenía suficiente fe en mí mismo. No te culpo por no haberme contado que íbamos a tener un hijo. He comprendido que hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para Johnny. Hace seis años apenas tenía tiempo para ti en mi vida. ¿Por qué ibas a haber pensado que lo tendría para Johnny?

Bella estaba temblando.

—Ahora sé que lo habrías tenido…

—Ahora ambos sabemos cosas que no sabíamos antes. Cada vez que te he castigado por lo que nos hiciste, en realidad me estaba castigando a mí mismo por mi estrechez de miras. ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme? Quiero dejar el pasado atrás, donde le corresponde.

—Oh, cariño…

Bella vio que la mirada de Edward ardía de amor por ella.

—Eso fue lo que me llamaste una y otra vez la noche que concebimos a Johnny. Quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo muchas veces.

Bella gimió.

—¿Por qué has elegido este momento para decirme todo eso? Estamos atrapados en el coche y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Edward sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Eso significa que quieres hacer algo al respecto?

—Edward de Masen… ¡ya he tratado de hacerte el amor dos veces desde que vinimos de Roma!

—Lo sé muy bien. Si fuera humanamente posible, me encantaría que nos acomodáramos en el coche, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa de Em y echamos una siesta antes de volver con mis padres?

—¡Sí, por favor! ¡Deprisa!

Edward rió mientras volvía a poner el coche en marcha.

* * *

—Cariño… —murmuró Bella, adormecida.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Después de haberle hecho repetida y apasionadamente el amor, quería mantenerla a salvo entre sus brazos, donde nada pudiera molestarla.

—No se escucha ningún ruido… Hace rato que los demás deben haberse ido a casa de tus padres.

Edward enterró el rostro en el pelo de Bella.

—He estado demasiado ocupado contigo como para fijarme. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu boca me vuelve loco de deseo?

Para probar sus palabras, Edward volvió a devorar los labios de Bella.

—Mi dulce y maravillosa esposa. Menos mal que aún no era demasiado tarde para nosotros…

—Te quiero, Edward. Te quiero… —repitió Bella una y otra vez—. No puedo creer que me hayas perdonado. Soy la mujer más afortunada de la tierra.

—Somos las dos personas más afortunadas de la tierra —murmuró Edward contra su garganta.

Una vez más se vieron arrastrados por un ritual que se renovaba cada vez que sus bocas y cuerpos se unían.

Momentáneamente saciada, Bella tomó la mano izquierda de Edward y le quitó el anillo.

—¿Te has fijado en que hay una inscripción en la parte interior?

—No — Edward tomó el anillo y lo alzó para poder verlo—, _«Rey de mi corazón»_ —leyó en voz alta.

—Hice que lo inscribieran en inglés para que recordaras que, mientras todos los demás te coronaban Rey de la Velocidad en California, yo ya te había concedido otro título.

Edward apretó el anillo en su puño mientras volvía a besar a Bella.

—Debí haber creído en nosotros entonces. Lo que tuvimos fue mágico desde el principio.

—Aún es mágico, mi amor…

—¡Qué hijo hicimos juntos! —dijo Edward, orgulloso—. Cuando os vi en el hospital estuvo a punto de darme un infarto…

—A la que le va a dar un infarto si no nos damos prisa es a tu madre —dijo Bella—. Tenemos que levantarnos. No podemos arruinar su fiesta.

—Tienes razón. Sólo un beso más.

—No, Edward. Sabes que no nos conformaremos sólo con uno.

Bella se irguió con intención de salir de la cama, pero Edward la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

Se abrazaron febrilmente.

—No podemos hacer esto a tu familia, Edward…

—Lo sé —dijo él roncamente—, pero antes tengo que volver a hacértelo. Acabo de renacer gracias a ti. Sígueme la corriente, amor mío…

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore**


End file.
